Softening his heart
by Jaaaay
Summary: I shrugged, "Uh sure, I guess." I replied, "Why do you even care anyway?" I asked, The question seemed to take her by surprise, "Well, I'm your friend right? And friends care for each other." Rated T for suicidal thoughts, light cursing. Previous title: Before she came. R&R!
1. Before she came

**In this story, Jade is not Nico's girlfriend, and Nico is 13 and Jade is 12.**

*NICO'S POV*

I was in my cabin, by myself like always. It was almost dinner time but I wasn't hungry and I would be alone there to anyway. I sat on my bed with my Stygian iron sword at my side. I have been feeling depressed lately and have been questioning my existence.

"What's the point of living for me?" I asked myself.

My mom and sister are dead, my dad doesn't care for me, my stepmother doesn't care about me, my crush loves another person and I have no one. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks but didn't make any noise, I tightened my grip on my sword as I felt the tears fall on my fists. I clenched my teeth and cursed under my breath. I shakily picked up my sword. I aimed my sword's blade towards my heart. I was going to kill myself and nobody would care if I did.

I almost did, but then the door opened, "Nico?" I heard a voice call.

I quickly wiped away the tears from my face and turned around to see a girl I met recently, her name was Jade. She had brown eyes that became grey sometimes, black hair a little lower then her shoulders and was slightly shorter then me. She walked into the room.

I stood up and faced her, "What do want?" I asked a bit rudely.

"Oh, it's just that dinner started and you weren't there so I got worried." she claimed.

"Worried? About me?" I thought to myself, "Well I was just about to go to dinner." I lied.

"Okay," she looked at my hand, I was still holding my sword, "Why do you have your sword in your hand?" she questioned.

I just realized I still had my sword, I slightly blushed, "Oh, um, n-no reason. I was just practicing my sword fighting." I lied, again.

She looked at me puzzled, she wasn't buying it, "Sure." she replied, "Well, are you coming to dinner?"

I shrugged, "Uh sure, I guess." I replied, "Why do you even care anyway?" I asked.

The questioned seemed to take her by surprise, "Well, I'm your friend right? And friends care for each other."

I felt my heart flutter at the word "friend" I barely even know anything about this girl, I just met her in the woods one night.

"How am I your friend? I barely know anything about you." I said with my voice cracking.

"I don't have many friends here besides Annabeth, and since we met recently I guess I thought you would consider me as a friend. I mean, I consider you as my friend" she replied innocently.

I guess I never really thought about anyone as a friend, since I always thought everyone was afraid of me, but this girl, I feel like she cares about me even though I don't know anything about her. I wondered if she was just pulling my leg and didn't actually care. But, she didn't seem like a mean person.

She gave me a smile, "Well come on! Let's go to dinner." she offered me her hand. I dismissed her hand and walked over to her.

She turned around and began to walk towards outside, but then she slipped on, a piece of paper? But it didn't matter, I bolted over to her and she fell on top of me. Jade laid on my stomach and her face was close to mine. I felt uncomfortable, I don't really like it when people touch me.

She stumbled to get up, "Oh gods I'm sorry!" she stood up.

I stood up too, and rubbed my head, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" she asked worriedly touching my head.

I winced at her touch "Please don't touch me, I don't like being touched."

I pulled her hand away, "Sorry, I was just concerned." she seemed hurt at my words.

"I'm fine." I looked down to see what she slipped on, at first I thought it was a piece of paper, but it was a mythomagic card.

I picked it up, confused, "I thought I burned all of these." I said out loud.

I looked at what card it was, I cringed in disgust, it was Hades, my father.

Jade inspected the card, "You play mythomagic?"

"Used to." I sighed.

"I used to too." she replied, "I realized it was a stupid game though."

"I burned all my cards though, so I don't understand why this card is still here."

"Well it's a good card,Hades has 4000 attack power." she said.

"5000 if the opponent attacks first." we said in unison.

Jade laughed lightly, I slightly smiled.

"You know, you should smile more." Jade said, "You look cute when you smile." she gave me a light smile.

I felt my face turn red, "W-Whatever," I stuttered, "Let's just go to dinner."

I glanced at her left arm, and I saw a scar, "What's on your arm?" I asked.

She looked over at her arm, blushed then covered her arm, "Oh nothing." she replied nervously.

I moved her arm and looked at the scar, she winced, "Did you cut yourself?" I asked shocked, she seemed so happy all the time, that I wouldn't have expected her to cut.

"Y-Yeah." she sighed.

"Why?" I said concerned.

She took a deep breath, "Well, my dad is dead, my mom doesn't care for me, I've been here for about three years and have no friends, the orphanage kids would tell me that I will never be accepted because I was weird, none of my family members cared to take me in, and my dad blamed me for mom's disappearance." by the time she was done explaining, there were tears streaming down her face.

I stood there shocked, at least I had someone who cared for me for a little bit, while she was just thrown in an orphanage. How was she still smiling?

She sniffled, took a shaky breath and gave me a sad grin, "I had a pretty messed up life, but I'm fine." I didn't believe that she was fine but I wanted to help her and make her feel better, but I didn't know how.

She wiped off all of her tears and smiled "Well I guess we should get going to dinner."

As we walked to the dining pavilion some people stared at us, but I just thought about Jade's life. Being rejected by her own family! And being called weird and that she will never be accepted, how is she still smiling? As we walked there were people still looking at us. I saw some of the Aphrodite kids pointing and giggling at us. I scowled at them, but they ignored me and continued to laugh. We got our food and did our sacrifices. I walked over the the Hades table and Jade walked to the Athena table and sat down. She smiled and lightly waved towards me. I picked at my food and barely ate, I still couldn't get Jade off my mind.

But, I realized that I no longer wished to die. I guess I cared about Jade, and I realized that I want to protect her. And if she didn't come to my cabin, I would've killed myself. And now, I'm glad I didn't.

Before she came, I was alone. But now, I have someone.

**Well, did you like the story? Also, i'm thinking of adding to this, what do you think? If I get 5 comments or pm's that I should continue this I will. And some of the stuff about Jade is true, such as my dad not caring about me, my classmates saying I'll never fit in and that I'm weird and I don't have a lot of friends. I do have a light cut on my left arm that I did make, so some of that stuff is true. Reveiws and constructive critisim appreciated!**

**Times changed since posted(I will add a l everytime I fix/add something):**

**l**


	2. Did I really just do that?

**Warning, there are two or three swear words, plus a little bit of violence.**

In case you didn't know how they met here is a little flash back:

~Jade's POV~

*Flash back to like, a week ago*

I was taking a stroll through the woods after curfew because I couldn't sleep. I kept walking until I saw a fire. I walked towards it and saw a boy about 13 years old. I was only 12 at the time. I walked towards the boy, he had black wavy hair, and had bags under his eyes as if he never got enough sleep. He wore an aviator jacket, a skull t-shirt and jeans. I thought he was kinda cute. I noticed a Stygian Iron sword.

"Cool" I thought to myself. I reached toward the sword, but before I touched it the boy grabbed my hand. I yelped in surprise and jumped back, but the boy's grip was strong and he wouldn't let go.

"Who are you?" The boy asked still holding my hand and staring at me. I swallowed and said

"Jade Marina" I said shakily. The boy still held my hand.

" I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said calmly.

"Um I'm sorry to bother you but could you please let go of my hand?" I asked silently.

"Oh!" Nico said slightly embarrassed "Sorry." he let go of my hand and I rubbed my hand slightly.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied.

"Oh you are a half blood? Who's child are you?" He asked

"Athena." I said

"What are you doing out late and who's your godly parent?" I questioned

"I-I only come sometimes and usually I'm not at camp. And my dad is, um." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Your Dad is..." I said waiting for an answer. He looked me in the eyes and said

"I'm a son of Hades." Nico said coldly.

*End of the Flashback*

*back to current time!*

I sighed as I got back to my table with my brothers and sisters. My eyes stung from crying, and I hoped it didn't look like I just cried. But I don't wear make up so there wouldn't be any marks of that stuff you put on your eyes. I glanced over at Nico and lightly waved at him. There was something about Nico that made me trust him, it didn't make sense though because I hear everyone say that he can't be trusted.

One of my sisters nudged me with her elbow, "Soo, what's with you and the ghost king?" she asked,

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh come one there's got to be something between you two." she replied trying to get something juicy out of this.

I sighed, "We're just friends I just met him, like last week or something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? When was this?"

I blushed, they didn't know I sneaked out, "Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk in the woods."

"Whatever," she said uninterested, "You know Nico has a crush on Annabeth right?(this was when no one knew Nico was gay/bi)"

"N-no, I didn't know." I said a little disappointed, of course he liked Annabeth, everyone loves Annabeth, she is the most favored child of Athena. Everyone loves her, no cares about Jade.

I finished my meal in silence, I kind of liked Nico. I thought this was just some silly crush because I thought he liked Annabeth. I got angry at myself and tightened my grip on my fork. I hated Annabeth sometimes, everyone acted like she was more important then the other Athena kids. At the same time, she was the most amazing friend, or sister. But I could never tell this to her because she was always nice to us, and she was just so innocent that I couldn't be mean to her. She is my only friend here, she welcomed me, made me feel like I belonged somewhere. But that only lasted a little while, I'm not sure if I belong here anymore.

Before I knew it, dinner was over. We went back to our cabins and I socialized with my cabin mates as we walked back.

"So Jade," Annabeth said,

"What?" I replied,

"Do you like Nico?" she asked,

I blushed, " I don't like him that way." I tried to protest.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't, and besides, he is your like second cousin or something." she had a point, since Athena's father was Zeus, and Hades was Zeus's brother, that made Nico practically my cousin.

"Well, Percy is technically your cousin to." I retorted.

She shrugged, "Silena dated Beckendorf, Aphrodite is Hepheastus's wife and half sister."

"True."

We walked in silence the rest of the way and I caught a glimpse of Nico, I waved but I didn't think he saw me. I sighed and laid in my bed and closed my eyes.

~Dream~

I was eight years old, and my dad was yelling at me.

He pointed at me accusingly, "You! You're the reason she left me!"

He advanced towards me, and I tried to back away from him. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it.

I yelped in pain, "Stop it!" I yelled, "Please!" I said sobbing, he pushed me to the ground, kicked me and walked back to the table. I stood up, wiped my tears and began to walk away.

"You frickin' Bastard!" he screamed and threw an empty beer bottle at my neck.

I screeched in pain and fell face flat. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, I locked it and crawled in a ball, covered my ears and cried.

My father cursed and pounded on the door loudly and I tried to ignore the noises. Blood was pounding in my ears, my neck was bleeding and blood was dripping down my neck, staining my over grown white, dirty shirt and my messy black hair.

I tried to wipe off the blood, but ended up getting blood on my hands. I screamed and cried as I covered my blood stained hands over my ears and cried. I fell to the ground and cried myself to sleep.

~End of the dream~

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me as I cried and was covered sweat. I was curled in a ball with my hands covering my ears and I was shaking.

"Jade?!" she exclaimed worriedly, "What happened?"

I continued to cry, the dream was horrifying! One of my worst memories, after that night, my dad died from a heart attack and I was sent to a orphanage.

I took a shaky breath and tried to calm myself, "I-I-I had *sniff* a b-bad dream *sniff*" I replied still slightly crying.

"What was it about?" she asked rubbing my back.

I thought her about my awful dream.

She gasped, "You're dad did that to you?!"

I nodded sadly, "He even left a scar, It will always be there, no matter what." I showed her where the scar was. It was behind my neck and was covered almost all of the back of my neck and was about the size of both my hands. It was slightly darker then the rest of my skin.

If someone asked, I always said something like, "Oh it's a birthmark," or something else random.

"So where are the others?" I asked.

"They went to breakfast, I told them I'd help you first then we'd join them." she replied.

This is why I couldn't hate Annabeth, no matter how hard I tried, she was just plain nice! I felt guilty about even disliking her even a little bit.

"it's ok Jade," she said soothingly while rubbing my back which helped me calm down, "That's in the past now."

"Y-Yeah, I guess we can go to breakfast now." I replied.

We walked to the dinning pavilion my eyes were probably still red from crying, and I was shaking. I sat next to Annabeth and slowly ate my cereal, accompanied by orange juice.

I must of looked pretty awful because some people gave me weird looks, or laughed at me. I couldn't take this anymore! I was through with being made fun of and stared at like I was some maniac! I ran back to my cabin when they weren't looking, crawled in my bed, and sobbed.

The door creaked open, "Go away Annabeth! I wanna be alone!" I said while sobbing.

"I'm not Annabeth," said a familiar voice, I looked up and saw Nico.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I began to tell the story, but before I could get through the story I ended up crying. I felt absolutely terrible, without thinking, I threw myself into Nico's arms, hugged his stomach and cried. He was pretty shocked he but let me hug him. Soon enough, his shirt was damp with my tears. I had cried into Nico's arms, he hated being touched by others! Why did I hug him? I awkwardly pulled away from the hug, Nico gently laid me down on my bed and kissed my forehead, wait what? He kissed me?!

~Nico's POV~

She hugged me unexpectedly, and cried into my shirt, normally I wouldn't be okay with this, but she was so sad, and I think I'm starting to like her a little bit. She cried for about three minutes, then realized what she was doing. She pulled away awkwardly and I laid her down on the bed. I gently kissed her forehead, wait, I kissed her? Oh my Hades, I hope she didn't notice that!

As I laid her down, she tried to protest, "N-No! I-I have to go out."

"Jade," I said sternly, "You're not feeling well! You have to rest, I'll just tell them you're sick."

"But what if they don't believe you?" she asked

"Don't worry!" I replied

"Please," she whined, "I don't want to stay here by myself." she said sadly

"I'll stay with you if you want me to." I replied

She looked at me hopefully, "R-Really?" she sniffled

"Yes."

"I can't ask you to do that, can you take me to the archery range instead? I wanna clear my mind." she said.

I thought about it, "Okay, fine. You win."

She smiled sadly, she got up and shakily stood on her feet. She walked towards the bathroom door, "Could you give me a minute? I just need to wash my face and brush my teeth." she said

"No problem." I replied.

She walked in the bathroom and closed the door, about five minute later she walked out. Her hair was brushed, and her face was less red, but her cheeks stayed rosy. She was still in her pj's though.

"Uh Nico?" she said sheepishly

"Yea?"

"Could you, um, turn around?" she asked shyly, "I was just going to change."

I blushed and turned around, "N-No problem."

I heard her clothes fall off of her, I let like a pervert just being here. My face was probably burning by now.

"Ok, you can look now." Jade said

I turned around, she wore an orange Camp-Halfblood shirt, jean shorts that were a little higher then her knees, grey knee high socks and black and white vans. She wore some bracelets on her left arm, I assumed it was to cover her cut. Her hair was in a ponytail, it was tied by her neck, and the ponytail fell behind her back. She had wore a grey head band, which let her side bangs fall over her face. Her eyes were grey at the moment, and they lightly flickered brown. Jade made herself look like she was happy, even though she wasn't, she was really good at pretending she wasn't sad because for a second I forgot she was even crying. She looked beautiful, but in a simple way. I caught myself staring at her and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry about your shirt." Jade said sheepishly motioning towards the giant wet blob on my shirt

"Oh no problem, I can just change my shirt."

We walked to my cabin, and I grabbed a plain grey shirt. I forgot Jade was here and took off my shirt. I remembered she was here when she gasped, I turned around and caught her staring, she blushed furiously and turned around.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed, "I-I didn't mean to look."

"It's ok, it's just my shirt anyway, you can look if you want, it's no problem." she didn't look.

I put on my shirt in less then ten seconds, it's just a shirt.

"I'm done, let's go." I said

"Okay," she still sounded embarrassed.

We walked to the archery range, as we walked I noticed Jade kind of walked in a bouncy type of way, I thought she looked cute. But I can't like this girl, she wouldn't like me back!

We made it to the archery range, Jade grabbed a shaft of arrows slung it across her back and grabbed a wooden bow. No one else was at the range so we were alone. I watched her shoot, she almost made a bulls eye, but it was a little off. She groaned in disappointment, she shot again and got it right in the middle.

"Good job!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks," she replied, "I've actually been thinking about joining the Hunters."

I stood there jaw dropped, my heart sank, "W-what?"

"I mean, I've never really had a family, and if I join then I'll be able to have a new family! Something I've never had," she said wistfully, "and I would have people around me that actually care about me."

I felt like my heart was being torn to shreds, my sister, Bianca, left me to become a hunter! I didn't want to lose someone else, and also Bianca also died from being a hunter. But that wasn't the reason I was shocked, I think I like Jade.

She studied me, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, "did I say something wrong?"

I swallowed, "N-No, it's nothing." I said trying to contain my sadness.

She frowned, "No, it's not nothing, tell me please, I don't want you to be angry at me." she said sadly.

"Well, I mean it's just that, um," I stuttered

"What?" she asked,

I blushed, "M-my sister was a hunter, but then she died on the first week." I half-lied.

Jade gave me a puzzled look, "You're not telling me everything."

"That's all!" I lied,

She walked closer to me, so that her chest was close to mine, she looked at me right in the eyes, "I know there's more to it, Nico. Tell me."

I was nervous out of my mind! Jade was so close to me, she smelled some what like mint, her face was only centimeters away from my face! It was intoxicating yet horrifying being this close to her.

I couldn't control myself. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed her head and I smashed my lips against hers. Her lips tasted like, cotton candy?(she wore cotton candy Chapstick) Jade stood there in shock, not moving. Her eyes were wide open, I pulled away from the kiss, I thought it was my imagination, but I felt Jade kiss back in the last moment before I pulled away.

"N-Nico?" she stuttered.

Holy shit, did I really just do that?

**What did you like it? Im probably gonna continue because I finished the 3rd chapter to, but I want to see if more people will read it. So reveiw and follow for more! Also I'm planning on changing the name of the story, what should I change it to? I'm going to the snow for the weekend so the third chapter might come out on tuesday or wednsday, I'll post it on Monday if I get a total of 5 reviews over the weekend! **

**Times changed/fixed since posted:**

**ll**


	3. What happened today?

**Enjoy my little readers!**

~Nico's POV~

I ran off, I couldn't believe what I just did!

"Nico wait!" Jade protested as she tried to catch up to me.

I began to shadow traveled somewhere, but Jade grabbed my arm,

"Nico, wait stop! Please!" she begged,

I tugged my arm free from her grasp and she fell on the floor, "Please! D-Don't leave me!" she tried to reach for me, but I was gone, I shadow traveled to the place where I met Jade, in the woods.

I broke down, my heart ached with pain, and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt like Aphrodite was tormenting me.

"Why did I do that?" I kept asking myself,

"She will never love you." A voice in my head kept saying.

I sat on the floor and cried. "Love is painful, why do you to feel this way? Jade probably hates you! She will never accept you for who you are. She will probably think you are weird for liking Percy." voices in my head kept saying.

I clutched my head and was rolled in a ball. My mind flooded with terrible thoughts and I couldn't stop crying. Finally, I stopped, I sniffled, and headed towards the Hecate cabin, I made sure Jade didn't see me, I didn't want to face her, I was afraid of what she would say. I had just ruined our friendship. I walked in the cabin, I talked to a boy named Noah, Noah was 15 years old and could control the mist.

"Noah? Can I ask you a favor?" I said out loud.

He turned to me, "Sure, what do you want?"

I blushed, "Um, well I sorta did something and I was wondering if you could erase it from someones memory."

"Well I have to know what you did." he said.

My face was burning by now, "Well I sorta kissed Jade."

"And you want her to forget that?"

I nodded, but then I thought, do I really want her to forget?

Noah sighed, "Ok your choice, ok here is what we are going to do, you are going to tell her to meet her at where ever you were at before you kissed, then I'm going to put her to sleep for a little while, then I'm going to erase the memory. But the memory will be with me if you really want her to remember."

"how does that work?" I asked,

"long story, so you understand?"

"Yeah." I replied.

I found Jade at the sword arena, she was with another guy. That bothered me, after the guy left I talked to her, she still seemed confused and shocked by the kiss, I told her to follow me. I guided her to the Athena cabin. When we got to the cabin, Noah knocked her out, I felt bad for doing this.

"So this won't hurt her in anyway?" I asked,

"Nope, she will just think she dreamed the little kiss, or have de Je vu," he said,

"Well she might be emotionally distraught." Noah mumbled

"What?" I said

"Nothing, your sure you wanna do this?" he asked

I nodded, but the truth was I wasn't sure, a part of me wanted her to remember but another part of me didn't.

"Too late." I thought, Noah had already erased the memory and Jade was laying on the bed lightly crying.

I felt horrible for doing this, "Well thanks, Noah." I'm not sure if I really sounded thankful.

"No problem." he replied nonchalantly, I could tell he felt bad bad to.

Noah walked out of the room,

Jade woke up sobbing, again. I comforted her and she began to tell the story, but before she got through the story she ended up crying, again. I felt absolutely terrible, how could I make her experience this, again? She threw herself into my arms, hugged my stomach and cried, again. I let her hug me and rubbed her back, again. Soon enough, my shirt was damp with her tears, again. She cried into my arms, again! Why did I do this to her? She awkwardly pulled away from the hug, again. I gently laid me down on her bed, again, but this time I didn't kiss her forehead. So many "agains" that went through my head!

~Jade's POV~

After the kiss, I was alone in the archery range. I cried non-stop, I didn't believe what happened! H-h-he kissed me! So many feelings were going through me, I didn't understand any of them. It was too overwhelming. One second we were talking, then he suddenly kisses me! I stood there in shock, not even understanding what was happening. It finally went through my head, he was kissing me, I began to kiss Nico back, but then he immediately pulled away. Then he ran off somewhere, I tried to stop him but he shadow traveled away from me. Now I'm here, in the archery range, and alone.

I don't understand!" a voice in my head kept saying.

I shakily stood up, he was just a boy. A boy, not just a boy, what was he to me? I think I love him, I wished he didn't run off, I want to tell that I think I love him. But would he love me back? I sighed and continued to practice archery. When I got tired of archery, I went down to the sword fighting area.

I fought some random Ares kid, I wasn't to good at sword fighting. He knocked my sword out of my hand,

"Surrender yet?" he asked,

His sword was pointing towards my throat so I would have to move quickly.

"Not yet." I growled.

I took the arm that was holding the sword, quickly pulled myself towards his chest and flipped him over my back.

I took his sword, stood over him and pointed it at his throat, "Surrender yet?" I asked grinning madly.

"Truce. I know when I've lost." he replied surrendering.

I got off him, "What's your name?" he asked me,

"Jade." I replied,

He shot me a grin, "I'm Anthony, but you can call me Tony." he held out his hand in offering of a greeting,

I cautiously took his hand and shook it.

"Well, I hope I see you around again soon Jade." Anthony winked at me then walked away.

I felt a small attraction to Anthony, but he kind of reminded me off someone I met before, I guess he was kinda cute. I had to stop thinking of Nico, he was tearing me apart with emotions I didn't understand.

I decided to turn my thoughts to Anthony. Tony had dirty blond hair that was practically brown, green piercing eyes, toned skin, and was at least two inches taller then me. I always liked guys with green eyes and guys that were taller then me. Tony wore ripped jeans, and a CHB shirt that was rolled up to his shoulders. He was extremely handsome, but he seemed kind of cocky.

I sighed, I pushed all the thoughts of boys to the back of my head and decided to go to the arts and crafts place. I turned around to put away my stuff when I saw Nico. I had to stop myself from running over to him and hugging him. He slowly walked towards me. So much for not thinking about boys.

"Hi again Jade." he said blushing furiously.

"Hi." I said not knowing what to say next.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to you know," he said sheepishly. I felt my heart sink when he said he didn't mean it. It was my first kiss! How could it not mean anything to me?

"Oh, okay." I said trying to not sound sad.

"Um, could you follow me?" he said.

"I guess." I replied.

He lead me to the Athena cabin, "What are we doing he-" I said before passing out.

I felt memories flooding away from my mind, what was happening?

(Jade doesn't remember most of what happened today now, she thinks it was a just a dreeaaam)

At first I dreamt that Nico kissed me. It was unbelievable, he kissed me then ran off. It felt so real, his lips against mine his hand going through my hair, but then his warmth leaving me, and him running off. I dreamed I was crying on the floor of the archery range.

The rest was a blur, but I had a faint remembrance of something about a boy named Anthony and sword fighting, I think I knew Tony from somewhere else besides camp, weird. Then I dreamed about when my dad abused me but it didn't feel as real, but it was still equally terrifying.

I woke up to tears and saw Nico, he asked me what happened and I tried to tell him, but I broke down in tears. I couldn't tell him about the kiss, but it felt so real! Almost everything I did after that, it felt like I had already did it before, but I wasn't sure if I did. But when he tucked me in, I was expecting him to kiss my forehead for some reason, but he didn't and it felt incomplete. But I protested on going back to sleep, and I persuaded him to take me to the archery range.

I told Nico that I planned to become a hunter. He seemed a bit hurt and said that his sister died from her first week of being a hunter. I felt like I knew what was happening. Suddenly I knew! This was like my dream! But the more I tried to think about it, the more the memory kept slipping away from me, it was so frustrating! Except, Nico, in my dream, seemed to protest against me being a hunter more, and th-then, I think kissed me. But he didn't kiss me here and I was a bit disappointed, because I really liked him. But then my thoughts wandered to a another boy, his name was Anthony. He was in the dream to, I think. I just remembered what he looked like and how he acted. I remember that he was hot too, also that I think I knew him from somewhere else.

We went to dinner and did the sacrifices and ate our food. We went back to our cabins. I laid in my bed where had Nico comforted me, it made me feel wistful, laying here. I felt like something was taken away from me today, I feel like there is a gap in my memory. I don't think I remember everything from today.

What happened today?

**Well, that happened. just when Nide(Nico x Jade and it's pronounced need ) could've happened, Nico ruins it. Meh, and this Tony guy, what do you think of him? Tade (Tony x Jade) anyone? XD sorry for the short chapter. I'm currently editing chapter 4 and working on chapter 5.**

**Times changed/fixed since published:**

**0**


	4. News!

Hey Guys! So I have two sets of news for you:

First, I made on an instagram account for PJO and HOO. And I'm planning on putting my fanfiction account on there! So please follow me, my username is JadeCHB and it's a picture of Nico wearing a flowercrown.

Second, I'm planning in posting every other day, and I'll post chapter 4 tonight.

This is really all I needed to say, so peace out!

~Jade Marina


	5. Aphrodite? Why are you here?

~Nico's POV~

I was trembling in my bed. Why you might ask? Because I erased Jade, the girl I think I loved, memory of us kissing and made her re experience the pain of her nightmare, which was about one of her worst memories. Also, I was extremely jealous of this guy named Tony or something. When I went to talk to Jade, Tony was flirting with her! I wanted to kill him so bad, but I couldn't. It seemed like Jade knew him from somewhere else to, that bothered me. My heart ached from all this pain. Why am I feeling this? I'm supposed to be a child of Hades, god of the dead, and I'm here weeping over a girl!

I still felt awful for what I did, do I regret erasing Jade's memory of us kissing you may wonder. And I don't know the answer! If I let her keep the memory, our friendship would've been ruined, and if I erased it, which I did then we would still be friends, I hoped. But just friends, nothing else. I think Aphrodite is messing with me!

~Aphrodite's POV~ wait what?

As I heard the thoughts of Nico Di Angelo, Jade Marina, and Anthony Rogers I couldn't help but laugh. Nico thinks about his kiss with Jade, Jade thinks about her "dream" of kissing Nico while thinking about Anthony, and Anthony is thinking about Jade. I promised myself I would not let Jade become a hunter, no men for life, who could put up with that?

When Nico kissed Jade, it was going perfect! But then he just had to get that Hecate kid to erase Jade's memory! Also Jade doesn't remember Anthony, that's priceless! And Anthony still likes Jade, his fault he left her. This is going to be a complicated love story to work out. Who would go the best together? Jade and Nico, or Jade and Anthony? I must work this out!

I laughed wickedly as I began to ponder about what to do next.

~Anthony's POV~

I'd recognize those grey brown eyes anywhere. I don't know anyone else with those eyes besides her.

I sighed as I laid in my bed. How does she not remember me? We used to be best buddies, but now we're not (XD Frozen reference), I wish I knew why, wait scratch that. I know why, I just didn't want to think about it and we weren't even friends for long!

"Jade." I said quietly,

Why doesn't she remember me? I bet it's that damned Nico's fault, he obviously is trying to steal her from me. I won't let him have her, Jade is mine.

I rolled over on the sheets and went to sleep.

~Jade's POV~

I couldn't sleep, I didn't know or understand what was happening to me. I had a dream that Nico kissed me, if only it was real. I felt my face deeply blush as I thought about the kiss, I remember every detail of the dream, of the kiss of course.

I was pushing him to tell me something, Nico was scared to tell me something. I was nose to nose with him, my face was only a few centimeters away from his. Then suddenly, BAM! He kisses me! I remember he grabbed my head and forced his lips onto mine. He stroked his right hand through my hair and his left hand was cupped underneath my face. We just stood there with our lips touching, at the last moment I began to kiss back but then he pulled away.

I kept playing the scene over and over again in my head. I was in love, at least I think I was, But I'm only twelve! Well technically, I turned 13 recently on Febuary 27th. But whatever. Besides, what do I know about love? I don't even know what it's like to be loved by a sister, brother, mom or dad! How could I possibly know anything about relationships?

Thinking about all of this made my heart ache painfully, is love supposed to bring pain? My mind drifted off to Tony, I definitely met him somewhere else besides here. Was he even here? Didn't I just dream the entire thing? I just remembered his face. Maybe he is real, I don't know anymore. I wish I could get some guidance on this.

I lightly traced my finger on my skin and wrote "Nico" on my arm with a heart around it. My mom is the goddess of wisdom, I'm not acting very smart right now. I can't let my feelings be controlled by a boy!

I just want to punch Nico! On the mouth, softly, with my mouth, because I like him. My face burned at this thought and I ducked underneath my covers in embarrassment even though no one was watching me.

Then I thought about being a hunter. Did I really want to still be one? Not aging and having a new family sounded good to me. But did I really wanna give up dating?

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw my pillow on the ground, I didn't need it.

I don't even remember sleeping, I was just woken up and we had to go to Breakfast. I quickly got ready and today I wore my CHB shirt, a jean skirt with black leggings underneath and my black and white vans. I wore my hair down and left my bracelets, the scars weren't that visible, I hoped. I brushed my teeth and hair, and put on my cotton candy chap stick, what? I need chap stick, I don't want my lips to be chap, they will bleed if they are chap. Then, I walked with my cabin to our table and sat next to Annabeth.

I looked around the pavilion to see who was here, well actually I was looking for Nico. I looked over to Hades table, Nico wasn't there. I frowned, where was he? Was he still asleep? I didn't know, but I needed an excuse to look for him. What was I gonna say? I thought of an idea, but it was a REALLY embarrassing one. Well, they would understand, I hope.

"Um Annabeth?" I said sheepishly,

"Yeah Jade?" She questioned,

"My stomach kind of hurts." I said pretending to have cramps,

She looked worried, "What's wrong?"

I leaned closely to her ear, "I think I'm on my period."

She blushed, "Oh, well I guess could go back to the cabin with you to get a pad and-"

I rolled my eyes, "Annabeth, I'm thirteen, I've had my period before."

"Oh right." she said, "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head, "No thanks."

I left the pavilion and headed towards the Hades cabin, I wasn't on my period. At least I hoped I wasn't.

I creaked open the door, I saw that Nico was flat on his stomach and was hugging his pillow. He looked adorable! His black hair was messy, his hair fell into his face, he looked peaceful as he slept and he was slightly drooling.

"Way to cute." I mumbled.

I walked into the room, I sat on the edge of his bed. Then I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I blushed heavily, I moved the hair out of his closed eyes.

He lightly moaned, "Jade." he mumbled as he shoved his face into the pillow.

"Did he just say my name?" I thought in my head.

He was lightly snoring, he rolled over to the side and was facing me, I felt my heart begin to race. Why was I nervous? He is not even awake! I leaned closely to him and listened to the rhythm of his breathing. I wanted to lay in the bed with him, and hug him. I sighed, I wondered if he liked me back, I was hopelessly in love with Nico Di Angelo.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned into his face, and kissed his lips, I stroked my hand through his hair and moaned into the kiss. Even though I didn't really know what I was doing, since I've never actually kissed anyone before, I still felt happy, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Nico barely moved, but his face seemed to redden, I didn't feel him kiss back, but I pulled away from the kiss, I sat on his bed and sighed. What was I doing?! I'm crazy, I shouldn't be doing this.

I suddenly felt a wave of sadness go through me, he might never know that I like him. Suddenly, the blankets shifted and Nico sat up on his bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, I squeaked in surprise.

He finally saw me and turned red, "Jade?"

"Y-yeah?" I said, my heart was pounding out of my chest, and I was so nervous.

And even worse, Nico was just wearing his boxers, and when I say just wearing his boxers, I mean he didn't have a shirt and he was JUST wearing boxers.

~Nico's POV (brought to you by this sexy shirtless Nico)~

I was having a pleasant dream, I dreamt about when I kissed Jade. But this time, Jade kissed back and I didn't run off. She smiled at me and told me that she loved me, I actually felt happy. I just wish that the dream was true.

Then suddenly I was in that state were I was asleep, but was still conscious about what was going on around me. I felt someone press their lips against mine, I couldn't move my body. The kiss tasted like, cotton candy, then I remembered Jade usually wore cotton candy flavored chap stick. I think Jade is kissing me!

I felt her hand go through my hair, I heard her moan into the kiss and felt her lips curl into a smile. I felt warm and happy, I wish I kissed back. I wished that the kiss could last forever, but she pulled away. This was probably just a dream.

I kept trying to get up but couldn't. Finally I was able to sit up, I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I wasn't expecting to see Jade by my bed, I thought I dreamt all of it! Maybe I did, I don't know anymore.

"Jade?" I questioned,

She gulped and looked embarrassed, "Y-yeah?"

Jade seemed to be staring at me, I didn't understand why. That is of course, until I looked down and saw what I was wearing. I yelped, I was only wearing my dark grey boxers, and when I say only wearing, that was ALL I was wearing! No shirt, just my boxers. My face was bright red by now, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"C-could you not stare please?" I said embarrassed.

She didn't seem to understand, "Um, uh, huh?" she said.

She finally came to it, "Oh my gods! I'm sorry!" she turned around embarrassed.

I quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and put them on. I wore my aviator jacket, a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked,

"Um, you weren't at breakfast." she replied,

"How did your siblings not notice you were gone?"

Her face turned even more red, "I made up an excuse."

"What was the excuse?"

She began to stutter, "Uh, w-well I told them I was on my period."

I wasn't to smart about "lady issues" but I remember that Bianca experienced hers before we were taken here.

"Are you?" I hadn't even realized I said that, and I turned red.

She shook her head, "At least I don't think I am."

This seriously got awkward really quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go back to breakfast." she said quickly,

"Ok I'll go with y-" I started to talk but she bolted off.

I sighed, I don't think I can stay here, in Camp Half-blood for much longer. I think I'll go to the underworld for a while. Maybe I will look for Bianca, anything else but stay here longer.

I realized that my lips felt sort of sticky, I licked them. They tasted like cotton candy, now I was sure. Jade had definitely kissed me. I blushed very deeply and shoved my hands into my face. I'm so confused.

I went over to the pavilion, took an orange and some cereal. I walked over to the fire, "To Hades, dad I'm gonna visit you soon, ok?" I threw the orange and some cereal in, and went to my table and finished the rest of the cereal.

After breakfast was over, I headed to the big house to talk to Chiron.

"Chiron?" I said out loud.

Soon enough I heard galloping and saw Chiron, "Yes?" he said,

"I think I'm going to go the underworld soon."

"Oh? Why is that?"

I was about to say to get away from camp, but I didn't "Well, I'm planning on looking for my sister."

He studied me, I think he knew there was more to it, "Okay, well you are under special conditions, you are allowed to come and leave camp as much as you like."

"I'll probably leave tomorrow or so."

I went to the sword fighting arena, no one was there so I decided to leave.

I was walking away when a dude stopped me, "Hey you!"

I turned around and saw a pair of piercing green eyes, I would recognize those eyes anywhere, it's was Tony.

"What?" I growled, I hated his guts.

"Stay away from my girl." he said,

"Who? You don't have a girl." I said tauntingly,

His eyes seemed to flicker with hate, "You know who I mean! Don't act stupid."

"I'm not the one saying I have an imaginary girlfriend."

He took out his sword and walked towards me, "Stay away from Jade."

I took out my sword, "And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you!"

Our swords clashed against each other, he tried to jabbed at my stomach, but I jumped back. He slashed at my stomach again and slashed off a part of my shirt. I aimed at his sword wielding hand and managed to get a cut on his arm.

"Arghh!" he growled in pain, a little bit of blood dripped out as he clenched his teeth.

He switched his sword to his other hand quickly. He wasn't as good on this hand, he attempted to slash at my hand but my sword clashed against his. We kept fighting for a good ten minutes and soon we were covered in sweat, my shirt stuck to my skin and it was really warm.

Our swords were pushing against each other, our teeth were clenched and our heads were almost touching,

"Give up! You won't beat me!" He said over clenched teeth

"Never!" I replied quickly backing away.

It took him by surprise and he tumbled forward me. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell on his back and his sword flew away from him.

I stood over him and pointed my sword to his throat, "I win." I said, "And Jade is mine, lay off of her." I added,

Anthony growled angrily, as I walked back to my cabin I left him there laying on the floor. I began to get ready for my trip to the underworld.

I decided I didn't need to pack anything, I just needed my sword, and maybe I could stay for another week. Just to make sure Anthony won't touch her.

"I'll make Jade mine this week." I promised myself.

**Sneak Peak for Chapter 5:**

I was nine years old again and I was running on the streets, I tried to rob a store. For some food of course, I had nothing. My mom was a drunk, she wouldn't care so I decided to run off. I got hungry so I tried to steal something, they caught me and called the cops. Now I'm running for my life, the police and the store owner are chasing me.

I noticed an open window near by and climbed into it. I ducked for cover, after a few minutes passed by, I looked out the window, they were gone.

I took a deep breath, "Thank the gods."

I got the idea of what I was after a few monsters have tried to attack me, I somehow managed to escape every one of them.

I just got lucky, but someday, my luck would run out.

I decided to take a look around the place to see if there was anything I could take.

"Eeep!" A little eight year old girl with grey eyes which were filled with fear came in the room.

**I'm writing chapter 5, I think I just destroyed my own emotions. I keep trying to make Nide happen! But something keeps telling me to do different things! :P meh, don't hate me when I post the next chapter please! How do you guys like the idea of Sneak Peaks? She I continue to do sneak peaks? Also follow my instagram! It's JadeCHB.**


	6. 3rd time is NOT a charm!

Chapter 5 of Softening his heart

**WARNING: This contains sexy make-out scenes, no "frickle frackling" though, also it contains cutting, and a few curse words.**

~Tony's POV~

I finally fell asleep, before I just couldn't stop thinking about how that stupid Nico kicked my ass today! I needed to practice more, the next time we fought, I would kick his butt.

~Flashback/dream~

I was nine years old again and I was running on the streets, I tried to rob a store. For some food of course, I had nothing. My mom was a drunk, she wouldn't care so I decided to run off. I got hungry so I tried to steal something, they caught me and called the cops. Now I'm running for my life, the police and the store owner are chasing me.

I noticed an open window near by and climbed into it. I ducked for cover, after a few minutes passed by, I looked out the window, they were gone.

I took a deep breath, "Thank the gods."

I got the idea of what I was after a few monsters have tried to attack me, I somehow managed to escape every one of them.

I just got lucky, but someday, my luck would run out.

I decided to take a look around the place to see if there was anything I could take.

"Eeep!" A little eight year old girl with grey eyes which were filled with fear came in the room. She was holding a worn down stuffed dog, she also held a children's picture book, her black hair was in a messy, short ponytail and she wore an overgrown white shirt with shorts.

I quickly ran over to her, made her duck and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but it came out muffled, when I was sure it was safe, I uncovered her mouth.

She gasped, "W-who are you?" her little voice squeaked,

"I'm Anthony but you can call me Tony, who are you?" I replied,

"I'm Jade." she clearly didn't know the concept of don't talk to strangers.

"Do you live here?" I asked,

She shook her head, "Well sorta, this is an orphanage."

"Oh, she's an orphan." I thought,

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked me and she looked around to make sure no one else was here.

"I was running away, there are people chasing me."

"Why?" she asked me

I told her my story of my mom who was a drunk and abusive and why the cops were chasing me.

She nodded sadly, "My dad was the same, he blamed me for my mom's disappearance, and he died so I was sent to the orphanage."

"Are you a-" I hesitated, "do you have dyslexia or ADHD?"

She looked at me confused and a little hurt, "I'm dyslexic, but I don't know what AD- whatever else you said is."

I began to think if Jade was a demigod, I didn't know to much of the gods, but the monsters I've ran away from has called me a child of Ares.

"Why did you ask?" Jade asked me.

"I was wondering if you were a demigod." I blurted out,

She laughed, "I wish!" she said, "I've tried really hard to read about the gods, there are a few books about them here, I really, REALLY like Artemis. If she could have kids, I would wanna be her kid, but since she is single forever, I guess I'd want to be an Athena kid." she rambled on about how she loves reading even though she is dyslexic, she says she has trouble reading, and it takes her a long time to finish a book.

I began to wonder, she seems to understand the gods, and she really seems like an Athena kid. I think she is a demigod.

"Hey Jade," I said

"Yes?" she said with her eyes sparkling, she was still excited from about talking about the gods.

I hesitated, should I tell her? "Well, I think your a demigod, because I am a kid of Ares."

She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and excitement, "Really? You're a demigod? Are they actually real? Do you think I could be a powerful demigod, like Jason or Hercules?"

I nodded, "Do you wanna come with me? I've been looking for this place called Camp Halfblood, I heard something like it's a safe place for kids like you and me."

Her grey eyes shifted to brown as the grey faded from her eyes, she seemed torn, "I-I don't know, I don't think I would be able to make it, I don't know how to fight, and I don't have any weapons." she replied sadly, "plus, I don't know if I'm actually a demigod."

I was sad, I didn't know what to do, "Well I gue-" someone walked into the room and screamed.

I was quickly on guard and jumped out the window, I gave Jade one last glance, I hoped for her to follow me but she didn't. I waved goodbye and she waved lightly. Her currently brown eyes sparkled with a tinge of grey, and I saw a tear fall off of her cheek.

As I ran I heard the woman that walked in yell at Jade, I turned back and saw Jade get yelled at, her face was looking down at her feet as the lady yelled at her.

I hoped that this wasn't the last time I'd see her, and I hoped she would remember me if I ever met her again.

~End of Flashback/dream~

My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly. My heart was pounding and I was slightly sweating. I shook my head and thought about my dream.

Does she really not remember me? Did she even believe me? I haven't changed that much, have I? I looked down on myself, I didn't really care about my appearance that much when I was younger, I didn't really care about it now too.

I remembered what Jade looked like when she was eight years old. She still had her beautiful grayish brown eyes, her black hair was usually messy and she wore over grown clothes a lot. I wondered vaguely if she even had clothes off her own back then.

Then I wondered about how she got to Camp Halfblood. I managed to find it by myself. I was claimed even though I knew whose kid I was. I figured it out because the monsters called me "Son of the war god", "The child of Ares " and other various things.

I sighed and went back to bed. Soon enough we had to go to breakfast. I groaned, I was still tired. I brushed my teeth then got dressed. I wore, a grey beanie, a red shirt, a ripped pair of jeans and worn out black Adidas.

We walked to the pavilion, and I saw Jade, today she wore her hair to the side, a black long sleeve shirt that went up to her elbows with a white shirt on top, slightly torn shorts that went a little higher then her knees, and her black and white vans.

Jade was talking with someone and her head was rested on her left arm. I saw something she didn't have from when she was eight. A cut, it wasn't to big, so it didn't seem like a battle wound. Plus, it was more underneath her arm. I wondered if she cut herself. Why would she do that? I realized I didn't really know much about her, I knew that her dad died and she was in an orphan, other then that I knew nothing. But she always seemed so happy, why would she cut herself?

Why hadn't I noticed her at camp before anyway? I guess I didn't really notice her, I don't really pay attention to new campers. I cursed myself for not paying attention, maybe I'd have a better chance with her if I had payed attention.

I'm so angry at myself right now. I'll have to tell her sooner or later. Ugh, why am I so stupid? I mentally beat myself up, maybe I could ask her out or something.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and Chiron announced that we will be playing capture the flag. I was excited, I loved playing capture the flag. For the teams, I had Jade! I was gonna make sure she was safe.

"I'll go for the the flag. Jade, protect the flag, Annabeth make a distraction. Will, come with me to get the flag. All you others, make a distraction, or protect the flag." I ordered.

~Jade's POV~

I wasn't on Nico's team, I wasn't to happy about that. What if I had to fight him? I was nervous, I had to protect the flag. I would definitely have to fight someone. Will and Tony went to get the flag, while Annabeth and some others began to create a distraction. I was left with Connor and Travis to guard the flag.

"So Jade," Connor said,

"Hm?" I replied confused,

"Do you like anyone at camp?" Connor asked,

I felt my cheeks begin to burn, "N-no." I replied nervously,

He studied me, I felt uncomfortable, Connor and Travis always got what they wanted and they knew ways to get information.

"Hm, Travis do you believe her?" Connor asked,

Travis grinned evilly, "I don't think I do Connor."

I blushed even deeper and crossed my arms.

"Hm, who do you think it is?" Connor said,

"Maybe Percy, or maybe Annabeth." Travis replied,

"What the Hades?! First of all, I'm not a lesbian and second, Annabeth is dating Percy AND she is my sister."

They looked at me with evil grins, "Oh, Hades is it? Maybe it's Nico." Connor said,

My face felt like it was burning by now, "Ugh! I don't like anyone." I said angrily,

"Then why did you sneak out to the Hades cabin yesterday?" Travis replied,

"I - how did you-? Ugh." I said confused, how did they know? I went over to a rock, sat on it and shoved my hands through my hair.

They laughed at me, I hated it, "Maybe she likes Tony too." They continued to mock me.

I hated every second of this. I decided to block them out, by now, I was bright red and on the brink of tears. Why were they teasing me? Suddenly there was a person running that wasn't in our team.

"Travis let's go get that person over there." said Connor,

They left me here and I was alone, finally. I sighed, I was emotionally torn why was I going through this?

Then Nico came over to our flag, he didn't notice me, at least I don't think he did. I unsheathed my sword and snuck up on him. I didn't wish to hurt him, so I used the hilt of my sword and planned to hit him on the head.

"Jade," I froze, "stop, don't make me hurt you." he turned around and faced me.

He held his Stygian iron sword towards me. I was nervous which seemed to make his sword glow brighter. He smiled evilly at me, I swallowed hard and advanced towards him.

"You won't get our flag." I tried to say confidently,

"I will, and there is nothing you can do about it." he teased and walked closer to me, I tried to back away from him but I ran into a tree.

He pushed me onto the tree and put his hand on my sword and lowered it, how was he making me nervous? My arms and legs were quivering, my mind raced and my vision seemed to become blurry. My sword was no longer was facing him and was on the ground. How did he have so much power over me? He is just a boy!

I went to reach for my sword but Nico caught my hand, "No, I'm not going to fight you Jade." he whispered into my ear.

He pulled my hand and I ended up being embraced by him with a hug. My back was on his chest, and my hands were intertwined with his. It felt nice, I wanted to hug him, but I didn't. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Don't fight it Jade." he whispered into my ear seductively,

I began to stutter, "I-I-I uh,"

He rubbed my arm and I moaned lightly. He smiled as if he was pleased with my reactions. He had me face him, he looked me right in the eyes. His black eyes seemed to have no ending, I could stare at them all day. I was still shaking and I whimpered lightly.

"Don't be nervous." Nico said leaning closer to my face.

He lightly brushed his lips close to mine without touching them. This was so intoxicating, I wanted to kiss him so badly! I was going crazy with all this teasing!

Finally he kissed me, I melted into the kiss and I grabbed his head and pulled him closer to me. Don't blame me for wanting more of him. It was a warm and soft kiss. It was the first kiss where we were both conscious of, I hoped and prayed that this wasn't dream. He licked my lower lip as in asking for entrance to my mouth. I moaned lightly which allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth. As we continued to kiss, he explored the insides of my mouth and I did the same. My mind was exploding with pleasure, I couldn't think straight, all I could think about were his lips touching mine. I felt so warm and loved, I wanted this feeling to last forever.

Nico pushed me onto a nearby rock so I was laying down on my back. He pulled away from the kiss and I groaned in disappointment, and he smiled. He went on top of me and began to kiss me again. He rubbed my arms and I couldn't help but feel pleasured. As we kissed, my hands were going through his hair and his hands were holding my arms while lightly rubbing them. He lightly nibbled on my ear, and I moaned loudly as I tangled his hair in between my fingers. He then lightly licked my cheek, I couldn't stop the moans I were releasing. He left a trail of kisses down to my collar bone and lightly sucked and bit me, I was sure it would leave it mark. This was just to damn hot!

I wanted Nico to be mine so badly this week, and I thought he was finally mine. I wanted to go forward and do MORE then just kissing. I was just 13 but I wanted him so badly! I wrapped my legs around his hips and I pulled his hips closer to mine.

I think we would've gone further, if someone hadn't interrupted.

"The red team wins!" someone said, I was on the blue team.

I pushed Nico off of me, and he sat next to me as I slowly regained my senses.

"Oh crap!" I said, I forgot we were playing. It wasn't my fault, partially. Seriously though, I couldn't stop it, or at least I didn't want to stop it.

I looked over at where the flag was supposed to be and it wasn't there, "H-How did you-?" I asked Nico,

He blushed, "Well, while I 'distracted' you, I got someone to take the flag." I reddened at the word 'distracted'.

I shoved my face into my hands, "I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed, for a child of Athena, I wasn't being very smart.

I was confused, angry and embarrassed. Did Nico actually like me? Did he just kiss me to win the game?

People slowly gathered around us. Connor and Travis smirked at me and the rest of my team were either angry at me, Connor or Travis.

"Jade!" Tony scolded, "how could you let yourself off guard?" he was glaring at me and Nico with angry looks. But honestly, he seemed sort of jealous.

People laughed at me or scolded me and I was totally embarrassed. Who wouldn't be embarrassed? I let my team lose because I let a boy kiss me!

I didn't understand! He kissed me, but it was for the team. He literally took one for the team, who created the plan though? Did he actually love me? Questions raced through my head as I walked to my cabin.

Does he love me? My sadness and confusion slowly morphed into hate and anger.

~Nico's POV~

Capture the Flag, why that game? Even worse, Jade wasn't on my team. Me and two others were ordered to distract whoever was guarding the flags. When we got there, Jade, Connor and Travis were guarding.

Immediately, I had a planned formed in my head. I ordered someone to get Connor and Travis away while I distracted Jade as the other person went to get the flag.

I walked towards the flag and pretended to not notice Jade. As planned, Jade tried to sneak up on me. I stopped her, by now I knew she liked me, so this would be easy. She was shaking and nervous which also made it easier for me. I wrapped my arms around her and began to kiss her. As planned, she melted into the kiss and I couldn't help but smirk.

I really liked Jade, but what would she think about this? What if she thought this was just part of the plan and I had no feelings for her?

As we kissed I noticed we were to close to the flag so I laid her down onto a nearby rock that was far enough away form the flag and continued the kiss. She was completely unaware that the flag was gone, but I also forgot about the flag and was to into the kiss to care.

I felt like I couldn't get enough of her, her beautiful grey brown eyes, her lovely black hair and her soft lips that tasted like cotton candy, I want, no NIDE(see what I didn't there?) her! I didn't want this moment to end, every touch was electrifying and I loved it.

I wanted to go further then just kissing, but I was just 13. But I loved Jade so much and I wanted to be with her. But, I used her emotions to win the game. I didn't deserve her but I wanted her so badly!

If I wanted to go further, I would have to think about Jade, not just myself. I didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do, or wasn't ready for.

And as if she read my mind, she wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled my hips closer to hers, apparently she wanted to do the same thing I wanted to do. I was about to ask her if she wanted to, but then suddenly someone announced that my team won.

Jade pushed me off of her and I got off of her and let her regain her senses. She was embarrassed by what happened and I felt bad for that. I wanted to tell Jade that I loved her and that the kiss was for real, not just for the game. Our third kiss! What happened to "third times a charm"? Our first kiss, was ruined because I was scared, our second kiss was when I was half asleep, and our third kiss was this! At least we were both sure it was real this time, but did she know that I actually meant the kiss?

I followed her to her cabin, "Jade," I said,

She ignored me, "Jade!" I repeated,

She continued to ignore me, finally I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "Jade,"

"What?" she said bitterly and on the brink of tears,

"I'm sorry." I apologized,

"For what?" she replied angrily, "For making me fall in love with you?! For making me actually feel like you finally love me, then figuring out it was just for the stupid game?! Don't mess with my emotions! I've already been through enough!" she exclaimed with tears running down her face.

I was sad, I made her cry, again. Why do I keep doing this? I really liked her but I used her emotions to win the game.

Her fists were balled at her side, her teeth were clenched and her eyes were dark brown and almost black, there was no sign of grey in her eyes at all and tears streamed down her reddened face.

"Jade, I really do like you." I tried to amend,

She was frustrated, it seemed like she didn't know what to say next,

I tried to hug her but she pushed me away, "I don't know how I feel about you anymore." she replied coldly,

I was heart broken, I actually felt love for somebody and now I ruined my chance with her.

She began to walk away, but I grabbed her. "Let go of me you piece of shit!" she screamed while trying to escape my grasp.

I held on tighter as she continued to scream and curse while hitting me in an attempt to escape.

I hugged her, pulling her closer to me, "Let me go you bitch!" she wailed while trying to push me away from her.

I kissed her and she stopped screaming but now tears were streaming down her face, she didn't kiss me back but she seemed to calm down a little.

I pulled away from the kiss, "Happy now?" she asked while sobbing, "You kiss me again, but do you really mean it? Is this another cruel joke?" she sobbed silently in my arms and I rubbed her back in attempt to make her feel better.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she kept mumbling into my chest as she lightly punched me. Each "I hate you" made me feel like my heart was being torn apart. Imagine getting stabbed in the heart, now times that by ten, that's how much pain I felt.

She pushed me away and I tried to hug her again, "Don't touch me." she said bitterly,

I stood there in shock as she flipped me off, "I hate you!" she yelled as she ran off.

I finally understood how Percy felt when I yelled at him and ran off. It didn't feel so good, I just hoped she wouldn't hate me forever. I stood there heart broken, sad and confused.

I didn't deserve Jade, first I kissed her and left her, second I was asleep and thought it was just a dream, then I played with her emotions, humiliated her, and broke her heart.

I walked back to the Hades cabin and mentally beat myself up. I sat on my bed and broke down in tears, why did I do this? She hates my guts now! She actually liked me, and now I ruined my chance!

I wiped away my tears and picked up my sword. I used my sword to cut my left arm. I clenched my teeth in pain as the blood flowed out staining my clothes. I added a second cut as my tears mixed with the blood. I added a third one and cried out from the pain, from both the physical and mental pain. My fingers were bleeding from holding the sword by the blade. I cut three times for each time I hurt Jade. I should've added more, but I was in too much pain to add more.

The blood flowed onto my shirt and pants. I walked over to the bathroom and washed the cuts as blood flowed down the drain. The cuts had finally stopped bleeding, I wiped them off with a towel and exhaustedly laid down on my bed. My vision started to blur from the blood loss, misery and pain I was going through. I collapsed on my bed covered in blood.

The cuts still hurt but I was in more mental pain then physical pain. I sobbed in misery as I cried myself to sleep.

~Jade's POV~

I ran away from Nico as fast as I could as tears ran down my face. I don't know if he loved me! He kissed me, that was just for the game. But after the game he kissed me again! Why? Why can't I just love somebody without feeling pain? I don't know what it feels like to be loved by a mom, dad, brother or sister! If this is what love feels like, then I don't want to love! I don't want to go through any more pain!

I was in too much mental pain to care about what happened to me. I tripped and scrapped my chin and knees. I got up and went over to the weapon shed. I grabbed a random knife and went to my cabin. My siblings were there and looked at me as I entered the room.

For the first time, I didn't care what they thought, I was brought down as low as I could've been brought down, that insults no longer bothered me.

Annabeth began to scold me about the game, "Leave me alone!" I screamed and locked myself in the bathroom.

I took the knife I had brought back with me and made a cut near the one I already had. I laughed wickedly as the blood dripped out, it stained my white shirt and fell on the bathroom's floor. I didn't care anymore. I cut once more as the red liquid fell from my body. Tears fell down my face as I laughed, I was in pain but I loved it. I felt like all the happiness was drained out of me today, all I felt was pain, hot melting pain. I added two cuts for two reasons, the first cut was for falling in love with Nico, the second was for believing that he loved me.

The pain no longer bothered me. The pain made me forget about what I was so angry or sad about. I welcomed the pain, and I no longer cared about being hit or judged.

I was even tempted to add more cuts, and I did, they were light ones but they still bled. I slashed the knife back and forth on my left arm, it didn't even hurt.

I didn't even care enough to clean up my cuts or the blood that fell. I left the bloody knife on the sink and walked out of the bathroom covered in blood. There was blood dripping from my left arm, there were splatters of blood on my face, my shirt had a giant blob of blood and my fingers were soaked in blood.

When I walked out of the bathroom my siblings gasped at my appearance, I didn't care about what they thought anymore. I walked out of the cabin and walked out to the woods. I went to where me and Nico met. Why I chose this place? I don't know, it just brought me more pain. I laid down on the floor, closed my eyes and slept. I was exhausted, and the crying and blood loss was making me weak

I don't care, I'm tired of being nice. I'm tired of caring about what others think. I'm tired of having a hopeless crush on Nico. I'm tired of having others judge me for being who I am. I'm tired of having to keep up the "I'm fine" act. I'm tired of smiling, laughing and acting like there is nothing wrong.

Even worse, I'm tired of living.

I hate Nico Di Angelo, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

**So What did you think of the chapter? First dark thing I've written, was chapter 1 considered dark? Anyways please don't kill me for having them cut and once again SEPERATING NIDE! I hate myself so much for seperating them! Anyways chapter 6 will be fairly long, I'm still writing it XD **

**SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 6!:**

We sat in silence for a little while and I twiddled my thumbs and thought of a way to tell her I liked her.

"J-Jade?" I said nervously,

"Yeah?" she looked at me with her now grey eyes.

I took a shaky breath, "I-I think I love you." I said quietly,

She looked at me with shock and disbelief, "I-I I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out, I covered my mouth, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I blushed heavily,

**I know it's a small sneak peak but it's better then nothing! I'll post the next chapter in two days.**

**Fun from the depths of my weird mind:**

If RG(Reaver's Girl) met Jade, Nico and Tony:

Nico: Why doesn't Jade like me?

RG: OMG SHE DOES LIKE YOU JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!

Nico: How did you get here?

RG: doesn't matter, just ASK HER OUT ALREADY!

Jade: *appears out of nowhere* hi!

RG: OMG JADE! *pushes Nico and Jade together* NOW KISS!

Jade and Nico: WTF are you doing?

RG: JUST DATE ALREADY!

Tony: Hey guys what's up? *see's Nico and Jade being pushed by RG* Woah what are you doing?

Jade and Nico: Help!

RG: You! *points accusingly at Tony* Stop ruining Nide!

Tony: "Need"?

RG: *rolls eyes* Nide! N-i-d-e, Nide.

Tony, Jade and Nico: And Nide is...

RG: Nico x Jade! Duh. And you Tony! You are ruining Nide! Stay away from Jade! Nico and Jade are meant to be!

Jade, Nico and Tony: What?

RG: Tade cannot happen! Nide forever!

Jade, Nico and Tony: Tade?

RG: Tony x Jade! Tade cannot happen! Jeez, you guys don't even know your ship names?

Jade, Nico and Tony: ...

RG: I mean seriously who ships Tade?

Everyone: *silence*

Tony: *raises hand* I do!

RG: Shut up Tony! No one cares! Now who ships Nide?

Nico and RG: *raises hands*

RG: Ha! Take that Tony! Nide wins!

Jade: ...

RG, Tony and Nico: Jade what do you ship? Tade or Nide?

Jade: ...

RG, Tony and Nico: ANSWER

Jade: uhhh I don't know, I mean Nico is nice and all but I don't know if I wanna date anyone. Same with Tony.

RG and Aphrodite: Stop hiding from your feelings!

Everyone: When did you get here Aphrodite?

Aphrodite: just a minute ago, I heard Nide! Is it happening yet?

Everyone but Jade and Tony: SEE?! Nide FTW! Even Aphrodite approves!

Tony and Jade: ...

RG: Jade, you know you love Nico. Just admit it already!

Jade: I don't wanna date anyone! I'm only 13!

Aphrodite: Don't hide from your feelings! Don't make me get Cupid!

Nico: *gulps*

Jade: Ok fine! I like Nico! I just don't wanna date anyone!

Nico and Tony: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa

Nico: HA SUCK IT TONY! Jade likes me not you!

Tony: ...

RG and Aphrodite: Awww love!

I'm sorry I just had too!


	7. Jade loves me

Chapter 6 of Softening his Heart

~Tony's POV~

After capture the flag I was both heart broken and angry. Nico kissed Jade to get the flag, if Jade didn't like him then she would've pushed him away. But Jade kissed him back! And it looked like they really loved each other, I was madly jealous of them.

I sat in my cabin with my armor laying on the floor, I was angry and jealous. I wanted to kill Nico!

I decided I needed to tell Jade how I felt about her. I went to her cabin but she wasn't there. But I saw Annabeth sobbing on her bed.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked,

She sobbed, "J-Jade,"

My eyes widened, "What's wrong with her? Where is she?!" I asked frantically looking around the room.

"I-I don't know she ran off! Look what she did in the bathroom!" she pointed to the bathroom which was slightly opened.

I walked over to the bathroom. I gasped at what I saw. There was blood every where! There was a bloody knife on the sink, and the floor and walls had blood splatters!

"What did she do?" I said out loud,

"She cut!" Annabeth exclaimed, "She was in the bathroom for a while then she came out with fresh cuts on her arm and was covered in blood! Then she just stormed off!" she added while sobbing.

"Where did she go?" I questioned,

"I-I don't know, I think she went to the woods." she said as if trying to remember something.

I immediately ran into the woods and looked around frantically. I called her name but I heard no answer. After 20 or so minutes, I heard some light sobbing, I followed the noises and found Jade laying on the floor, covered in dried blood, lightly sobbing and unconscious.

"Jade!" I gasped as I ran over to her.

She was shaking and was mumbling something inaudible. I picked her up bridal style, she squirmed at my touch and lightly pushed me away in protest. Her face was smushed against my chest and her face was bright red. She looked so weak and sad, why did she cut? I looked at her arms, her left had a bunch of cuts. Three of them were very noticeable, but there were light ones over them.

One of them was patched up, "Probably the older cut I saw earlier." I thought.

I looked at the other two, they were fresh, well they weren't bleeding anymore but they still looked new.

Her right arm was stained in blood but didn't have any cuts. Her white shirt was blotted with dried blood. Her legs had a few specks of blood but were probably the least stained. Her hair had a few leaves from sleeping on the floor and was messy.

And Jade's face, she looked horrible! Her eyes were puffy, she had dried blood splattered across her face and she had a hateful expression on her face that made it seemed as of she were wistful and sad.

It made me feel sad when I looked at her, I loved her! Seeing her sad like this made me want to cry. I leaned into her face and gently kissed her lips, they tasted like cotton candy. She whimpered when I kissed her and squirmed in my arms, it was adorable, but it made me feel like she didn't want me to hold her.

I sighed as I carried her back to the camp and put her laid her in a bed in the infirmary. I kissed her forehead and she curled up in a little ball, the sheet covers fell off of her and she shivered. I covered her with the sheets and I saw her lips curl into a smile.

I wanted her to be happy, I hated seeing her sad like this! I promised I'd beat up the person that made her do this! But why did she do this? What was so horrible, that made her cut?

I sat by her bed and I tried to feed her some ambrosia, the ambrosia just just fell of mouth and if she didn't chew, she might choke. I decided to give her nectar instead. At first she gagged on it, then she eventually swallowed it.

As I cleaned the blood off of her, the light scars on her arm faded, but the three deep ones stayed, they were patched up, but still very visible. She moaned out in pain and tried to sit up. She fell back on her pillow and blinked rapidly as if trying to concentrate her vision. Her eyes were dark brown and almost black.

"An-Anthony?" she said confused, "What am I doing here?" she asked while panicking.

She tried to get up but I pushed her back down and she protested, "Let me get up!" she barked with anger.

She usually wasn't like this, "But you're not recovered!" I argued,

"All I did was cut." she mumbled.

Her assertiveness took me by surprise. She stubbornly got on her feet. Her legs quaked and she almost stumbled foward but she caught herself.

"Let me help you." I said holding her,

She pushed me away, "I'm fine! I can walk on my own."

After a minute or two, she was walking normally.

"Why did you cut?" I asked,

She shot me a death glare, "That none of your business." she spat out angrily.

She tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm, "It is my business if my friend got hurt."

She tugged her arm away from my grasp and rubbed her arm, "I wasn't feeling to good okay? Just leave me alone."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She hesitated, "I-I don't know."

Her bitterness faded away and her shy self came back. Her eyes shifted to grey and were specked with brown. She collapsed and almost fell but I caught her. I had her sit on the bed.

I tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, "What's wrong?"

She mumbled a name but I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

She cried louder and continued to mumble.

"Jade, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

She looked up at me sadly with tears in her eyes, "I-It's N-Nico," she mumbled sadly.

"What did he do to you?!" I asked angrily,

She told me about how she fell in love with Nico, she told me about how Nico and her kissed during capture the flag, and she told me about how she thought he only kissed her the game and how he told her that he loved her. She cried as she explained, she was really heart broken.

But by listening to her, I could tell that she really loved him and it made me jealous. Maybe if she knew I loved her, then she would feel better.

She cried in my arms, she was really heartbroken.

I kissed her forehead, "Jade?"

She looked up at me teary eyed, "Y-yeah?"

"Do you remember how we met?" I needed to know if she remembered me.

She looked at me confused, "Didn't we meet at the sword arena?"

I nodded with sadness, "Yes, but we've met before that."

"Really? When?"

I sighed, "Do you remember that boy that you met at the orphanage? The boy that jumped through the window because he was running away? I told you I thought you were a demigod, and I invited you to follow me to find CHB but you didn't follow." I explained,

She widened her eyes in shock and sparkled grey, "I-I remember that, I got suspicious about if I was a demigod. After 2 years when I was 10, I-I remember a satyr came to the orphanage one night. He said he was there to read books to us, none of the other kids listened but I loaded him with books to read to me, he told me I was a half-blood and told me to come with him. I followed him to CHB and got here safely." she said in realization, her eyes sparkled with grey, "I-I, Y-you! How come I never noticed you before?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't notice you until we fought at the sword place."

She winced and held her head, "D-Did that actually happen?"

"What?" I asked confused,

"The fight, I thought I dreamed that."

"Of course that was real!" I was hurt that she thought it was a dream,

"Nevermind," she said confused

We sat in silence for a little while and I twiddled my thumbs and thought of a way to tell her I liked her.

"J-Jade?" I said nervously,

"Yeah?" she looked at me with her now grey eyes.

I took a shaky breath, "I-I think I love you." I said quietly,

She looked at me with shock and disbelief, "I-I I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurted out, I covered my mouth, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I blushed heavily,

She blushed to, "It's ok, I'm just a little sad about Nico and all."

My shoulders slouched, "It's ok, I don't know anything about love anyway."

"But maybe we can give it a try! You know, the whole dating thing." she tried to cheer me up.

I looked at her hopefully, "really?"

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well, can I, you know, kiss you?" I asked while blushing,

She hesitated, "Y-Yeah." she replied nervously.

I leaned close to her face and she leaned in to. I cupped her face with my right hand as our lips touched. She tasted like cotton candy, I smiled into the kiss, I've wanted to kiss her for so long! Her fingers were tangled in my hair and my right hand cupped her face while my left hand went through her hair.

She parted her lips lightly and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in. Her tongue fought against mine and I ended up winning. By now, she was laying on the bed and I was on top of her. She moaned out my name lightly and it was music to my ears. I loved the feeling of her lips against mine, and I moaned lightly. I tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Suddenly Annabeth busted in through the door. We parted away in shock and there was a small trail of saliva still connecting us, but it disappeared, thankfully.

Annabeth stared at us in shock, "Whoa? When did you? What!?"

Jade blushed furiously, even when she was blushing she looked adorable, "Just now."

Annabeth was jaw dropped, "And you guys are already," she paused, "'frickle frackling'?"

I blushed deeply, "We weren't planning on, doing that."

"It looked like you guys were to me." Annabeth shrugged, "Well, you guys missed dinner and it's almost past curfew."

Then Annabeth left us in the infirmary, alone.

"Jade, I have to go back to my cabin, but I can take you to your cabin if you want."

She whimpered, "Please, don't go." she whined "Stay with me please?"

I hesitated, "Okay, I'll lay down with you." I climbed into the bed with her,

"Thank you Tony." Jade said blushing,

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me and she cuddled up onto my chest. I covered us with a blanket and kissed her forehead. She reddened at the kiss and kissed me on the lips.

"Goodnight Jade, I love you." I said while yawning,

"I-I-I love you too." she replied back.

Even though I knew she had some feelings for me, I could tell she still wasn't totally into the relationship, I could tell that she still liked Nico. I sighed, hugged Jade and closed my eyes.

At least Jade was giving was giving me a chance.

~Jade's POV~

I woke up in the infirmary, Tony brought me and I got angry at him. I saw my arm, it was healed, the big scars left marks but the small cuts were gone. I was still feeling miserable so I yelled at Tony and tried to walk away. Ambrosia or nectar won't heal a broken heart. He stopped me and he asked me where I was going, I broke down, I didn't want to go the woods or my cabin.

I told him why I cut and why I was feeling horrible, his eyes flickered with pain and jealousy when I spoke about Nico.

I finally remembered how me and Tony met, but when we supposedly got reunited at the sword arena, I thought that was a dream! It made my head hurt thinking about the memory.

Tony told me that liked he liked me. I was torn, I still liked Nico and I didn't wanna hurt Tony. I decided I would at least give Tony a chance, he deserved that much, he hasn't hurt me in any way. But, it didn't feel right, I knew that my heart belonged to someone else, but who knows? Maybe my heart did belong to Tony, maybe I'm just overreacting.

Tony asked to kiss me, I hesitated, a part of me wanted to kiss him but the other part told me not to. I decided that if I wanted to give Tony a chance I would have to kiss him.

He cupped my face and gently pressed his lips against mine, I felt him smile against the kiss. It was a warm kiss, I could feel his warmth, I also could tell that he DID love me. I slowly melted into the kiss, it didn't feel right kissing him, but it felt good. Was it wrong to do something that felt good but was wrong?

But by kissing him, I felt a hole in my heart mend, there was still a tiny gap not filled. I ignored it and kissed back happily, I tangled my fingers in his hair. He pushed me onto the bed and attacked my lips again. I parted my lips slightly and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moaned at the feeling. He rubbed my stomach and avoided touching the area above it and the area below, thankfully. I moaned out his name at the feeling of his hand rubbing my stomach.

As we kissed, a voice occasionally told me, "stop kissing him!", "What about Nico?" or "This isn't right!", I ignored the voices(Those voices are RG) I needed some pleasure to cover up the pain I was going through.

Tony tugged at the hem of my shirt signaling that he wanted my shirt, off. I was nervous. I didn't want to go further! I was about to tell him, but Annabeth busted through the door, we pulled away from the kiss quickly, a trail of saliva connected our lips as we pulled away.

Annabeth stared at us in shock, she suspected that we were going to "frickle frackle" I blushed deeply. I told her we just got to together and she informed us that we missed dinner and it was almost past curfew. She left, and me and Anthony were alone.

"Jade, I have to go back to my cabin, but I can take you to your cabin if you want." he told me as he got off the bed,

I sense of panic rised up from my chest, "Please, don't go." I whined "Stay with me please?" I didn't want to be alone, I was afraid that I might do something.

He hesitated, "Okay, I'll lay down with you." he climbed back into the bed with me,

"Thank you Tony." I said while blushing,

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him and I cuddled up onto my chest. He covered us with a blanket and kissed my forehead. I reddened at the kiss and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight Jade, I love you." He said while yawning,

"I-I-I love you too." I replied back, although I wasn't sure if I loved him completely,

Even though I knew I had some feelings for him, I felt like I wasn't totally into the relationship, I felt like my heart belonged to someone else. I sighed, and he hugged me and closed my eyes.

Why was I doing this?

~Dream time!~

I was sitting at a table with a beautiful woman while drinking tea. She had long, silky blond hair with brown highlights in beautiful golden curls, she had strikingly beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile. She wore a flowered blouse and jeans with plain white flats. She wore no make up or jewelry and had no cuts.

She was everything I wanted to look like, I've always loved blue eyes, I was made fun of for my eye color so I hated the way my eyes looked. I wanted curly hair like hers, my hair was to curly, was hard to manage and always looked like a mess, plus I always was thought dirty blond hair was beautiful. Annabeth's hair was one of the reasons why I am jealous of her. The woman looked amazing in a blouse, to me they were comfortable but I thought they looked weird on me, I always wished I could make them work.

She had no cuts, I found myself looking down at my arm, it had three nasty cuts going through it and her arm was fine! I was jealous of her looks, she was everything I wanted to look like.

"Hello dear," she said as she put down her tea.

"H-Hi," I replied

She chuckled, "You don't know who I am don't you?"

I shook my head and she laughed again, "I'm Aphrodite!"

"Oh, is that why you are so beautiful?"

"Yes!" her eyes sparkled, "I can look however I want to look like!"

For a minute she looked like my ideal version of a girl, then she looked like Annabeth, I was always jealous of Annabeth, her looks and her smartness.

"So why am I here?" I asked,

Her face became serious, "I've come to discuss love with you,"

I heart became heavy and I gulped, "W-what do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "Honey, it's obvious! You're in love with Nico! Why are you dating Anthony?" (can we just pretend for a second that Aphrodite is RG?)

I blushed, "I don't like Nico!" I lied, "Besides, Tony deserves a chance." I said while crossing my arms,

She laughed, "How adorable! Hon, denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Don't hide from your feelings! I'm the goddess of love! I know you you like!"

I mentally face palmed, of course she'd know!

"I want to give Anthony a chance," I said quietly, "I like him too."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

I contemplated for a while, "Y-Yeah I do." I said shakily, honestly I didn't know if I really liked Anthony.

"If you say so," she said, "Oh and by the way, Nico is-"

~End of the dream~

Aphrodite was cut off when I was shook awake by Tony.

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" Tony kept saying as he shook me,

"What?" I said sleepily as I yawned,

"It's breakfast, come on!"

"Give me a minute!" I said as I stood up,

I looked down at my clothes and frowned, there was still blood on my shirt. I sighed, at least I was wearing two shirts. I took off my white blood stained shirt, I had a long sleeve black shirt underneath thankfully.

Unfortunately, the shirt was kind of tight. It squeezed me in places I didn't wanna be squeezed! Well, it was better then wearing a blood stained shirt.

Tony hugged me then lightly kissed me on my lips. I felt warm after he kissed me, it was a nice feeling. I thought about my dream with Aphrodite, she said Nico was something. She was cut off before she finished the sentence. I was upset about that, but I was also bothered, the fact that I still liked Nico. After what he did to me I shouldn't like him anymore, but I do. It wasn't fair to Tony that I still liked Nico.

We walked to the pavilion hand in hand, he dropped me off at the Athena table and kissed my cheek. My siblings stared at me jaw dropped, and I reddened. Tony walked back to his table.

I sighed and ate cereal. I looked around the pavilion, I saw Tony, of course and I saw Nico. He seemed sadder then usual and his bags were deeper and darker then normal. I noticed that his fingers looked like they were cut.

I felt my cuts throb, I pulled back my sleeves and touched them, they felt like they were throbbing. I looked back at Nico and he had three cuts on his arm. When did he get those? I noticed that his were on the same arm as mine and looked similar.

"You're in love with Nico!" Aphrodite's voice echoed in my head,

"Shut up!" I said a little to loudly,

My siblings looked at me, "Sorry, just talking to myself." they turned around and continued talking to each other.

"Weird," I thought in my head.

I continued to eat my cereal in peace as I pondered about the cuts.

~Nico's POV~

I woke up from my horrible sleep. My arm throbbed in pain and still felt miserable from yesterday. I changed my clothes and headed over to breakfast. Jade wasn't at her table, I sighed and picked at my food.

Later, Jade was escorted to her table by Anthony. I clenched my teeth in anger as he kissed her cheek.

As I ate my food, my cuts began to throb. I took off my jacket and looked at the cuts, I lightly touched them and they were throbbing, weird. I looked over at Jade and she noticed the same thing, on her arms. I realized that she had 2 new cuts!

"Did I make her cut?" I asked myself quietly, I had a feeling I did and felt awful.

I slouched into my seat and continued eating, does Jade like Anthony? Anthony kissed Jade when he dropped her off. I sighed, I should've done something else to distract Jade, not kiss her. She thinks that the kiss was just for the game! I mean it was partially, but I really meant it when I kissed her. My lips tingled at the thought of the kiss, I felt my face heat up as I thought about it.

Maybe I should just go to the underworld already! But then Jade would be with Tony, I didn't want to let that happen, I want her to be mine! When should I tell her? Ugh, I'm so confused!

After breakfast I noticed Jade hanging out with Tony, I guess they were dating. I sighed and went to my cabin

~Tony's POV~

I kissed Jade before I went back to my table. Jade's siblings were jaw dropped and so were mine.

"You're dating Jade?" someone asked me, "Dude, she's emo! And weird."

I got angry, "Yes I'm dating Jade, yes she's emo, but she's really nice and sweet! And she isn't weird!"

He winced, "Woah, woah chill man, Where were you last night anyway? You weren't at the cabin."

I blushed lightly, "I stayed with Jade at the infirmary,"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Did you guys, Do it?"

"No."

I ignored him and continued to eat my breakfast and thought about my meeting with my dad this morning before I woke up Jade.

~Flashback to this morning!

I yawned and sat up as I woke up. I wasn't in my cabin, then I remembered that I stayed with Jade in the infirmary. I looked over at her and she shifted uncomfortably from the sudden movements. Her head was resting on my lap, I rubbed her back and she moaned quietly. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

Suddenly a figure shimmered, I got off the bed and walked towards it. The figure concentrated and it was a biker dude with flaming eyes. Immediately I knew who it was, it was Ares. My father.

"Dad?" I questioned,

"Hello son." Ares said,

"What are you doing here?"

He glanced over my shoulders and saw Jade, "Who is that?"

I blushed, "That's my girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well make sure your being safe. Make sure you always use a condo-"

"We haven't done that!" I exclaimed embarrassed, "What were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh right that." he said going back on subject, "So one of your brother's who lives in New York has a son."

"And your point is?"

"Don't interrupt! Anyways, he has a son named Gregor. The funny thing is that he doesn't even know he is a demigod! He was taken by monsters underground and was forced to make weapons. Also, he doesn't even seem like my kid, he seems more of an Athena kid. Anyways, his son Gregor is what is known as a 'rager'."

"Does he get angry a lot?"

"What? No, that's not what a rager is! Being a rager is a special attribute of Ares, it's like charm speak or fire powers, only a few have them. Gregor, somehow has the attribute of a rager even though he is only half demigod, his mom is mortal and his dad is a demigod."

"How does this have to do with me?"

"Because you're a rager!"

"Still don't know what that is yet!"

"*Sigh* A rager is when you have intensified battle skills, it's sorta like the ADHD thing but when an Ares kid gets older, along the ages of 12-14, and you are 14, there is a slim chance that they will become a rager. So, when your a rager, you automatically know where to hit or slash at, you almost never lose. Basically, your a natural killer. You don't have to kill you just can kill." he finished explaining.

"And you think I'm a rager?" I asked

"You ARE a rager," Ares said as if I was stupid,

"But my skills aren't like that." I said

"Just fight someone later on, you'll see. At first you won't be conscious of what you are doing but as you progress, you will start to have control over it." and with that he shimmered and disappeared.

~End of Flashback~

It was weird, I was what was called a "rager", maybe I could ask Chiron about it. He'd probably know.

If I was a rager, does that mean I can kick Nico's ass? Before I knew it, breakfast was over. I walked over to the Athena table and picked up Jade.

"Hi Tony." she said lightly smiling,

"Hi Jade, what do you wanna do today?" I asked,

She shrugged, "I don't know, you any good at archery?"

"Not really, you?"

"I'm pretty good. I can teach you!" she said excitedly

"Okay, we'll go to the archery range then!"

We walked over to the archery range and got our bows, archery was way harder then it looked. I aimed an arrow and made it so far away from the middle that it was embarrassing, I guess being a rager didn't include being good at archery. Just really good at combat I guess.

She watched me be "attempt" to shoot, "Tony you aren't doing it right!"

"I'm trying,"

"You do it like this," she stood up straight, kept her eyes on the target, held her bow close to her took a deep breath and shot. She almost made it in the center, it was on the corner of the middle.

I clapped, "Good job!"

She blushed, "Now you try!"

I tried to mimic her actions, I stood up straight, tried to focus on the target, held my bow close to me, and took a deep breath and shot. I didn't make it in the middle, but I made it closer then last time.

She clapped, "See! That was better then last time! Good job Tony!"

We put down our bows and she let me choose where we went next. I chose the fighting arena.

"I'm not to great with a sword." she confessed,

"Well I'm not good with a bow, and you taught me so I could teach you. The last time we fought you won though."

She shrugged, "I just got lucky I guess,

"Do you know like martial arts or something?" I asked

"A little, Annabeth taught me some Judo and tae kwon do." she claimed,

"Maybe after a little sword fighting you could teach me!"

"Sure, but do I have to use a sword? I'm not to great with them, could I use a knife?"

I gulped, I didn't like the idea of letting her use a knife, "But we are sword fighting," I argued,

"O-Okay, just don't kill me?"

I laughed, "Why would I kill you?" then I thought about the rager thing,

"You are a natural killer." my dad's voice echoed in my head, was this really a good idea?

Jade picked up a sword and strapped on her armor, her hair was tied up and tucked into her helmet, "Okay I'm ready." she said,

I put on my equipment and held my sword, "Okay, I can control it." I thought in my head,

I felt my vision redden as our swords clashed, every move she made I somehow knew how to reflect it. I felt my senses sharpen and saw exactly where to hit. I slashed near her side, she managed to dodge it but her black shirt tore a little.

I was barely conscious of what I was doing, I guess this is what the rager thing feels like. She wasn't able to make a single scratch on me, her shirt was torn a little and she had a few bleeding scars on her face. Jade stumbled and fell backwards, her breathing was heavy and she seemed scared.

Suddenly, the raging feeling went away. I helped her up and we sat on the floor. Jade took off her helmet and her thick, black, wavy hair fell down to her back, her skin shone with a sheen of sweat and she was breathing heavily. She took off her chest-plate and she noticed her shirt was ripped.

"Geez Anthony, you practically tore off my shirt! Through my tank top and everything!" she exclaimed,

I blushed, "Sorry."

I cleaned her wounds and got her a drink of water, she thanked me and I walked her to her cabin.

"I just need to change and take a shower, I feel all icky. After all the blood and stuff."

We walked into her cabin and I sat on her bed as she took a shower. The cabin looked really nerdy, there were two smart boards and a few laptops with educational stuff on it. I had really bad dyslexia so I didn't really understand any off the stuff on it.

I noticed that on her bed, she had a few bracelets. They were just rubber band like bracelets in different colors. The two biggest ones caught my eye. There was a blue one that said "Lucille Packards Children's hospital" and the other one was a purple one that said "Smile" on it.

Then I heard the shower water stop and a curtain being opened, "Jade must be done with her shower." I thought,

The door opened and Jade's hair was wet and she was wrapped in a towel, I blushed at the sight and looked away.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I forgot you were here."

"No problem," I replied while blushing furiously, I was looking away from her but the image had burned itself into my mind.

"I-I'll just grab some clothes and change in the bathroom." she replied and I heard her foot steps come closer to me.

"Excuse me Tony, my clothes are there." she said pointing towards the drawer I was in front of,

I shakily stood up and moved and tried to keep my eyes off of Jade. I heard her grab a few articles of clothing and go back into the bathroom.

About five minutes later, Jade came out off the bathroom wearing a grey shirt and jeans. She never really wore anything extreme and never wore makeup, I was fine with that. I always thought wearing makeup at a young age was stupid. Although, her face was always slightly red as if she wore blush. But then again, she blushes a lot and her face always seems slightly red.

"So, are you gonna teach me tae kwon do or judo?" I asked,

Jade smiled, "Sure."

We went back over to the fighting arena. First she showed me some simple kicks like front-snap kick, roundhouse kick, back leg side kick and axe kick. I had trouble with back leg side kick because I kept losing my balance but eventually got it. She told me her favorite kick was axe kick(seriously though, axe kick is REALLY fun to do).

Axe kick is the one were you swing your leg up really high and slam it down. She was really good at the kick, she could kick over my head! Jade told me that she broke boards with Annabeth for a fundraiser for a hospital, she said that the first board she broke was with axe kick.

Later she taught me a flip, "So first you take the arm," she took my arm, "Then you pull yourself close to the opponents chest," she pulled herself close to my chest, "then you duck as you pull the person over your head." she flipped me over her and I landed with a grunt, "Then you stand over them and punch their face." she didn't actually punch me, thankfully.

I stood up, "Well thanks for demonstrating on me." I said sarcastically,

"No problem." she said while grinning, "Wanna try it on me now?"

I looked at her with shock, "You sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not as fragile as I seem, I'm a tough cookie!" I laughed when she said "tough cookie" it was cute!

I took her arm, then pulled myself close to her chest, then flipped her over me and stood over her.

She laid on the floor with her arms at her side as I stood over her, "Good job!" she propped herself on one elbow, "You gonna get off of me now?"

I got off of her and sat next to her, "Do I get a reward for doing it right?"

"Maybe," she said as she nuzzled her nose with mine,

She giggled and kissed me lightly, "There's your reward, a kiss."

I smiled and kissed her again, it was dinner time so we walked to the pavilion hand in hand. It felt nice to hold her hand, her hand was smaller then mine yet calloused. When we got to her table I kissed her and walked back to my table.

After dinner, I walked back to my cabin and thought about my day. I actually had a pretty good day. Finally, I closed my eyes and slept.

**Why did I make Tade happen? WHY?!1? Meh, hopefully I won't make it last long. So, anyone else get where the "rager" part came from? If you don't, then it's from a book series called the "Underland Chronicles" it's pretty good. Also, I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter so it might come a little late. Today, I built a garden! It was really hard!**

**Sneak Peak of the next chapter:**

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Nico asked me,

"N-no." my chest was smushed against his and my face was burning and was so close to his face.

"Well you look beautiful." he whispered in my ear and lightly nibbling.

I didn't respond, what could I say? My face burned and I felt uncomfortable yet safe. I wanted to stay in Nico's arms. I kissed his cheek and felt the heat coming off of his face.

**Fun from the depths of my mind:**

**If RG walked in while Tony and Jade kissed instead of Annabeth:**

*Jade laying on the bed with Tony on top of her while kissing*

RG: *Walks in* Jade? Are you he- *sees Jade and Tony*

Jade and Tony: *Parts from the kiss* We can explain!

RG: NOOOO! WHY JADE WHY?! Why would you do this to Nico! *splits Jade and Tony apart* Tade cannot happen! Remember our talk? NIDE IS FOREVER AND TADE IS FOR NEVER!

Jade: I should be allowed to date who I want! Besides, Nico used me!

RG: But he loves you! He kissed you, not just for the game!

Tony: if she wants to date me, let her date me!

RG: PFFT! You're just saying that because you know Jade likes Nico!

Tony: Well she chooses me so back off!

RG: Jade! You will regret it! Leave him and go for Nico! *flashes away in a magical dust of rainbows*

Tony and Jade: well that was awkward!

**Sorry, I just had to! **


	8. No, Jade loves me!

Chapter 7 of Softening his Heart

*time skip to after 2 weeks of Tade*

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

It's been almost two weeks since the incident during Capture the Flag. I haven't spoken to Nico in all that time and I miss him.

Me and Tony have been dating for about two weeks now. He is really nice and fun to hang out with! But I still feel some emotions for Nico, it's not right for me to do that! If I'm gonna be dating Tony I'm gonna have to only like Tony! But still, I've barely even talked to Nico these two weeks. I mean I still wanna be friends with him at least. But Tony knows how I feel about Nico, he'd suspect something or not trust me.

"Jade?" Tony snapped me out of my thoughts, "You okay?" he asked while looking worried,

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine I was just thinking about tonight's dance." there was a dance at camp going on tonight and I didn't really know any dances. Even worse, it was ballroom dances. Stupid Aphrodite kids! They got to create the dances.

Tony kissed my cheek, "Don't worry I'll be your partner!" he smiled,

I smiled back, but quickly frowned, "But we aren't allowed to dance with the same person for more then two dances, there are four dances tonight." I said sadly, although maybe I could dance with Nico for one of them.

"Stop thinking about that!" I mentally scolded myself,

The nights I've been sleeping, I've been occasionally getting messages from Aphrodite! I barely even talk to Nico now! I still wanna be friends with Nico! Aphrodite wants me to be more then friends with Nico though.

"Well wanna do the two of them with me?" he asked,

"Sure!" I replied smiling,

"I'll find someone else to dance with for the other two." I said,

"Same." he replied

"Well I'm gonna dress up for the dance! See you there Tony!" I said kissing his cheek.

I got to my cabin and took a shower, most of my siblings were getting ready to. Percy wasn't here because he had school so Annabeth didn't have anyone. I felt bad for her.

I wore a spaghetti strapped dark grey dress with a sliver ribbon tied around my waist, the dress was up to my knees. It wasn't a tight dress that squeezed my legs, it was a bit breezy "down there" and a little tight "up there", but it was a pretty dress. Nothing to fancy. I didn't wear my bracelets. The only thing I didn't like was that my cuts showed.

I straightened my hair, which was terrifying because I am afraid of hair curlers and hair straighteners! Long story short, Annabeth was doing my hair and burned my ear. Thankfully, my ear wasn't burned, this time.

I hated makeup but Annabeth kept insisting I wore something, "Lipstick?" she asked

"Nope." I replied

"Blush?"

"I already blush to much!"

"Mascara?"

"What's that?"

"Eye liner?"

"Fine! It's just a pencil right?"

"Sure." Annabeth said as she began to put eyeliner on me,

"Ow! Don't touch my eye!" I complained,

"Then don't blink and stop moving!" I stopped but it still felt weird.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked kind of pretty. The eyeliner brought out my eyes, they were grey right now, they looked nice when they were grey. They lightly sparkled brown when they were grey. And my hair was straight and fell on my face lightly. I wore white flats and was ready! Actually I was kind of nervous; I've never been to a dance before.

Also, who would I dance with for the other two dances?

"Maybe I could ask Nico." I thought in my head,

"How would I know he would come anyway?" I thought, "I'll ask someone, hopefully I won't be sweaty."

I sighed as I went to the Ares cabin to get Tony. He wore a pair of black jeans and a polo(Apollo XD)shirt that was white.

I laughed, "You look like your wearing a uniform!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You look light you took a visit to the Aphrodite cabin, you never wear dresses! Or straighten your hair."

"Hey!" I replied hurt, "At least I don't smell like perfume or look like a clown wearing make up!"

He shrugged, "Well you look nice," he inspected my face, "Are you using that pencil-thing you put on your eyes?"

I gave him a confused look then remembered, "Oh yeah! Annabeth insisted I wore something, better then lipstick!"

"I wouldn't mind being covered in lipstick if it came from your lips," he said smugly,

I lightly punched his arm, "It's not like I'm gonna kiss you or anything!" I joked,

"We'll see about that," he kissed my cheek, "let's head for the dance then!"

We walked to where the dance was being held (I don't know where that is O.O). There were a bunch off people in dresses or tuxedos. I scanned the place for Nico, y'know just for the dances. Definitely not because I like him! That's crazy, I'm dating Tony!

Me and Tony talked to a few people and they asked if we were dating. We said we were; not that big of a deal, but they made it one.

"O-M-G! You guys are like, so cute together! I totally ship it!" We occasionally got, I didn't want to believe it though. I still wanted Nico.

The ballroom dances started, there were a few girls who didn't have partners or just didn't wanna dance.

Tony gently put his hand on my shoulder blade and held my hand. I held his shoulder and his hand. It was a little awkward at first because we kept looking down at out feet. He stepped forward, I stepped back, then we walked a little and repeated. The entire camp did this is a huge circle, and everyone was so in sync, it was scary.

Finally, I got the hand of it, "Wanna try a spin?" he asked me,

"Sure." I said.

He gently twirled me one way, then twirled me back. It made me feel giddy, it was fun! My dress went up little during the twirl, and I felt a little embarrassed, thank the gods I wore shorts. They were short-shorts but betrer then nothing!

His body was so close to mine, and he held me. His firm hand was pressed against my shoulder blade and his other hand was locked with mine. It felt, weird, I don't know what's weird about it. It just felt awkward.

He cleared his throat, "So, have you ballroom danced before?"

I shook my head, "No, Annabeth just showed me how today. What about you?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I was just following what you were doing."

We both laughed and some people looked at us for laughing. I felt my face redden when I saw Nico, he was dancing with some girl. I twang of jealously hit my heart.

I stopped looking at him and saw Katie and Travis dancing. I blushed harder when Travis looked at me and smirked. Those Stolls, they knew how to get under people's skin.

I saw Tony's eyes staring at me, it was kinda of weird. I looked into his eyes and kept dancing. Tony's eyes were a strikingly green with blue lightly edged around the pupils. His eyes were beautiful; but it felt like they stared into the depth of my soul. In a nice fuzzy way(what?). It felt like he really wanted to know me, he wanted to make me feel better.

Finally the music stopped and he spun me one last time. We walked to get a drink of water.

~5000000000000000000000 sips of water later~

I sat on a chair as I nibbled on a strawberry. It was a delicious strawberry. Yum. The sweetness of the strawberry made me smile. Strawberries are yummy. I finished the strawberry and threw away the leaves, no one eats that part anyway. I licked my lips and they tasted like strawberries, Yum. (Random strawberry paragraph XD)

Another dance began and I found Tony and danced with him again. This time, he stepped forward twice, I stepped backwards twice, then I moved my right foot up, then left foot then brought them together. (It's called da Tango)

We were in the same position(and you wonder why everyone thinks they've done it THEY R FRICKIN 13 AND 14 they are too young!) as last time; his hand on my shoulder blade and his other hand intertwined with mine.

It was practically the same as the other dance. Tony twirled me again and I smiled. I liked being twirled, it was fun. He twirled me as the last seconds of the song played and gently kissed me.

I ate another strawberry. Yum. Strawberries are good (more random strawberry paragraphs)

The next song played, it was my favorite dance; The swing! It was a fast paced song, and I couldn't dance with Tony, so I looked for Nico.

I couldn't find him, I sighed and sat down, "Wanna dance with me Jade?" a familiar voice asked,

I looked up, it was Nico! "S-Sure." I replied, my throat was suddenly dry.

We held hands, our hands were close to our chests and just holding hands. Yippee. For the dance, I moved my right foot to the right then my left foot to the left, then pulled my right foot back. Nico did the same.

"So," he said awkwardly, "Jade, you know I'm sorry right?"

I froze and we stopped dancing for a second, then we started dancing again, "Why would you kiss me for a game?" I asked with my voice breaking, I bit my lip, I couldn't afford to cry.

"I told you already! Yes it was for the game, but I really meant the kiss!" I pondered on his words,

"Well it's too late now," I said sadly, "I'm dating Tony."

His eyes darkened and his teeth clenched, "If you don't wanna date me, then can you at least forgive me? And be my friend again? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" he exclaimed.

"We can still be friends." I really wanted to kiss him.

We continued to dance, he spun me. The spin was different, I put my arms over his head and he put his over mine, then we pulled away and he caught my right arm and spun me one way, then the other way. And we danced normal again.

I was smiling as I was spun, it was really run! I felt sort of dizzy, but it was fun! Although Nico spun me a bit to fast. My dress went above my waist, thankfully I wore shorts.

"Nico!" I exclaimed while blushing, "don't spin me so fast! My dress went up!"

"sorry." he replied while blushing.

We continued dancing and at the last few seconds we did the spin again, this time my dress only went up a little bit. Then another dance started, a slow dance! I danced with Nico again, it was a bit awkward. I mean I was dancing with the boy of my dreams and he was holding my waist and my arms were wrapped around him; wouldn't you be nervous?

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Nico asked me,

"N-no." my chest was smushed against his and my face was burning and was so close to his face.

"Well you look beautiful." he whispered in my ear and lightly nibbling.

I didn't respond, what could I say? My face burned and I felt uncomfortable yet safe. I wanted to stay in Nico's arms. I kissed his cheek and felt the heat coming off of his face.

I smiled at his reaction, "You're so cute!" I said, it's true, he's adorable he looks like a cute little dark, fluffy, ball of darkness!

He blushed deeper, "I am not cute!"

"Aww, sure you are!" I exclaimed, "You're adorable!"

"Am not!" he argued,

"Are too!"

"Give me one reason for how I'm 'cute'." he said,

"Well, when you blush you are super adorable! Your face turns red and you look like a little puppy!"

He blushed again, "No I don't!" he pulled his hand away from my back and sneezed quietly on his arm. He sounded so cute! Like a little kitty!

"Also when you sneeze it's adorable!" I added

"I am not adorable!" He whined,

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you are."

He leaned to my ear, "Well, you're pretty cute yourself Jade." I shivered when he said my name and blushed, he was teasing me now.

I kept my mouth shut I didn't wanna say anything, "Actually you're very adorable! Your eyes sparkle when your excited and when you pout you are really adorable." he claimed,

He brushed his lips passed mine, they didn't touch, but I wanted them to.

"N-Nico," I whined, I wanted him so badly!

He spun me and cradled me in his arms and we moved. He gently kissed my lips, it felt amazing! I felt sparks fly around us, I never felt this way when I kissed Tony. He kissed me one last time and we danced regularly. I wanted him to kiss me more, but Tony would find out and hurt Nico.

I sighed, "Nico, I really like you!" I blurted out,

"Me too," he confessed, (I think everyone knows they like each other by now! Holy Greek Jesus they are so ignorant when it comes to love!)

"But it's just that if Tony finds out," I began to stutter, "I-I just don't wanna hurt him. From the way he acts around me I know he l-likes me." I said sadly,

He was quiet for a while, then he sighed, "Maybe we should wait a little while, maybe we can get together later. You know, just to see if you still have feelings for him,"

I wanted to protest but my mouth felt like it was full of cotton, "get together later?" I thought in my head,

"But Nico..." my voice faltered,

"It's ok Jade, I would wait an eternity for you." I looked up at him and stared into his dark black eyes.

Most people would say his eyes were cold, but they weren't. Even though they were black, they made me feel warm. His eyes weren't cold, they were warm.

I rested my head onto his chest, I could hear his heart beating. I've heard most people say he would smell like death, because of the whole son of Hades thing. But no, to me he smelled like burning firewood. Like, the warm fire when it's crackling and warming me. Another reason why Nico Di Angelo isn't a cold person, his eyes and scent warmed me.

But he also smelled lightly like death. Not like corpses, or rotting flesh, but like dried roses, or the way it smells like when it's turning nightime.

I associated his scent with safety (get the reference?), when I was around him a felt safe, when his arms were around me I felt safe. I have never felt this way with Anthony. I needed to tell Tony that I wanted to date Nico instead.

I love Nico.

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~

"A dance. Why a dance? I don't even like dancing! Why am I even going?" I thought in my head as I sat on a chair and watching other people socialize.

I was about to leave when I saw Jade, she looked beautiful! He dress was dark grey, which looked amazing on her, and the dress looked kind of tight, "up there" but it looked good on her. Except, she was with Tony. My shoulders slouched at the sight and I blushed. Jade hasn't spoken a word to me since the incident during Capture the Flag. I couldn't blame her though, I embarrassed her.

Some music started playing, it was a slow dance. I thought of asking Jade, but she was dancing with Tony. A girl asked me of I wanted to dance and I said sure.

Then Jade was available for one of the dances and I asked her. She said yes! I told her I was sorry, she forgave me. But she said that she was dating Tony, she said we could at least be friends though. I was thankful for that at least.

I spun her during the dance, and I spun her a little to fast. Her dress went flying up! I apologized and she was bright red, she wore shorts but I imagine it was still embarrassing. The next dance started and I held her, my hands we're on her waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck.

I know this sounds extremely cheesy, but we talked about how we felt about each other. I told her she looked beautiful, I could feel the heat radiating off of her face. Her chest was smushed against mine and her face was so close to me!

She kissed my cheek and I blushed madly. She teased me on how I looked "cute" I protested against that. I am not "cute"(yes you are Nico). Jade told me I looked cute when I blushed, she said I looked like a puppy. I needed to sneeze so I did, and she said I sounded cute when I sneezed!

Next, I teased her! I told her she was adorable when she was excited and when she pouted she looked cute. I lightly brushed my lips close to hers without touching them. She whined and I kissed her. I spun her so she was cradled against my chest and kissed her again. I felt sparks fly when I kissed her, it felt amazing.

Jade told me that she didn't want to hurt Tony, meaning that she didn't want to break up. I was disappointed, I figured that I would have to wait. If I got to have Jade in the end, it would be worth it. I would wait an eternity for her. I told her to take her time on breaking up with Tony, to see if she still loved him.

She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. Her eyes were brown, there was a visible mist of grey surrounding her brown eyes. Jade's eyes were beautiful, they were unique and I could stare into them all day.

Jade rested her head on my chest, my heart beat rapidly at her touch. She was close enough for me to smell her(that sounds creepy), she smelled some-what like mint, but she always smelt like cotton candy to me.

I brought her face up to mine and kissed her. Like always, her lips tasted like cotton candy but they slightly tasted like strawberries, kissing Jade sent shivers down my spine. It felt amazing! She was everything I wanted, she was beautiful, smart, kind, considerate, caring and wasn't afraid of me.

But what if she found out I used to like Percy? What would she think? Is it necessary to know? I didn't tell her, besides I don't like Percy anymore.

I was lost in her lips, they were soft and inviting. I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. She's so beautiful(get the reference?).

I pulled away from the kiss and she groaned in disappointed, "I'm sorry Jade, but what if Tony catches us?"

She came back to it, "Oh yeah," she was blushing.

The song ended and we went back to our cabins. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into bed. (just wearing boxers yo, THAT IS SO HAWT! Just imagine if Jade saw that... Oh wait, she already has!)

I laid in my bed with one thought in my head; Jade loves me. I couldn't help but smile like a mad man at that thought. Jade is mine, I not let anyone else have her. She is mine, that damn Tony better keep his hands off of her.

But, in the morning what would happen? What would happen for the rest of the day? Would she even talk to me? I would just have to find out. I sighed rolled over and fell asleep

At least I knew Jade loved me.

~(^.^~)Next Day but it's night time!*gasp* (~^.^)~

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

Today I've been trying to find a way to break up with Tony, it wasn't easy. He just, I don't even know anymore. I, he, I just don't know how to tell him. When he tells me he loves me, I feel guilty because me and Nico are going to see each other tonight

Tonight I'm going to see Nico

~(^.^~)going into the woods(~^.^)~

I snuck out of my cabin and headed for the woods. I hoped no one saw me leave. I reached the woods and saw Nico sitting on the ground against a tree.

"Hi Jade," he said waving at me,

I ran over to him and hugged him, he hugged me back. I took in his scent; he smelled like burning firewood.

I kissed his cheek, "Hi Nico," I said quietly,

He kissed me and I kissed back. Our lips smashed together and I held his head and he pulled me closer to him. I was leaning against him as he was leaning against the tree. He slipped off the tree and fell on his back, now I was on top of him.

I pulled away from the kiss, a strand of saliva kept us connected but then broke off. I got off of him and sat up, he did the same. I laid on his lap(imagine something was poking her XD), and he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Nico, when did you fall in love with me?" I asked him,

"Remember that time when I wasn't at dinner, and you came in and brought me back? And you tripped on a mythomagic card?" Nico replied,

I nodded, "I remember that." I said, "why did you fall in love with me there?"

He sighed and hesitated, "Remember that I had my sword with me?" he asked

"yeah." I replied,

"W-well, that day I was planning on," he swallowed, "I was planning on killing myself." he finished quietly,

I looked at him with shocked eyes, "Y-you were?" I asked shocked, "Why?"

"Well I felt like nobody cared for me, when you told me you were concerned and you thought of me as your friend, I fell in love with you. You made me feel like someone actually cared for me." Nico said,

I sat up and kissed his cheek, "Never kill yourself Nico, I wouldn't be able to live if you were gone!" I kissed him again, "I love you."

He kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder, "When did you fall in love with me?" he asked

I thought about it. When I first saw him I thought he was cute, and when he was about to kill himself I wanted to comfort him and make him feel better. But then I thought about when I had a nightmare and he comforted me. I think that's when I knew I loved him.

"Remeber when I had a nightmare and you came to my cabin and comforted me?"

He nodded, "I think that's when I fell in love with you." I finished, "You made me feel like someone care for me." I kissed him, "I'm definitely am not gonna become a hunter any time soon." I joked,

He laughed, "Good, because then you wouldn't be able to date me!"

I looked at him and saw him staring at me. I felt a bit self conscious and crossed my arms, blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" he asked me noticing my sudden actions,

"N-nothing," I honestly was just really nervous and feeling self conscious

"If there's something wrong you can tell me Jade."

I looked at him, "Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked,

"Of course I do," he replied,

"Why do you think I'm pretty?" I questioned, "practically all my life I've been made fun of for my looks!" it was true, I was made fun of for my eyes and hair. My hair was almost never in control and was very puffy if I didn't straighten it.

"I like the way you look, I think one of your best features are your eyes." he said,

"But everyone always says my eyes are weird because they change color."

He shook his head, "No, your eyes are beautiful. Those people are probably just jealous."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Jade? Are you afraid of me?" he asks,

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I asked,

He shrugged, "I don't know, most people say I'm intimidating. Most people are afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. I think you're adorable! You aren't scary one bit." I replied,

He smiled and kissed me. His hand went through my hair and his other hand held my waist. I hugged his back and pulled him closer to me as we kissed and I landed on my back. He was on top of me and was kissing me sloppily. He pulled away from the kiss smiled, and he began kissing me again.

I moaned into the kiss and his tongue found his way inside my mouth and I couldn't help but be pleasured. He rubbed my leg lightly and I shivered at his touch. We kissed with passion and each touch was electrifying and made me crave more of him.

When he began to take off my shirt, I panicked and put my hand on chest and lightly pushed him away. I was scared, I suddenly felt small and insecure, I didn't want to go farther. I wasn't ready.

I broke the kiss, "I-I'm sorry Nico, but I'm not ready. I'm only 13(Jeezus Nico was excited)."

He blushed deeply, "I-I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you into anything."

Nico got off of me and stood up, "Well, we should get going back to our cabins." he said still blushing,

I stood up shakily, my mind was still racing from the pleasure I felt earlier, "Y-yeah, we should."

I stumbled but Nico caught me, and I realized my shirt was still up from when Nico tried to, you know. My stomach was showing and I pulled down my shirt blushing.

"How do you have a belly button?" Nico asked me,

"What?" I asked confused,

"You know, a belly button. You get it when you come out of your mom's stomach, but your mom is Athena. Her kids come from her head."

I was confused, I'll admit I wasn't to knowledgeable on "certain things" like intimacy and childbirth, but I knew most kids came from the stomach. I mean I haven't even been through middle school, I was probably one of the dumbest Athena kids.

Athena kids came from a head, like literally when our mom has a love connection with a boy, a baby appears!

"I don't really know." I said,

"Oh, sorry just curious." he said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, "Well bye Jade, sorry for going a little to far." he said and kissed my cheek,

"Goodnight Nico, I love you." I said while kissing him back,

We walked back to our cabins and I snuck in and laid in my bed. I thought about what happened between me and Nico tonight. I blushed furiously at the thought.

I am afraid of intimacy.

**Don't judge Jade for being afraid of sex; she is FRICKIN THIRTEEN! I'm finally tearing Tade apart! NIDE FTW! I think I might make something terrible happen soon. I have so many ideas! Also i think a song that would go perfectly with this story is "Say something" by great big world. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow! Btw, I posted a pic of what Jade looks like in her dress on instagram, my username is JadeCHB **

**Sneak Peak for chapter 8:**

"Jade, this is gonna sound a little weird," he said nervously, "but could I see the scars?" he finished while blushing.

I blushed, "I-I guess," I turned around and hesitantly took off my shirt, "Why I am doing this?" I thought in my head.

I took off my shirt and brushed my hair to the side. Nico inspected the cuts as if he were seeing if they matched any animal or monster markings.

He sighed, "No luck?" I asked,

He shook his head, "nope, I don't know what could've made it. They look like a cuts someone would make."

Nico traced one of the scars with his finger and I squeaked in surprise, he pulled back his finger, "Sorry." he mumbled,

**Fun from the depths of my mind:**

**Jade's wild dreams with Aphrodite:**

Aphrodite: your ass belongs to Nico

Jade: WTF?

Aphrodite: Yep

**Where RG is during the story:**

*During the ballroom dancing where Nico and Jade are dancing*

Nico and Jade: *kiss*

RG: yes *smiles evilly* this is going according to plan. *disappears into the shadows*

*During them kissing in the woods*

RG: Yes... No one can have Jade except for Nico *disappears in a magical rainbow explosion*

**References:**

"I associated his scent with safety," from Divergent or Insurgent, I don't remember.

"I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. She's so beautiful," from Bruno Mars's song "Just the way you are"

"I am afraid of intimacy." from Divergent


	9. Scars and Awkward talks with Nico

Chapter 8 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~

It's been two weeks ever since the dance. Jade and I have been sneaking out of our cabins at night to see each other. We do this in secret because Jade is still dating Tony. Jade wants to find a way to break up with Tony but can't find a way how.

I am in my bed thinking about her. It's almost breakfast and I decide to get up and get dressed. I put on a black shirt and jeans, with my favorite jacket. I walk down to the pavilion and sit at my table. I briefly make eye contact with Jade then look away.

No one knows we are secretly dating, at least I hope no one knows. I eat the small portions on my plate and breakfast ends. I see Jade walk back in her cabin while her siblings go off to different places. I go to my cabin and stay there for a while. I'm planning on going to her cabin in a few minutes.

I begin walking over to Jade's cabin and I open the door. I see what I didn't expect to see.

Jade was in her undergarments

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

As my siblings went off to other places I stayed in the cabin. Throughout the weeks, parts of my body have been feeling sore. And when I sweat, my back and shoulders burn. I realized that I had a cut on my shoulder, it looked like a cut I would make.

I noticed then cut when me and Nico were kissing.

Nico was kissing me then started sucking on my collarbone and he noticed a cut.

"Jade? Did you cut again?" he asked with concern,

"What?" I said confused, I looked at my arm and saw what he meant, there was a cut on my shoulder.

"When did I get this?" I said out loud, "I haven't cut recently!"

After that, I began to grow suspicious of what scars I had. So I am standing in front of a mirror in my undergarments. First I notice the one on my shoulder, then there are a few around my neck near the scar my dad gave me.

Then I turn around and look at my back. I gasp in horror and shock. There are many scars all over. And they look fairly new! I touch them and it stings. When did I get these?

My thoughts were interrupted when Nico busted through the door. He saw me and turned bright red.

He noticed the scars on my back, "Jade! What happened?" he rushed over to me and inspected my back.

I winced at his touch, "I don't know, I was just looking at the scars I had, and noticed all off the ones on my back."

I realized I was still in my undergarments and Nico was looking, at me.

I blushed, "Uhh Nico?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me,

I crossed my arms in attempt to cover my chest, "Could you look away? I'm only wearing my bra and panties."

He reddened, "Oh yeah sure! Sorry!" he turned around and I put my clothes back on.

I sighed, "he keeps on getting further in seeing me, next time you know he's gonna see me nude!" I thought in my head,

"Okay, I'm done dressing up Nico." I said,

He turned around and hugged me, I hugged him back, "Why were there scars on your back? Are you cutting again?" Nico asked me worriedly,

I shook my head, "I just noticed that my back was feeling sore recently. Remember when you found that scar on my shoulder? I didn't make that and I've been curious if I had any other scars." I explained,

"Have you been in combat recently?" he asked,

I shook my head, "No, I don't know how I got these."

"Have you been having nightmares?" Nico questioned,

I began to think, I have been having nightmares, "Yeah, why?"

"What were they about?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I just remember waking up in cold sweat or crying."

He looked worried, "How come you haven't been telling me this?"

"It didn't seem important, they are just nightmares. And how is this relevant to the scars on my back?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking that maybe you like, fell off your bed and scraped your back."

I laughed, "I never wake up on the floor."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Just a thought, do they hurt?"

"A little," I replied,

"Jade, this is gonna sound a little weird," he said nervously, "but could I see the scars?" he finished while blushing.

I blushed, "I-I guess," I turned around and hesitantly took off my shirt, "Why I am doing this?" I thought in my head.

I took off my shirt and brushed my hair to the side. Nico inspected the cuts as if he were seeing if they matched any animal or monster markings.

He sighed, "No luck?" I asked,

He shook his head, "nope, I don't know what could've made it. They look like a cuts someone would make."

Nico traced one of the scars with his finger and I squeaked in surprise, he pulled back his finger, "Sorry." he mumbled,

"No problem!" I said a little too quickly, I could still feel his finger on my back, I shivered at the thought.

Nico looked around other places for scars. He looked at my back, shoulders and collar bone. Thankfully he avoided touching, the chest area. There were scars on my back, my shoulders and my neck.

"I don't know how I got these!" I huffed in frustration,

"Same," he sighed, "I'm just worried about you, what if someone is trying to hurt you?"

I shivered at the thought, "Who would want to hurt me?"

"Well, nothing a little ambrosia or nectar can't fix right?" Nico asked while giving me my shirt,

I took my shirt and put it on, "Nah, I'm good they are just cuts. They'll heal."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, bye." Nico said while kissing me,

Nico walked towards the door to open it, but suddenly the doorknob turned. Nico disappeared into the shadows and the door opened. It was Tony.

"Hey Jade!" he said smiling and walking into the room,

"Hi Tony." I said waving,

Tony walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "What are you doing here?"

I felt nervous, "Um, waiting for you?"

He smiled mischievously, "Oh really?" he began to kiss me,

I shivered as he kissed me, he pushed me down on the bed and I began to panic.

I pushed him away shakily, "T-Tony, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked worriedly,

"I-I think," I hesitated, "I think we should," I gulped, "b-breakup."

Tony looked at me with confusion and sadness, "Why?"

"I don't think we belong together. I-It's not you-"

"Stop." he said through clenched teeth, "Don't tell me the whole "It's not you it's me" thing,"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes were full of sadness, "I know you like Nico still,"

I sighed, "I do still like him, I'm sorry Tony."

Tony stood up and began to walk out the door, "Are we still friends at least?" I asked,

He paused, "I don't know." he walked out the door and left me in the room alone.

I knew from the start that I didn't like Tony, I just wanted to give him a chance. But I only hurt him by doing that. Even though I never really liked him in that way, he was still my friend. But now he probably hates me!

I wanted to start crying, but I didn't, at least now I could date Nico without cheating on someone. After a few minutes, I decided I needed to go see Nico, I stood up and walked over to the Hades cabin.

I opened the cabin door, "Nico?" no one answered.

I walked in the cabin and looked around, no one. I sat on his bed.

"Where could he be?" I thought,

I looked around the room, it was dark. The cabin was pretty cool looking, there were torches with greek fire and other cool things. I laid on Nico's bed. His bed smelled like him, I took in a deep breath of the smell, it smelled like firewood.

After a few minutes of laying down, I sat up and noticed his jacket, I put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror; the jacket was way too big for me! I giggled at my appearance. I zipped up the jacket, I could smell his scent coming off of the jacket. I felt safe wearing his jacket, it made me feel like Nico's arms were around me.

Where was Nico anyway? It's been at least 15 minutes since I've come into the cabin. I was about to go out when Nico came in through the door.

Nico came in panting heavily with his shirt ripped and a few scars on his arms and face. His head was dripping with blood. His Stygian iron sword glowed faintly and had a few streaks of blood on it. He walked in and saw me.

I gasped, "Oh my gods Nico!" I rushed towards him, "Are you okay? You're bleeding! We should get you some ambrosia or-or nectar!" I began saying frantically,

He limped over to his bed and sat down, "I- Tony- we-" he kept trying to say but had to catch his breath occasionally,

"What?"

He finally caught his breath, "Tony and I *pant* were fighting, *pant*"

"Why?"

Nico looked at me then smiled, "You look nice in my jacket." he said straying away from the subject,

I looked down and realized I was still wearing it, I took it off, "Why were you two fighting."

He sighed, "He said that I stole you from him or whatever. You should see him, he's worse."

I sat next to him, "You guys fought over me?" I asked shocked,

Nico nodded,

"But why? What's so special about me? I'm not even pretty,"

Why would they fight over me? There is nothing special about me, I'm emo and shy, I cut! Is there something attractive about cuts?

"Well I'm not sure about Tony, but I like you because you make me feel better. When I'm around you I feel like someone actually cares about me."

I just stared at Nico for awhile, that's why I like Nico. When I'm around him I feel like someone actually cares for me.

I realized he was still hurt, his head was bleeding a lot by now, "I should get you a cloth to clean you up."

I got a towel and soaked it in water. I put the towel on his head and the blood immediately covered a spot of the towel. Nico winced, I said I was sorry and continued to clean his cuts.

"Nico, I'm going to take off your shirt." I tried to say without sounding nervous,

He didn't respond and took off his shirt obediently. I felt my face heat up when he took off his shirt. There was a huge cut going through his chest and a few small cuts. I decided I'd need to put some nectar on the big cut.

"Nico? Do you have any nectar?" I asked,

He nodded and pointed towards a shelf with a bottle of nectar. I took the nectar and dabbed some on the cuts. He winced when I touched his cuts and I said quiet sorry's every time.

His chest was healed and I couldn't help but stare. He was pretty scrawny but he was in good shape. It's not like he had a six pack of anything, he's 13, it would be weird if he had one, actually it would be impressive but whatever.

His arms weren't to scarred but I wiped the blood of the his arms with water and a towel. I moved onto his back, there wasn't any cuts and there was only blood so I just wiped his back.

Nico's head began to bleed again, so I dabbed just a little bit of nectar on his head and it stopped bleeding. I wiped off the remaining blood off of his face.

"Thanks Jade," Nico said,

"No problem." I replied,

He grinned, "Why are you so happy?" I asked,

"This is what I meant." Nico said,

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I said I liked you because I felt like you cared about me. And you helped me out of your own free will, not because you had to, because you wanted to." he explained,

I smiled and kissed him, he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He kissed me back. Our lips separated from each other and immediately came back together for when we needed air. I tried to stop myself from trembling when he placed his hand on my hips. My lips began to tremble as we kissed. I was afraid we might go to far.

"What's wrong Jade?" Nico asked noticing my trembling,

"N-nothing, I'm just nervous." I replied,

"Why are you nervous?"

"N-no reason."

"You're stuttering,"

I crossed my arms over my chest as an attempt to stop shaking, "I'm fine."

"Am I making you scared?"

I shook my head, "Then what are you afraid of?" he asked,

I sighed, "I-I'm afraid of sex." I said quietly,

He just stared at me, "You probably think I'm weird now." I stated while blushing,

"Jade, we are only thirteen. Do you really think we are matured enough to even do 'That'? I mean, sometimes I want to, but I don't want to make you do something you will regret." he admitted shyly,

"I don't even really understand what 'that' is. I was sent to an orphanage when I was like 8 at the time, and orphanages don't really teach that stuff to eight year olds."

There was an awkward silence between us, "Well, you know what a period is right?"

I nodded, "The one that girls have?"

"Yeah, so when she is on her period if a man and woman have 'that' then the girl could get pregnant and have a baby." he explained,

I was confused, that didn't make any sense, "I don't understand."

He sighed and explained to me how exactly it worked(censoring that part, you guys know how that works).

"So yeah, that's how it works." he said while blushing,

"Oh, well that's interesting." I said sarcastically as I felt my face redden, "How do you know this?"

He shrugged, "I was in school for a little while." he explained, "and being around the Stoll's for a long time, you don't stay innocent for to long around them." he added,

I laughed at that, "I never learned any of that around them."

"Well your lucky, how did you even know the concept of it?"

How did I know? "Well, we've been close to doing it a couple of times, I guess just instinct." I felt like it was stupid to be afraid of it.

"Someday if you wanna do it, we can but not now. We're too young." Nico said while blushing,

I nodded, "Of course we are only 13." then I remembered about Tony, "What happened to Tony anyway?"

"He's in the infirmary." Nico said.

"Daaayyuuuuuummm, you really beat him!"

He laughed, "Yeah, and now your mine."he said while nuzzling my nose,

I giggled and remembered the story of Hades kidnapping Persephone, "Are you kidnapping me like your dad did with Persephone?"

"I might have to," he whispered into my ear,

I pretended to be scared, "Oh no!"

"Don't be scared, you know you love me." he replied while kissing me,

I kissed him back, kissing him sent electric shocks down my spine. It felt amazing! I placed one of my hands on his torso and he shivered. He stroked one of his hands through my hair while the other hand held my hips. I began to tremble again, he firmly held my hips which stopped some of the trembling.

"It's ok Jay, don't be scared. We aren't going to do anything." he reassured me,

I was breathing heavily, he removed his hand from my hips and intertwined it with my hand. Nico held my other hand and our noses nuzzled each other. We kissed again, I stopped trembling and enjoyed the kiss.

"See?" he parted from the kiss, "We didn't go to far, you don't need to be afraid."

I smiled, "I know, it's a silly fear. I don't know why I'm afraid."

Nico released my hands and they fell to my sides.

Nico studied me, "Hmm, where are the places that make you tremble when I touch you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I dunno, but my hips obviously."

He placed one of his hands on my hips, "does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

I shivered, "Sorta,"

Nico moved his hands upward onto my stomach, I could feel his cold skin through my shirt. The feeling began to make me nervous.

I moved his hand away from my stomach and shook my head, "Not there."

He avoided touching my chest area. I think he had enough common sense to know I'd feel uncomfortable if his hands were there. The pale-skinned boy put one of his hands onto my shoulders, it felt fine.

I nodded and he placed his hand onto my thigh. It felt weird, I didn't like his hand there. I pushed his hand away and shook my head.

"So I'm not allowed to touch your stomach or legs," Nico claimed,

I nodded my head, "I just feel uncomfortable on those places I guess."

"Still, you shouldn't be afraid. I won't do anything unless you are okay with it."

I sighed, "I know, I don't understand why I'm afraid, I just am."

"It's okay, I just think that you should trust me more." I confessed,

I nodded in agreement and scratched the back of my neck, "I do, it's just I silly fear," I said, "I'll get over it eventually." I added,

Nico leaned into my ear, "Maybe I can help you face it."

I blushed and pushed him away, "Eventually, " I said quietly, "I'm sure we'll still be together when I'm ready." I added while smirking,

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we?" he joked,

"Maybe a little," I confessed,

I smiled and kissed him, "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked,

"Sure, you can tell your cabin you had a sleep over with me." he said,

"Thanks," I said happily,

Nico stripped down so he was only wearing boxers and I blushed. I decided I trusted Nico enough to not do anything while I slept so I kept my shirt on and took of my bra and just wore my underwear and shirt. I laid in his bed with him, and he hugged me close to his chest and I fell asleep peacefully.

**Meh, there has been a lot of fluff lately. Hopefully something bad won't happen... *creeper noises* Thatsssss a nice ship you have there, it would be a shame if something happened to it! - How I feel right now, imma see the Divergent movie tomorrow YAAYY.**

**Sneak Peak of chapter 9:**

She frowned, "Why?"

I sighed, "I'm planning on looking for my sister Bianca."

"Can I come with you?" Jade asked hopefully,

I shook my head, "It's too dangerous."

She nodded sadly, "It's fine, you'll be back soon?

"I hope so," I kissed her nose,

"When are you leaving today?"

**~(^.^~)Aphrodite dreams!(~^.^)~**

Aphrodite: Yesssss you finally dumped Tony!

Jade: ...

Aphrodite: YAYAYAAAA NIDE NIDE NIIIIIDEEE! #SHIPIT

Jade: ...

Aphrodite: *laughs wickedly*

Jade: is there a way to end this dream?

Aphrodite: Nope,

Jade: *sigh*

Aphrodite: *smiles*


	10. One door closes, another one opens

Chapter 9 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

I woke up in a place I don't usually wake up in. The place was dark, and I realized someone was in the bed with me. I remembered last night when I asked if I could sleep with Nico.

I sighed, I was glad that I woke up next to someone who cared about me. My back sort of stung, I rubbed the back of my neck and my neck was wet. I assumed it was just sweat, I looked at my fingers.

"Holy shit!" I screamed and Nico bolted up, IT WAS MUTHA FRICKIN' BLOOD!

"Hm? What? What happened!?" Nico mumbled out,

"My neck is bleeding!" I exclaimed,

"How?" he said inspecting my neck,

"I dunno." I shrugged,

"Does it hurt?" he asked,

I shook my head, "No, I'm just surprised."

Blood dripped down from my neck and down onto by back, I shuddered. It felt weird!

"Great, now my shirt is soaked in blood!" I exclaimed angrily,

"You could borrow one of my shirts." Nico suggested,

I nervously scratched my shoulder, "Um sure."

He glanced at my shoulder, "Um Jade, you shouldn't be scratching yourself. I think I know where you got the scars."

I gave him a blank look, "What."

He pointed at my shoulder, "You just cut yourself."

I glanced over at my shoulder, it was bleeding, "Oh great." I mumbled, "I cut while I'm asleep and I'm not even conscious of it(I legitimately do this in IRL)."

"Maybe you should cut your finger nails." he suggested,

I sighed, "I guess, well could I borrow a shirt? Mine is soaked with blood."

Nico laughed, "Sure."

He stood up and went to his drawer and pulled out a black shirt, he handed it to me. It was a little bit to big but not to big.

"Thanks," I mumbled,

"No problem." he replied nonchalantly,

I picked up my discarded clothes from last night and walked into the bathroom, "I'm just gonna change." I said,

I took off my blood soaked shirt and attempted to wipe the blood on my back and neck off. I sighed, it was hard! I couldn't see what I was doing. I put on my bra and pants then peaked out the door.

"Nico? C-could you help me get the blood off?" I asked while blushed and covering my chest slightly,

Nico blushed, "S-sure."

He walked in and I brushed my hair to the side of my shoulder and he took a towel and soaked it in water. He wiped the blood off of my neck, then dried my neck. Next, he wiped my shoulder and back.

"Thanks." I mumbled,

He walked out of bathroom and let me finish changing. I put on the black shirt he let me borrow and looked in the mirror. The shirt went a little lower then my hips, but in other ways it was fine.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on my shoes, I combed my black hair out with my fingers.

~(^.^~)Le few days later(~^.^)~

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~

After a few more days of staying at Camp Half-Blood, I realized that I still needed to go to the underworld at search for Bianca. I signed and decided I would leave today. It would be hard to leave because Jade probably wouldn't be able to come with me; it would be too dangerous for her. I decided I would tell Jade later on today.

Also a certain raven-haired, sea-green eyed boy came back to camp, and I did not want to be around him. I'm terrified of being around Percy!

*Later on that day*

Jade and I were sitting near a patch of wild flowers and Jade began making a flower crown. The flower crown reminded me of my step mother Persephone. I sighed at the thought of going back down there, I didn't want to leave Jade, but I wanted to find Bianca. Bianca was one of the only people who accepted me.

Jade finished her flower crown, "Look Nico!" she said excitedly, "Do you like it?" she put it on her head,

I laughed, "Mmh, you look nice."

She placed it on my head and I sneezed. The pollen was getting into my nose and it made my nose stuffy.

"I didn't know you had allergies," Jade said while taking the crown off,

"*sniff* I'm fine it's just *sniff* a little bit of pollen." I replied while rubbing my nose,

"They are just allergies, you don't need to be embarrassed." she giggled,

I held back a blush, "I'm not embarrassed!"

"Then why are you denying your allergies?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. She stopped talking and melted into the kiss.

Jade pulled away, "You're still allergic, kissing me won't change that."

I stuck my tongue out at her then sneezed again, "Fine, I'm allergic."

She laughed and stood up, "Come on! Let's go back to your cabin so that you'll stop sneezing." she teased,

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my pants, "Jade, I'm going back to the Underworld today."

She frowned, "Why?"

I sighed, "I'm planning on looking for my sister Bianca."

"Can I come with you?" Jade asked hopefully,

I shook my head, "It's too dangerous."

She nodded sadly, "It's fine, you'll be back soon?

"I hope so,(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NICO DON'T GO)" I kissed her nose,

"When are you leaving today?"

"After dinner probably," I replied looking at the sun, "Speaking of which it's almost dinner time."

"Do you have to go?" Jade asked sadly,

I nodded, "If I don't go, then Bianca might be reincarnated, and I might never see her again."

We walked to the pavilion in silence, I could tell she didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to leave either, I didn't know how long I would be gone. I hoped it wouldn't be that long.

After dinner I said goodbye to Jade and kissed her, "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," she said and kissed my cheek, "IM me?"

"There aren't many rainbows in the Underworld, but if I get the chance I will."

"Bye," she said,

Since LA was far away from New York I would have to make my way there slowly or I might pass out. I decided, I would just take the risk and shadow travel immediately, I have some ambrosia and nectar.

I seeped into the shadows and made it in my father's palace. I felt dizzy and nauseous, I took a little bite of ambrosia and felt a little better.

"Hello Nico!" I heard a voice say,

I groaned, it was my dad, "Hi dad," I said while turning around to face him,

"How was your stay at Camp Half-Blood?" my dad asked,

"It was fine." I replied,

"How is your girlfriend?" Hades questioned,

"Jade is- Wait, how do you know I have a girlfriend?" I asked shocked,

He laughed, "I know things! I'm a god!" he said while cracking up, "Anyways, I hope your using protection, don't forget to always use a-"

"DAD!" I yelled while blushing, "We haven't done that," I face palmed,

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you haven't,"

"I'm going to my room." I grumbled,

I walked to my room and laid down, I was exhausted. Shadow traveling takes a lot of work, especially if it's a long distance.

"With great powers, comes great need to take a nap." I mumbled before falling asleep.

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

I sighed as Nico left for the Underworld, what was I going to do? I didn't exactly have friends. Tonight we were going to the campfire, we were allowed to sit where ever we wanted; which I thought was a sick joke because Nico had JUST left. Annabeth was sitting with Percy and I sat by myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a saytr and a girl with punkish black messy hair wearing a torn grey polo shirt and a short ripped red and black plaid skirt with blue eyes full of fright came in screaming something.

"What were those things?! They tried to kill me!" the girl screamed,

"Myka, calm down!" said the saytr,

"No! I will not calm down Clyde! Not until I get an explanation of what happened!" said the girl, I think her name was Myka,

"Okay, Okay Chiron will explain!" said Clyde,

Soon enough Chiron galloped in between them, "What is going on?"

Myka stared at Chiron in disbelief "Y-you're a centaur? What is going on here?"

Myka was literally just a few feet away from me and practically the entire camp was staring at her. There were a few whistles and she gave the camp a bitter look. I wouldn't have the guts to do that.

Chiron sighed, "Clyde you did a good job, she isn't hurt." he faced me, "Can you explain to her what's going on?"

She saw me and inspected me, "You're kind of cute," she leaned in close to my face and I yelped and backed away from her,

"What's your name?" she asked me,

I gulped, "J-Jay-jay," I couldn't say my name,

"Jay?" she questioned

"Jade," I finished,

"Okay, Jade. Can you explain to me what the frick is going on?!" she exclaimed,

I sighed, "Ok, so you're a demigod,"

"Those are real?" she interrupted,

"Yes, and demigods attract monsters so satyrs, like your friend over there, go out and help demigods get to Camp Half-Blood where they are safe from monsters."

Myka gave me a blank look, "So I am a demigod?" she said in shock,

I nodded, "Yup,"

"What were those things that attacked me?" she asked,

"What did they look like?"

She paused, "Well, they were cheerleaders with flaming hair and had a horse leg and a metal leg."

I thought about what the creature would be, I was about to answer when A raven haired, sea green eyed boy stood up, "It was an empousai that attacked you, what did you do to provoke it?"

Myka turned her attention to Percy, "What do you mean?"

"Empousai don't usually attack girls." Percy said,

The punkish girl shrugged "She was ganging up on an innocent guy, I couldn't let her bully him. He didn't do anything to her."

She didn't really seem like someone who would stand up for an innocent person.

"I fought her," she added, there goes the kindness of that, she looked at Percy again and narrowed her eyes, "D-Don't you go to my school?"

Percy looked at her, "I go to Goode High School,"

The blue eyed girl nodded, "Yeah I go there too, I'm a freshman."

"What's your name?" Someone asked,

"Mykalea, but people call me Myka."

"Well, until you are claimed by your godly parent, you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin." Tony said,

Oh great, Tony is here. Whoop dee do.

"Connor, Travis, take Myka to the Hermes cabin." Chiron instructed,

Connor and Travis came over and took Myka started to take her to the Hermes cabin.

"Wait," Myka said, "Who is my dad?"

"So your mom is mortal." I said out loud, I tried to ignore the people that stared at me, "Your dad is the god,"

"Sooo, my dad is a god?" Myka asked, I nodded, "Who is your dad?" she asked,

"My dad is dead." I said bitterly, I hated talking about my dad, "My mom is Athena."

"Oh, well see you in the morning?" she asked,

Myka waved good bye then Connor and Travis took her to the Hermes cabin. After that everyone went back to their cabins and I began to think if I had just made a friend.

I didn't exactly know who her dad could be, maybe Ares? I don't know, I've had enough problems with Ares. If worse comes to worse then she would be great friends/siblings with Tony and hate me for dumping her brother. Unless she wasn't an Ares kid...

I hope she isn't an Ares kid. I hope Nico is okay, I wish I could talk to him. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." I tried to convince myself to fall asleep,

I couldn't fall asleep and I was frustrated, I feel like everyone I care about is leaving me! I fall in love with a guy, he goes to the underworld, I make a friend who falls in love with me, I give him a chance then leave him.

In the morning I decided I would visit Mykalea, just to see if she got comfortable. Maybe I could IM Nico first. Better check on Myka first. I grabbed a CHB T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts hopefully she'd be okay with wearing this, it would probably be more comfortable then wearing a uniform.

When I looked for some clothes I found Nico's shirt that he let me borrow when we had a little sleep over in his cabin. I smiled at the thought, we didn't do anything, but I enjoyed being around Nico. The shirt was black and had no design on it, it was a little big but it had Nico's scent on it. Holding the shirt made me miss him.

I walked over to the Hermes cabin, she would be staying there until she was claimed, unless her dad was Hermes... I opened the cabin door, and saw Connor, Travis and Myka laughing about something.

"Hey Myka," I said and walked in,

She stopped laughing and looking at me, "Hey Jay!" she smiled and waved,

"Jade," I corrected, "I brought you some clothes, sorry if they don't fit, their mine."

"Thanks!" she said taking the clothes, "I'm just gonna change, Kay?"

Myka walked into the bathroom, "You guys are treating her well right?" I asked Connor and Travis,

They nodded, "She's awesome! She would make an amazing sister! She is great at pulling pranks." oh great, she's probably a Hermes kid, better then an Ares kid!

Myka came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes, "They fit fine, thanks Jade."

I smiled, "Well, let's go to breakfast!" I said, "Well, you'll have to sit with the Hermes table."

"Okay," Myka said

Connor and Travis walked with her to break fast and I sat at my table and they sat at the Hermes table. I glanced over to the Hades table, no one was there, I sighed. I glanced over to the Ares table and saw Tony looking at Myka. Maybe is Myka wasn't an Ares kid they could date! Maybe Tony would be my friend again.

Suddenly a light flashed above Myka's head!

She looked up and gasped, it was the sign of...

~(^.^~)Mykalea's POV(~^.^)~

Hello! My name is Mykalea, but you can call me Myka. I am 14 years old and I go to a high school called "Goode High School" I'm in ninth grade, and the school year is almost over! Just another week! I sighed in relief as I walked down the halls with my friend Clyde. He seemed a lot older then he actually was, he had curly brown hair and wore big nerdy glasses.

It was an unfortunate year for me because starting this year we are required to wear uniforms! I wore a grey polo shirt and a plaid red and black skirt with white knee high socks and black converses. I didn't wear too much makeup, just mascara so my blue eyes showed.

I was walking to my next class when one of the stupid cheerleaders was ganging up on an innocent boy.

"Come on!" the cheerleader said in a high pitched voice,

"No! Leave me alone." the boy tried to push her away,

Her figure flashed and her hair flamed, I walked up to her and Clyde tried to hold me back. I pulled my arm free from his grasp and stormed up to her.

"Dude, leave him alone. He isn't doing anything to you." I said crossing my arms,

"Back off punk," she narrowed her eyes at me and pursed her lips, "Hm! Half-Blood.." she mumbled and crossed her arms,

"What did you just call me?" I asked while clenched my teeth,

"What are you gonna do about it punk?" she asked, and her image changed into a girl with flaming her, sharpened teeth and... A horse leg and a donkey leg?

"What's wrong with your legs?" I said out loud,

She growled, "Don't mention the legs."

The boy slipped away before she noticed and when she noticed she yelled at me, "Great! You made my meal slip away!"

"You were going to eat him?!" she said shocked,

Suddenly she jumped at me, "Get off of me!" I screeched as she clawed at my shirt,

I kicked her leg and she growled, I struggled out of her grasp but she clawed at my skirt and I tripped.

She quickly got back on her feet, "I don't usually eat girls, but I'll make an exception for you." she smirked and grabbed my arm,

Clyde used his text book and hit her head, "Ow!"

She turned to him, and I grabbed the closet thing in could reach which happened to be a pair of scissors and stabbed her in the back. She screeched and exploded in a fire of dust. I coughed as the dust got on me and the fire alarms and sprinklers went off.

"Vlacas!" Clyde said which I some how translated in my head, he called himself an idiot, he grabbed my arm, "Myka come on! We have to leave!"

"Whaaaa-!" I said as he dragged me away,

We were on the road and he threw a gold coin on the road, "Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês!" he said as he threw the coin,

I was about to tell him he was crazy, but the coin sinked into the ground and a grey taxi appeared. We went inside of it, my head throbbed from falling and my uniform was ripped, I passed out.

When I woke up we were at some sort of camp, I got out of the taxi and started spitting out questions, "Where are we?" "What was that thing?" "Who were those ladies?" "What are you?"

Clyde tried to silence me, but I wouldn't be quiet, "Calm down Myka!"

We were at some sort of camp fire, No! I will not calm down Clyde! Not until I get an explanation of what happened!"

"Okay, Okay Chiron will explain!" said Clyde,

Soon enough a centaur galloped in between us, Wait, A CENTAUR?! "What is going on?" said the centaur

I stared stared at it in disbelief "Y-you're a centaur? What is going on here?"

Practically the entire camp was staring at me. There were a few whistles and I gave the camp a bitter look.

Chiron sighed, "Clyde you did a good job, she isn't hurt." not hurt? I AM FRICKING COVERED IN MONSTER DUST AND MY UNIFORM IS RIPPED AND I DIDN'T BRING EXTRA CLOTHES!

Chiron faced a girl with grey brown eyes and black hair, "Can you explain to her what's going on?"

I saw her and inspected her, "You're kind of cute," I leaned in close to her face and she yelped and backed away from me,

"What's your name?" I asked,

She gulped, "J-Jay-jay,"

"Jay?" I questioned

"Jade," she finished,

"Okay, Jade. Can you explain to me what the frick is going on?!" I exclaimed,

Jade sighed, "Ok, so you're a demigod,"

"Those are real?" I interrupted,

"Yes, and demigods attract monsters so satyrs, like your friend over there, go out and help demigods get to Camp Half-Blood where they are safe from monsters."

I gave her a blank look, "So I am a demigod?" I asked in shock,

Jade nodded, "Yup,"

"What were those things that attacked me?" I asked,

"What did they look like?"

I paused, "Well, she was a cheerleader with flaming hair and had a horse leg and a metal leg."

A familiar raven haired, sea green eyed boy stood up, "It was an empousai that attacked you, what did you do to provoke it?"

I turned my attention to the boy, "What do you mean?"

"Empousai don't usually attack girls." the boy said said,

I shrugged "She was ganging up on an innocent guy, I couldn't let her bully him. He didn't do anything to her."

"I fought her," I added, there goes the kindness of that, I looked at the boy again and narrowed my eyes, "D-Don't you go to my school?"

He looked at me, "I go to Goode High School,"

I nodded, "Yeah I go there too, I'm a freshman."

"What's your name?" Someone asked,

"Mykalea, but people call me Myka."

"Well, until you are claimed by your godly parent, you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin." A boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes said,

"Connor, Travis, take Myka to the Hermes cabin." Chiron instructed,

Two boys who I assumed was Connor and Travis came over and started to take me to the Hermes cabin.

"Wait," I said, "Who is my dad?"

"So your mom is mortal." Jade said out loud, people stared at her, "Your dad is the god,"

"Sooo, my dad is a god?" I asked, she nodded, "Who is your dad?" I asked,

"My dad is dead." she said bitterly, "My mom is Athena."

"Oh, well see you in the morning?" I asked,

I waved good bye then Connor and Travis took me to the Hermes cabin. At the cabin, it just looked like a normal old cabin. Which was fine, the cabin had a few girls, but mostly boys. There was a BUNCH of junk scattered across the place.

"looks like my bedroom." I said out loud, my room was always a mess,

"You can have this bunk." said Connor or Travis; I couldn't tell them apart,

"Thanks, do you have any extra clothes I could borrow?" I asked, my uniform wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in,

They shook their heads, "not at the moment, but tommorow we could steal you some."

I laid down and closed my eyes, this was a weird day for I woke up, some of the kids were already awake.

"Hey Myka!" said one of the brothers, I still couldn't tell them apart,

"Hi!" I said yawning,

"So, how's it like at school?"

"Fine," I replied,

"What do you do for fun?" they asked me,

"Well, I enjoy pulling pranks on people." I said while smiling,

"If you were a Hermes kid then you would be pulling pranks with us all the time!" they said happily,

"That sounds fun!" I said smiling,

Someone opened the cabin door, it was Jade

"Hey Myka," Jade said and walked in,

I stopped laughing and turned my attention to her, "Hey Jay!" I smiled and waved,

"Jade," she corrected, "I brought you some clothes, sorry if they don't fit, their mine."

"Thanks!" I said taking the clothes, "I'm just gonna change, Kay?"

I walked into the bathroom, I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing the clothes, "They fit fine, thanks Jade."

She smiled, "Well, let's go to breakfast!" Jade said, "Well, you'll have to sit with the Hermes table."

"Okay," I said

Connor and Travis walked with me to break fast and Jade sat at her table and we sat at the Hermes table. I looked around to see what other places there were and caught the same boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes looking at me. I huffed and looked away, I began to wonder who my dad could be.

A light glowed from above me, some people gasped and looked above my head.

I looked up and gasped, it was the sign of...

**I was getting tired of writing cute fluffy nice things, so I decided to let Nico go to the underworld :P. it'll be a little while until Jade and Nico reunite. I hope you enjoyed the Nide! Because it won't be coming back for a little while.**

**Enjoy this long chapter cause the next one is short! Also, what do you think of Myka? Personally, I like her. I drew a pic of her and I'm gonna post the drawing on instagram, my username is JadeCHB. Who do you think Myka's godly parent is? Also, do you guys hate Tony? I may or may not be debating if he should die.. **

**And yes, sleep cutters are real! I am one myself, I wake up bleeding sometimes, mostly on my back, neck and shoulders. Sooo sleep cutting isn't TOTALLY random, it sorta is actually...**

**Review and Follow!**

**~(^.^~)Aphrodite Dreams!(~^.^)~ do you guys enjoy the Aphrodite dreams?**

Aphrodite: *gasp* no

Aphrodite: NO

Aphrodite: NOOO WHY YOU LEAVE NICO?! WHYYY

Nico and Jade: ...

Nico: why am I here?

Jade: I ask myself that every time I have one of these dreams

Aphrodite: *drags Hades here* TELL YOUR SON TO GO BACK TO CHB! TELL HIMMM!

Hades: Go back to CHB

Nico: No

Hades: Ok *leaves*

Everyone except Aphrodite: Is there a way to end this dream?

Aphrodite: Nope! *wickedly laughs*

Nico and Jade: *face palm*


	11. A daughter of freakin' Hermes!

Chapter 10 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

I looked at the symbol above Myka's head, it was the symbol of Hermes. I was relived that it wasn't Ares, but would she really be safe? I mean the Hermes kids are pretty hardcore when it comes to pulling pranks on campers, especially new campers.

"What the fuck is on my head?" she asked and tried to swat it away,

It was the snake symbol thingy with wings(sorry I don't know what it's called but you know what I mean!), it radiated green light and it followed Myka around.

"Yeah!" the Hermes cabin cheered,

They patted her on the back and congratulated her. I saw Myka smile happily; I was happy for her, her siblings looked like they cared for her.

"Congratulations Myka!" I said smiling,

"Thanks!" she smiled back, "could you show me around the place?" she asked,

I was gonna send Nico an IM first, but I guess he could wait, "Sure!"

I showed her some of the places and explained to her what we did here and other stuff.

We walked past the climbing wall, strawberry fields, Pegasus stables, sword arena, the forges, art and crafts center, and my favorite; the archery range.

After I showed her the activities I showed her the cabins.

When we walks past the Aphrodite cabin Myka pinched her nose in disgust.

"Yuck! I hate perfume!" she said swatting the air,

I sneezed, "Yeah me too," I agreed,

Suddenly one of the girls came out of the cabin and grimaced at the sight of us.

"What are you doing here?" the Aphrodite kid said rudely,

"I'm giving her a tour of the camp, did no one do that for you?" I retorted,

"I'm sorry for her rudeness." Myka said pretending to sound apologetic, I glared at her and she winked and continued, "We are sorry to bother you, I just wanted to see the cabins; Aphrodite has always been my favorite goddess."

The Aphrodite girl smirked, "Well its nice to see someone with some common sense," she pulled out her hand in a greeting, "I'm Drew."

Myka accepted her hand, "I'm Myka nice to meet you."

"Well we'll be continuing out tour know, see you later." I said and we continued walking.

Myka was grinning wickedly, "Why are you so happy?" I asked,

She showed me a ring, "look what I took from her!" the ring was heart shaped and silver, it had very small writing around it but it just looked like dots,

"Nice ring!" I highfived her,

We walked past the Hades cabin, "Woah this cabin looks awesome!"

It was pretty impressive, it was made with black obsidian and had green Greek fire as torches, "It is pretty cool, my boyfr-" I paused, I didn't need anyone to know I had a boyfriend yet,

"What?" she asked,

"Nothing, the boy that stays here sometimes is Nico Di Angelo," I struggled to say his name,

"Can we look inside?" Myka asked with a gleam in her eyes,

I shrugged, "I guess so."

We walked in and I felt sad, it reminded me of Nico.

"Do you know the guy?" Myka asked,

I nodded, "He's my boy- I mean he's my friend." I bit my lip,

I sat on Nico's bed, oh great. It smells like him, I took in a shaky breath.

"This place is so cool!" She exclaimed,

I nodded, "Yeah, it is." I said unenthusiastically, "We should get going soon."

"Okay," we walked out of the cabin and I escorted her to the Hermes cabin,

We walked inside and it was dark, I turned on the lights and we got splashed with water balloons.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" we exclaimed,

Connor and Travis were laughing on the floor, "Sorry!"

Myka began to laugh to, "Okay, okay that was sorta funny." she smirked,

Connor and Travis stood up, "We got you some clothes, a tooth brush, a hair brush and some drachmas."

"Thanks!" she took the clothes, we weren't to soaked thankfully.

"Well I gotta go!" I said and ran back to my cabin,

When I reached my cabin, I opened the door and walked in. I fished out a drachma from my bag and made a rainbow with a magnifying glass and a flashlight, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I threw the drachma in the rainbow, "Show me Nico Di Angelo!"

Then Nico's image popped up. He was laying down in a bed asleep, cute!

"Nico!" I said trying to get his attention,

Nico yawned, "Hi Jade!"

I yawned, "how's your trip to the underworld going?" I asked,

"It's going fine, I got here yesterday. I'm exhausted from shadow traveling, it takes a lot of my energy."

"When are you going to search for your sister?" I questioned,

"Probably today, hold on lemme get a shirt." Nico grabbed a shirt and it on, "Anything new happen at camp?"

I nodded, "A new camper came! She's a daughter of Hermes and her name is Myka."

"Cool! Is she nice?"

"Mmh, she's pretty cool."

Nico stretched, "Well I'm going to go look for Bianca, see you later!"

"Bye!" I waved and the image shimmered away,

At least he was okay, I hope he doesn't get hurt.

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~

I jumped off of my bed and yawned(I keep yawning now!), I changed my clothes and went to get breakfast.

"Daadddd," I said,

"Yes son," he replied,

"I'm hungry,"

"Hi hungry, I'm dad."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh for Hades sake,"

"Yes Hungry?" my dad was being stupid, I face palmed,

"Nico! There's cereal." said Demeter,

"Yum." I said unenthusiastically,

I ate a bowl of cereal, and decided I'd go look around the Underworld. I passed the fields of punishment. When I reached there, I heard pain filled groans and sounds of whips and fire. I shivered, it was creepy there.

I passed the Fields of Asphodel, there was a girl there. She had gold eyes, very curly brown hair and dark skin. She was sitting on the ground mumbling things. She didn't seem dead, she seemed to have all her memories.

"That's odd." I thought in my head,

A woman walked past her and the curly haired girl stood up, she tried talking to the woman and called her "Mom". Was that her mother? Her supposed "Mom" looked at her and didn't seem to understand, her mom walked away and the dark skinned girl looked like she was about to cry. I'd hate being in the Fields of Asphodel, especially if I had kept my memory.

I thought about talking to the girl, I didn't. I was too shy and scared. I continued and went over to Elysium, I hoped to see Bianca there. I walked around(is that possible?) and searched for my sister.

"Bianca?" I called out,

The people around me chattered and didn't seem to notice me,

"Do you know a girl named Bianca?" I asked someone,

The person shook their head, "No sorry."

I continued walking around, I wouldn't be able to find Bianca. I would have to go the the Fields of Judgement(that's a place right?). I went over to the Fields of Judgement and asked them if Bianca was in Elysium.

"Is my sister in Elysium?" I asked,

They laughed, and didn't answer I got angry, "Is she?" I demanded,

They shook their heads, "No."

I panicked, "What do you mean 'No'? Where is she?!"

"She chose to be reincarnated into a new person."

I was shocked, "Why?" my voice broke,

"She chose,"

I was angry at Bianca, how could she leave me? I might never see her again!

I walked past the Fields of Asphodel again and saw the girl with curly brown hair. She looked so sad and lonesome, I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't. We briefly made eye contact, I gasped then looked away.

I knew what she was; and who she was.

She was a daughter of Pluto, not Hades but Pluto. I Wondered how it was possible, the gods did have two different personalities; Greek and Roman. I shook my head, I would I have to do further research later.

**Ok, soo there was this one guest reviewer using the name "lopi". So dear lopi, Myka is not for Nico. Don't give me ideas it might accidently happen later on now. Myka is a cool person that will possibly like Tony. Btw, I'm planning on posting every two days, so the next chap will probably be out in two days.**

**Btw Myka's ring isn't JUST a ring, it's a decently important part because the ring is special. It's not just jewelry, its MORE THAN THAT!**

**Also, read Beck Lawliet's story! It's called "Grome: Club Olympus" it's really good! I really love it! It is rated M because of cursing, and there is like one lemon in like chapter 5 or something. But it's really good.**

**Sneak Peak for chapter 11!:**

I held the spear in my hand, "It's a little girly for me." I said out loud,

Jade stared at me jaw dropped, giving me a "WTF?" face. I laughed because she was so shocked, I was shocked too but this is so cool!

Besides getting beat up by a hot boy, this was a pretty good day so far! Wait, did I just call him "hot"? Ignore that.

**~(^.^~)Aphrodite Dreams!(~^.^)~**

Aphrodite: No

Myka: what

Aphrodite: You took my ring

Myka: why am I here? Where am I? Who are you?

Aphrodite: I'm Aphrodite, you took my ring from my daughter

Myka: what ring

Aphrodite: that ring *points to the heart shaped ring on Myka's finger*

Myka: Too bad, it's mine now,

Aphrodite: but it's my ring

Myka: MY PRECIOUS *strokes the ring*

Aphrodite: *face palm* you are weird,

Myka: hehehheehee


	12. Ηεαρτ Βρεακερ

Chapter 11 of Softening his Heart

**btw, starting like this chap, I'll begin to censor out bad words, oh and "hell" is not a bad word in my book.**

* * *

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

Ever since I stole that stupid little silver heart shaped ring, I have been getting constant messages from Aphrodite! She keeps telling me I need to know how to wield it and other shit. It's a frickin' ring! You can't hurt anybody with it! I've been hanging out with Jade lately, occasionally I would hang out with Connor and Travis. They are the coolest brothers EVER! I found the slightest difference between them, Connor had darker hair and he was slightly shorter then Travis.

"Hey Jade can we go to the sword arena?" I asked,

"Sure!" Jade smiled,

We walked over to the arena. The arena had little doll thingies you could practice on, shields, armor, and swords.

"Are the swords real?" I asked,

Jade opened her mouth to answer, "Yeah they're real." said another voice that wasn't Jade's,

"Oh kay..." I said a little confused,

The voice laughed and revealed itself to be a boy with dirty blond hair and strikingly green eyes. It was the same guy that has been staring at me during breakfast. I guess he kinda cute.

He smirked, "Hi Jade,"

Jade whimpered, "Hi..." she squeaked out,

I didn't understand why Jade was afraid of this guy, I stepped forward, "Who are you?" I asked him, looking directly in his eyes.

"I'm Anthony, but you could call me Tony." the green eyed boy said confidently,

His eyes were interesting; they were green but had blue around the pupils. They were the opposite of mine, my eyes were blue with green around the pupils.

Okay, maybe I should've been afraid of him. He was taller then me, he had quite a lot of scars and his eyes seemed to state into the depths of my soul. But otherwise, he's fine!

He turned his attention to Jade, "So, how's the relationship going?" he asked smugly in a sort of teasing way,

"it's fine." she mumbled,

Wait? She has a freakin' boyfriend? How come she never told me?

"Then where is he? Did he ditch you?" Tony said with fake sympathy, I really wasn't liking this guy so far,

"He just went to the underworld, he's looking for his sister." Jade replied looking into his eyes with anger,

"Woah woah, break it up you two, what's going on?" I asked obviously confused,

"Oh the new girl," Tony said rolling his eyes,

I got angry, I didn't like Tony very much right now, "Just leave her alone okay? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Listen Myka, let's just go somewhere else." Jade said nervously,

"No I'm gonna deal with this guy!"

Tony laughed, "She seriously hasn't told you yet?"

I growled, I was angry at him, I pushed him and be stumbled back in shock, "Leave us alone!" I yelled,

"Myka, come on! I explain to you later." Jade said,

"Tempting." I mumbled sarcastically,

Tony regained his balance and attempted to punch me, "You would hit a girl?" I said teasingly,

I tried to punch his shoulder but he caught my hand, I felt my heart begin to race at his touch. He went close to my chest still holding my hand and I felt my face redden. Suddenly he flipped me over his back I laid on the floor.

I mentally face palmed, "Great." I mumbled,

I kicked one of his legs and he fell on the floor and I quickly stood up and kicked his back.

He stood up quickly and punched my jaw. He attempted to punch my face again but I ducked and elbowed his stomach.

"Guys stop it!" Jade said worriedly,

I looked over at her and Tony punched my face and I fell on the ground with my ears ringing. My vision blurred and my throat felt dry.

"What the hell?!" I heard Jade scream,

After a few attempts of trying to stand up I was finally able to stand up but I couldn't see or hear very well. I placed a hand onto my head and I felt something wet dripping. It was blood.

"Sh!t." I mumbled,

"Drink this." Jade said and poured a liquid into my mouth,

At first I gagged because it was unexpected, then my vision cleared and my head stopped throbbing, "Thanks."

I looked around and saw that Tony was gone.

"What was Tony talking about?" I asked Jade,

She stiffened up, "Oh it's just that I have an- um..." she sighed "I-I have a boyfriend, he's the Hades kid that went on a trip."

"Is that all?" I wondered out loud,

Jade sighed and shook her head, "I wish, but no. I used to date Tony."

I looked at her in shock, "You used to date him?!"

She nodded, "Yeah, he had a crush on me but I liked Nico. I decided I'd give Tony a chance because I thought Nico didn't like me. But Nico did like me and I ended up breaking up with Tony, and made him hate me."

"Oh." there was nothing more I could say, I felt a bit jealous,

"But Nico is coming back." she said it like she was trying to convince herself more then me, "could you not tell anyone?" she asked,

"No problem."

"Because I'm pretty sure some people would make fun of us." Jade confessed,

"Why would they make fun of you?"

She sighed, "Well the Stolls made fun of me before, same with the Aphrodite kids."

"The 'Stolls'?" I asked confused,

"Connor and Travis." she rephrased,

"My brothers?"

She nodded, "They like to tease people. I don't hate them or anything though."

"They're pretty cool brothers though. They are fun to hang out with." I claimed,

"You feeling better?" Jade asked,

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." I replied,

I fiddled with the ring I stol- I mean got from that Aphrodite girl! I TOTALLY didn't steal that! Pfffft! Okay, maybe I DID steal it but whatev's right?

I took it off and stared at it, I rolled it in between my fingers. I don't know where I got the idea but I pressed my lips against the heart.

It began to glow and I gasped, "What the hell?!" I exclaimed,

"Woah, Myka what's wrong with the ring?" Jade asked,

The ring shimmered in my palm and turned into- a stick? No, it was a spear, and at the top a sharp, heart-shaped, tip formed. I stared at the spear in shock, this doesn't happen everyday.

On the staff it had an engraving on it that said "_Ηεαρτ Βρεακερ_" I translated it in my head as Heart Breaker.

I held the spear in my hand, "It's a little girly for me." I said out loud,

Jade stared at me jaw dropped, giving me a "WTF?" face. I laughed because she was so shocked, I was shocked too but this is so cool!

Besides getting beat up by a hot boy, this was a pretty good day so far! Wait, did I just call him "hot"? Ignore that.

"How do I turn this back into a ring?" I asked out loud,

Jade shrugged, "How should I know?"

I played around with it and stabbed the air, "It's not a toy! You could hurt someone!" Jade said worriedly,

I rolled my eyes, "Yes MOM." I said sarcastically, "besides, I'm older then you! I'm 14."

I took the staff in both of my hands and closed my eyes. I imagined it a ring again, I bent it into the shaped of a circle. When I opened my eyes it was a ring again and in the palm of my hand.

"Cool!" I said out loud,

"How do you this stuff?" Jade asked clearly shocked,

I laughed, "I dunno, I'm special!"

I smiled, I enjoyed hanging out with Jade. I sorta like her, oh yeah! Did I mention I'm Bi yet? What I didn't? Oh well haters gonna hate!

* * *

~(^.^~)The Fabulous, Sexy, Handsome, Amazing Nico's POV(~^.^)~

After I met, well saw, that one Pluto daughter. I have been doing some research on the Romans. I discovered that there is a Camp for Roman demigods! And it is fairly close to me, it's located in San Francisco. Very far away from Camp Half-Blood. But close to the underworld.

I wondered if I should visit the Camp, you know, just to see if I could take her there. She was Roman after all, I couldn't take her to Camp Half-Blood. No matter how much I wanted to, they probably wouldn't accept her there.

I sighed and laid in my bed. I wish I could IM Jade, to see how she is doing. But there aren't any rainbows in the underworld sadly. I wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood, I never thought I would think that.

I sighed and went to sleep.(insert image of a sexy shirtless, sleeping Nico here... 4 so hawt)

~(^.^~)Dream dream dra dream dream dreeeeem!"(~^.^)~

I remember in my dream that I saw multiple things in short clips. I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a scar on his lower lip in a place that looked a lot like Rome, in that Romish place, I saw the curly haired girl, a confident looking blond blue-eyed boy, and a babyish looking Asian. I didn't understand what the point of the dream was.

Next, I saw a familiar sea-green eyed boy that could only be Percy. Percy was with a scrawny Hispanic dark haired boy and a Cherokee girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that kept changing color. Her eyes reminded me of Jade's eyes.

The dream seemed pointless, it was just images of people, I would have never thought it would be important.

Boy, was I wrong!

~(^.^~)End of the Dreaaaaaaaam(~^.^)~

* * *

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

I didn't think it was fair.

Myka had literally just came like three days ago and she was already claimed AND got a cool weapon! I was jealous of her to be blunt. She was a nice friend and all, but I don't know, I just am jealous. Her siblings care for her too, and she actually has a family, or a family member in her case, it's better then having no family!

Lately, my sleep cutting has gotten worse. I've been getting deeper cuts recently. I have scars on my neck; front and back. I also have the scars on my arms, shoulders, legs, back and stomach. I'm one big walking scar! I don't enjoy having all these cuts on me, when I sweat the cuts begin to burn!

I wish I had Nico to comfort me, when he stayed with me, the cuts stopped appearing, or in this case, re-opening. Maybe I only get the cuts when I'm nervous or sad. I might wake up with new cuts. I felt like I was being ripped apart slowly, I want to be happy. I want all of my cuts to disappear. I want to be normal, have friends, I want Nico back! I want to stop being scared, I want to stop feeling useless.

Why did Nico have to leave?

* * *

I don't know where I was or why I was here but I was in a jar with Nico. Nico was curled into a ball, his eyes were tightly shut and I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I began to panic, I tried to shake him, he didn't move. But to see him like this, it was horrible.

I sat next to him, "Nico." I mumbled, "Nico, wake up!" I said louder with worry in my voice,

I looked around us, I saw his sword in the corner, there wasn't anything else I could see. It was dark in here, and I didn't like it. Nico was just lying here, I wondered if he was okay. What if this is actually happening to him? What if it's happening to me?

He didn't move I began to wonder if he was still... Alive. I wanted the dream to end I couldn't stand to see him like this!

I tried to scream, but my voice didn't work. I pounded on the walls of the jar, I tried everything I could think of. I began to cry, what if this was real? I sat next to him and cried on his shoulder, I tried to tell myself it was just a dream. But dreams for demigods, they are usually looks into the future or things are actually happening or going to happen.

I felt my back and shoulders begin to sting. I touched my back, "Blood." I thought in my head.

My shirt was soon soaked in blood, I lightly sobbed, "Can this dream end now? Please?" I said out loud,

It felt like hours as I sat with my knees pressed against my chest as I hugged my knees. My shirt was damp with tears and blood and Nico hadn't even moved. I felt useless, I couldn't do anything! I was angry at myself and I WAS useless! What could I do to help Nico out of this? I couldn't even get myself out of this!

I wanted to wake up, there was a part of me that said that this was real. I refused to believe it, but what if it was real? I mean the dream hasn't ended yet... No, this is just a dream. This isn't real.

Suddenly there was a- a- Giant? And it looked through the jar. My heart leap out of my chest and I sat up immediately.

* * *

I looked around, I was in the cabin and in my bed, "It was just a dream." I mumbled out breathlessly, it was horrifying! It was still midnight.

I remembered feeling helpless and weak. I couldn't do anything to help myself- or Nico.

My back was wet; I sighed, I knew it was blood. The scars on my back re-opened again. The scars never actually healed because I kept scratching them. They were just scabs and I couldn't really do anything about them. If I took ambrosia or nectar, I would just make new cuts.

I went to the bathroom and began cleaning the blood off of my back and shoulders. I've gotten used to doing this, it's been happening more often. I wipe my back with dry toilet paper, then wet a piece and wipe the blood then wipe the scars again to dry them. Another shirt that's victim of blood, I sighed.

I used my blood-stained shirt to covered my chest. You never know if someone will wake up! I ended up just wearing a tank top. I found the shirt that Nico let me borrow, I took it and hugged it as I laid down. I like sleeping with the shirt, Nico's scent calmed me. It made me feel safe.

I closed my eyes and hoped that no more nightmares would come to me. I hugged the shirt closer to my chest and buried my face into it. I curled up into a little ball and let the darkness consume me.

When I opened my eyes I was still in my cabin, I sighed in relief. I sat up in my bed and yawned, there were already some people getting up. I took Nico's shirt, folded it and put it back with the rest of my clothes. I stood up, stretched, said good morning to a few people and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

~(^.^~)TEETH BRUSHING TIME! SCRUB SCRUB SCRUB!(~^.^)~

I finished brushing my teeth and went to change my clothes. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain old Camp-Halfblood shirt. I always felt like I didn't belong in this cabin; I was the only one with black hair and brownish eyes. Plus, I wasn't the brightest.

I mean I wasn't stupid, but I was the smartest either. We walked off to breakfast and as usual, I picked at my food. I usually just ate a bowl of cereal, and for dinner I only ate a little. I dunno why, but I never really had an appetite.

* * *

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

I woke up(no duh!) and did my daily things like brush my teeth and change my clothes and other sh!t like that. By the way, if your wondering how I know I'm bi, well I'll just tell you.

In my high school, I had a friend named Olive. And yes, she's a girl and yes, I DID have friends. So I'm pretty sure Olive is straight, but we always joked around together and I loved hanging out with her! Me and Olive helped build a garden together for the community!

So anyways, I would always hang out with her and we loved making fun of couples. So one day we decided to make fun of this Asian girl named Kim and her white boyfriend Corey. So we made fun of them by saying they would have "Wasian" babies. Wasian is white and Asian by the way.

Also we would always make fun of each other. I remember we always used to try and get weird reactions from each other. So she always tickled me, but it never worked. So we kept on touching each other and I formed a small crush on her.

We would always tell people we are, "Lesbian Lovers, without the Lesbian or lovers part" which made no sense, but I began to like her. She would randomly sit on my lap and I would stroke her hair and people would stare at us and we'd be all like "Just another normal day!", it was so fun!

I miss Olive, but I know I'm bi, because I've had like one boyfriend. I didn't like him that much and he didn't really like me so we broke up; no hard feelings. And also I have a small crush on that idiotic, stupid, b!tchy, hot, cocky, boy Tony. Wait, I called him "hot"?

And I may or may not slightly like Connor. I know he's my half-brother, but he's really nice and fun to hang out with! I know it's sorta wrong to be liking my brother... But Connor is fun and very, VERY smexy, Jeezus I'm a weird sister.

Jeezus, I have a lot of crushes. 'Cause I also sorta like Jade... I'm weird, but Jade is straight, she has a boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry the chap is a bit late... So what do you think of Myka being bi and having a crush on her half-brother? Also, Tyka(Tony x Myka, Myor(Myka x Connor, if you have a better ship name tell me), Jkya(Jade x Myka), or Nyka(Nico x Myka)? I know, I'm a weird person but oh wellz!**

**Do you guys like the way I'm telling Nico's POV?**

* * *

**~(^.^~)LOOOOVEE TRIANGLES(lol more then 'triangles')(~^.^)~**

Btw this is the people who like them i.e: [name]: [person that's likes him/her]

Myka: Tony, Nico, Connor

Tony: Myka

Connor: Myka

Jade: Tony, Myka, Nico

Nico: Myka, Jade

Noah: WHO DA FAQ IS NOAH?!(anyone actually remember him?)

Woah, Myka be crushing on everyone! Even her own brother! Gasp!

**~(^.^~)Aphrodite Dreams(~^.^)~**

Myka: Oh no not this!

Aphrodite: Oh yes!

Myka: Why am I here anyways?

Aphrodite: Just 'cause I want you to be here.

Myka: *face palm*


	13. I'm sorry guys

**So guys... I've decided that I'm going to end this story. I don't really feel like continuing so I'm just gonna tell you guys how it's gonna end in third person view... So here:**

By now, it has been almost 2 years since Nico left Camp Half-blood to go to the underworld. He found his half-sister Hazel and brought her to Camp Jupiter. Nico stayed with her just to make sure she was safe. He ended up going to the underworld to search for the Door of Death believing that he could go anywhere. After thar, Nico was sucked into Tartarus, kidnapped by a giant, turned into corn, had to confess he liked Percy and all that good stuff.

Now, he was finally going back to Camp Half-Blood! The war between Gaea was still going on, but at least he got to see his girlfriend right? So he came back and immediately began to look for Jade.

He was walking around and he saw a familiar head of black hair.

"N-no, that can't be her..." Nico mumbled, "But it looks like her..."

The supposed "Jade" was kissing another person... A girl to be exact, she was kissing a girl!

Nico began walking towards the two, "Jade?" Nico asked confused,

The black haired girl turned around and when she saw Nico her eyes widened in shock, "N-Nico?"

"Y-your cheating me!" Nico exclaimed angrily,

"N-no! I-I can explain!" Jade begged,

Nico crossed his arms angrily, "How?"

Jade stuttered, "N-Nico you were gone for almost two years! I-I was just so lonely, you never IM'd me or..." her voice trailed off,

"W-well I have someone else!" Nico lied,

Jade's eyes began to water, "Fine then! I have Myka!" Jade motioned towards the other girl she was kissing,

Nico stormed off and went over to the sword arena to try and find a specific green-eyed blond. When he got there he saw him.

"Tony." Nico said out loud,

Tony turned around and sighed, "What do you want?"

Nico walked up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, "I want you." Nico growled,

Tony's eyes widened in shock, "W-what? But your dating Jade!"

"Not anymore, Jade's dating someone else, I think the name was Myka."

And Jade and Myka lived happily together while Nico and Tony had relationship problems, but still loved each other!

The end

**Well, this was screwed up! Btw I'm still continuing this story, I just made this for April fools day! Did I scare you guys?**


	14. I just need to clear some things

First of all, I'm getting bored with Jade 'cause she is WAYYY to shy! Originally, I was gonna make her shy just in the beginning, but I guess I kept her shy for a bit too long! I really wanna change the way she acts because it's really getting on my nerves! Also, how is she a Mary Sue? She is not effing perfect! Can you not see she has flaws?

Let's list her flaws!

1. She is WAYYY to shy

2. She effing cuts!

3. She isn't exactly pretty, but she isn't ugly either

4. She isn't the best with a sword or knife or... any other weapon

5. She isn't the smartest person on earth

6. She has relationship problems

7. She doesn't have a dad

8. SHE IS INSECURE!

I know there's more, but I can't think of them. I'm gonna change her personality to make her less shy, I really REALLY am starting to get bored with her. Also, she isn't exactly based off of me! She is sorta how I am when I first meet people! If you really wanna know how I am I'll tell you:

I'm that one girl that is super outgoing and laughs at everything! If you insult me, then I'll just laugh at it and pretend it didn't just hurt me. If the insult is true, I'll admit to it, but that doesn't make it easier for me. I'm the girl that doesn't wear make up or wear revealing clothes. I'm the girl that wants to cry every time she is insulted but doesn't. I try my hardest to smile and laugh my way through things. Whenever I'm insulted or made fun of, it's hard for me to keep smiling.

So yeah, I've cut, does that matter? And yesterday, I was beat up, physically. The next day after someone insulted me, I broke down. I began to cry, I was scared after that one person hurt me. I have been hurt before, but the person scared me and I couldn't keep my smile anymore. After I started crying I tried to stop, and I did. I just smiled with tears still falling from my face and wiped the tears away. I pretended like it didn't happen and walked away. I was very quiet that day because I was afraid. And the worst thing is, no one cared that I was crying.

Now that that's out of the way, the second thing is about Myka. Myka is just really weird, I mean she crushes on a lot of people. And if you don't like that she is bisexual, JUST DEAL WITH IT! 'Cause personally, I like that about her! I mean you cannot have a world where every single person is straight! I have respect for bisexual and homosexual people because they are awesome people! So far, I'm sure I'm straight because I have never felt a sexual attraction to a female but I still respect the people that are attracted to the same gender.

Third thing, I'm sorry for not posting as much, I have been really busy lately and I'm sorta having a writers block for this story. I mean, I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to write it down! Just a reminder, NICO IS BISEXUAL IN THIS! It's not like he doesn't have a crush on Percy! I specifically said that he did like Percy in a couple of chapters.

Yeah, this was a sorta emotional announcement, but I felt like I needed to say it to justify some of my characters. I'm sorry if I was blabbing, but I needed to get this out.

In case you need some good news here is some: I'm almost done with the next chapter! I'm just editing it! It will most likely be posted in a few hours. And I changed my pen name to Jaaaay, it used to be Jade Marina


	15. Bronze dragon and the dark skinned girl

Chapter 12 or Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

Beads of sweat fell down my temples as I pushed against the thrusts Tony was giving me(Sounds wrong so far...). I pushed him away and he quickly threw another strike. Both of my knives reflected a strike that Tony's sword threw. Tony slashed at my head, I moved away but my ear got nicked.

"Damn it..." I groaned as I felt a small trickle of blood fall from my ear,

"Had enough yet?" Tony asked not even breaking a sweat,

I hated him, I hated that he lasted longer in fights and he almost always won. It wasn't fair! We were the same age, he was only like half a year older then me. I wanted to beat him in a fight at least once!

"Naw, I'm fine." I panted out,

I took a deep breath and jabbed the hilts of the knives together, it formed into a long spear with a heart shaped tip with an engraving that said "Ηεαρτ Βρεακερ". I recently found out what my ring could do, and it's a pretty sweet weapon! It can turn into double knives and a spear!

"Going with the spear?" Tony asked,

I nodded and charged at him with the spear. He held his sword against the tip and I was so close to hitting him. I cursed under my breath and quickly flipped the spear so that the bottom was facing his stomach and I jabbed his stomach. I finally got a hit on him! I mentally rejoiced, I held his arm, twisted my foot around his leg and tripped him onto the floor. I pointed the tip of my spear at his face and placed my foot on his stomach.

Tony huffed out in defeat, "You beat me..." he mumbled,

I smiled, I pointed my spear away from him and helped him up. Then, I closed my eyes and bent the spear into a shape of a circle and it shrunk back into a ring in the palm of my hand. I took the ring and placed it onto my right pinky.

"Wow." Tony breathed out, "That's a cool weapon." he admitted,

I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat, "Thanks."

I guess you could say me and Tony were friends, I mean I hanged out with him a lot. I hung out with Jade sometimes, I also spent quite some time with Connor and occasionally Travis. Tony was more of my fighting buddy, or rival, I wanted to be better them him at fighting. I practice fighting with him a lot and that's practically all we do when we hang out.

We sat on the side and drank a bit of water, we were silent. It was almost never awkward we fought, but whenever we talked, it was always awkward. Let's just say we talked with our weapons more then our mouths.

"Sooooo," Tony said awkwardly, "Anything interesting happened lately?"

I shrugged, "Connor and I TP'd the Aphrodite cabin recently. Other then that there wasn't anything else." I said,

"Just you and Connor?" Tony asked,

I nodded, "Yeah, Travis had to do something." I explained,

"Oh." Tony said,

We sat in silence and took sips of our water. One word to explain this: Awkward. I don't know why it was so awkward to be around Tony, all we did was fight together, literally. I rarely blushed, but I think blushing was when your face heated up, and my face almost always heated up around Tony. I wondered if he noticed if I blushed.

I wondered if he ever blushed, I mean sometimes his ears turned red. He looked really funny when they were red. I turned my head and looked at him. His face was calm, but always seemed angry. His eyes were piercing, I wondered how they'd look if he wore mascara or eyeliner.

I laughed at the thought and Tony looked at me, "What's so funny?"

I bit my lip and suppressed a laugh, "Nothing."

"That would be a good prank." I thought in my head, I smiled at the thought,

I had caught my breath and I was getting bored. The thing about having ADHD is that you got bored easily. I was tapping my fingers on my shaking leg while humming a stupid tune that popped into my head. Meanwhile, Tony was picking the loose strands out of his beanie hat; he was bored.

"I'm booooored!" I sighed out,

"Me too." Tony said, "What do you wanna do?"

"Was he asking me to go with him somewhere?!" I thought in disbelief, I was freaking out inside my head, "I dunno, what do you wanna do?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could,

He shrugged, "I think there's gonna be Capture the flag later this afternoon, how about we just walk around for a bit?"

My face felt like it was on fire, "Sure." I said calmly, or at least I think I said it calmly,

We stood up and walked out of the arena, we just walked past the cabins and around some places in the woods.

"Do you hate Jade?" I asked Tony, I knew it was a touchy subject, but I wanted to know,

His face hardened, "Not really, I mean I knew her when I was nine. But I mean I'm like almost a year older then her.." his voice trailed off,

"What do you mean you knew each other when you were nine?" I was curious,

"Well, I ran away from home when I was nine and when I was on the run there was an open window and I jumped in it. Jade was an orphan 'cause her dad died and she had no other family members that would take her in. Anyways, the window I went into was connected to the orphanage Jade was in and she walked in and I held her down for a while-"

I rolled my eyes, "You 'held her down'? Romantic." I interrupted sarcastically,

"I was running away and if she screamed they'd know I was there!" Tony said in self defense,

"Continue." I said,

He sighed, "Well I told her some stuff about demigods 'cause I thought she was one and I told her about CHB 'cause I was looking for it, then this woman came in and screamed. So I jumped out the window and expected Jade to follow me, but she didn't. So, we just got reunited like three months ago." Tony finished explaining,

"But hasn't Jade been here ever since she was like 10?" I asked,

He nodded, "Yeah, but I never noticed her."

"What time is Capture the flag usually at?" I asked,

"Usually around this time, come on, we should go back." Tony grabbed my hand and we ran back to CHB,

My face flushed and my breathing hitched when he held my hand, why was he holding my hand? I wasn't really complaining, because it felt nice to hold his hand. As we ran I tightened my grip on his hand and ran beside him. When we got there, Tony let go of my hand and we walked over to where everyone else was.

They were picking the teams, and I was on the same team as Tony and Jade. Yippee! I was on defense, which I thought was boring, I wanted to get the flag.

"I don't wanna do defense though!" I whined,

"Myka, this is your first time playing Capture the Flag with us!" Tony argued,

"But still, I wanna help fight!" I tried to convince him,

Tony groaned, "Fine! Just come with us."

I smiled, I took out Heart Breaker and used its knife form. I ran with Tony and a few other people and we went to look for the flag together. We fought a few people(I'm too lazy to write an action scene) and eventually found the flag. Tony grabbed the flag and we began running back to our base.

Suddenly, a giant, bronze, ruby eyed dragon came stomping in. It roared loudly and shot fire directly at us, I moved out of the way quickly. Tony got a small burn on his arm and he clenched his teeth in pain.

Our small group ran as fast as we could and Chiron was telling people to go back to the camp. It was frantic, there were campers yelling, screaming and running all over the place and of course, a giant freakin' dragon trying to kill us all!

"What the hell is that?!" I asked Tony while running beside him,

"I don't know!" Tony exclaimed,

"Where's Jade?" I asked worriedly,

We looked around and saw Jade running beside Annabeth, her black hair was moving up and down from every step she took. She saw us and ran towards us.

"You guys okay?" Jade asked looking behind us,

"Yeah." Tony and I said in unison,

We quickly ran back to Camp Half-Blood and everyone was screaming. It was super loud and there were people running around. Chiron was trying to calm people down but it didn't work.

Finally, Chiron stomped his hoof and it went silent, "Campers! Calm down!"

"What was that thing?" Some one from the crowd said out loud,

Chiron cleared his throat, "Well it appears to be bronze dragon."

"No duh." Tony mumbled and crossed his arms,

I elbowed Tony's ribs, "Shut up!" I growled quietly, I couldn't stand Tony! Although, I loved being around him...

Chiron announced that we wouldn't be playing capture the flag again until the dragon was caught. Everyone looked towards the Hephaestus cabin as if they'd know what to do.

"What?" The cabin said in unison,

"Well you guys are good with mechanics and stuff, you'd know what to do right?" someone from the crowd said,

They shrugged, "We'll try our best." the cabin replied,

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~ Yaaaaaay

I did further research on the Roman Camp and Roman Gods in general, "I wonder where this place would be." I mumbled to myself, of I wanted to bring that girl there then I'd need to know where it is.

"What place?" A voice said from behind me,

Panicked I turned around quickly, "Wh-What?"

It was my daddy, "I know where this place is, and I know you need to bring that girl with you."

"How did you-" I stuttered,

He held his hand up as calling for silence, "I'm a god, I know things. Anyhow, you need to take the girl to the camp. There's a new big prophecy going on and she is one of the people in the prophecy. In the camp, there will be two others that are apart from the prophecy." my dad explained,

I nodded and he told me where the place was and what I had to do. I was glad my father respected me enough to do something important. For the next big prophecy! I would have to make sure this girl would be kept safe, but my father made me promise to not tell anyone about the information he gave me until the time was right.

I walked out of my dad's palace and began to make my way towards the Fields of Asphodel where the dark-skinned girl was. I saw her just sitting on the ground staring out into nothing. I examined her for a while before she turned around and saw me. I locked eyes with her for a second and knew the things I needed to know.

"You're different," I said. "A child of Pluto. You remember your past."

"Yes," the girl said. "And you're alive."

I studied her for a few seconds,

'I'm Nico di Angelo," I said. "I came looking for my sister. Death has gone missing, so I thought … I thought I could bring her back and no one would notice."

"Back to life?" the girl asked. "Is that possible?"

"It should have been." I sighed. "But she's gone. She chose to be reborn into a new life. I'm too late."

"I'm sorry."

I held out his hand. "You're my sister too. You deserve another chance. Come with me."

**Okay! The story is slowly going to present time in the book! This is very, VERY good! Sorry for not posting. Here is a long Aphrodite dream to make up for it:**

~(^.^~)Aphrodite dreams!(~^.^)~

Tony: Where am I

Tony: No seriously wtf

Aphrodite: Hi

Tony: WTF?! WHO DA HELL ARE YOU?

Aphrodite: *sigh* *face palm* I'm Aphrodite

Tony: Okay

Aphrodite: ... Anyways! Close your eyes!

Tony: Why

Aphrodite: just do it

Tony: I don't wanna

Aphrodite: *le huff of frustration* CLOSE YOUR DAMNED EYES!

Tony: Fine... *closes le eyes*

Aphrodite: *smiles* *puts eyeliner on Tony* *puts le mascara*

Tony: What are you doing?

Aphrodite: DONE! Now open your eyes!

Tony: *opens eyes* what.

Aphrodite: *pushes Jade and Myka into dream* BEHOLD HIS EYES!

Tony: Guys... What did she do to me?

Jade and Myka: BAHAHAHA! Your eyes look so funny!

Tony: wut

Jade and Myka: They look so... So... So piercing! Such green, Such piercingness

Tony: is piercingness a word

Aphrodite: *holds up a mirror*

Tony: AHHHH! *falls*

Everyone except Tony: BAHAHAHAHAHA

Tony: WTF did you do?!

Aphrodite: Mascara and eye liner


	16. Supa heroes! And a little bit of Tyka

Chapter 13 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Tony's POV(~^.^)~

My arm was burned badly from the stupid metal dragon and I was getting help from Myka to get my arm better.

"Ow! That hurts!" I exclaimed as she poured nectar on the wound.

She rolled her eyes. "Toughen up! It's not that bad!"

"You're not the one that got burned!" I barked.

"Whatever!" she snorted.

She finished cleaning the burn and it left a faint scar but was healed up and fine. "Thanks." I mumbled.

We sat in silence and I thought about her. I mean I really didn't know how I felt about her. I mean she was nice, but at times she could be a real pain in the ass. And we fought, like, a lot! But, I kinda enjoyed fighting with her, well not the verbal fighting. We always physically fight! We're like fighting buddies! And she was pretty I guess. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and always shone with anticipation. Her hair was always slightly messy, but it looked nice that way. I was happy around her, I don't know why but I just was. What if I liked her?

"Are we just gonna sit here all day or are we gonna do something?" Myka asked impatiently.

I shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." she replied.

"We could just walk around again, or fight." I suggested.

She laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked slightly pissed.

"You always wanna fight!" She said laughing.

I scoffed. "Not always! It was just a suggestion!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I guess we could just lay back and talk." she suggested.

"Sure."

We walked over to a bench and sat down together. The bench wasn't to big so we sat with our shoulders touching each other. I felt my face redden slightly as I felt Myka's shoulder touching mine.

"So, what should we talk about?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno." she thought for a while as if thinking of something. "Um, who's your favorite superhero?"

"Um, I don't really know any." I confessed.

She looked at me with shock. "How do you not know superheroes? Do you know what Marvel and DC is?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Oh my gods! Marvel and DC are amazing! My favorite superhero is probably spiderman for Marvel and, hm maybe Flash for DC."

I stared at her like she was crazy. "Um, I don't know who those people are."

"Well Flash is a superhero. His actual name is Barry, he is blond and is really, REALLY fast. He is so fast that he can warp to different universes and run in water! He is a part of this group called the justice league along with a bunch of other superheroes! And spiderman's actual name is Peter Parker and he works for a newspaper company and takes pictures for the newspaper. He's super strong and can swing on webs." she explained.

"Oh, what other superheroes are there?" I asked.

"There's Captain America, Hulk, Ironman, and Thor. Those are the Avengers." she said. "Funny thing, Captain America's real name is Steve Rogers." she said smiling.

I laughed. "That's my last name! Is there a Tony?"

She nodded. "Yep, Ironman's name is Tony Stark!"

"Cool! What do they do?"

"Well Ironman is super smart and strong, he owns a company. He created this metal suit that allows him to fly and shot lasers and stuff. And Captain America is really strong, and not to mention really good looking. He was actually in a war and was frozen for over 70 years"

"How was he frozen?" I interrupted.

"He was piloting a plane and his plane was thrown into the water and he was frozen until they found him again and brought him back to civilization." she explained.

I smiled. "I think I like him the best."

"Whatever you say 'Captain Rogers'." she said. "All we need is to get you an American flag suit and shield and you could be Captain America!"

"You think I'm strong enough?" I joked.

She nodded. "You always beat me! Plus, your already blond!"

I smirked. "Am I, 'really good looking' too?"

She lightly blushed. "S-Sure."

I laughed. "Well what other superheroes are there?"

"Oh! There is one superhero that involves with the Greek mythology! It's Wonder Woman! She is one of my favorite to!"

"What does she do?"

"She is a descendant from the gods and she lives on an island filled with girls and no guys." she said.

"Hmph, they sound like Hunters of Artemis." I grumbled, they hated us!

"What are Hunters of Artemis?" Myka asked.

"They are Artemis' like loyal maidens. They swear off men and go hunting and stuff." I explained. "They hate guys!"

"Well anyways, Wonder Woman's actual name is Diana and she is just really strong she is an Amazon." she said.

"I think there are actually Amazons." I wondered out loud.

"Cool."

We continued chatting about superheroes and other random stuff for a long time. I really liked talking to Myka, she was fun to be around. I found myself staring at her whenever she talked, she wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. I mean, she was pretty but not like super model pretty. She was like that one girl that had flaws but was still super awesome. Time seemed to pass by so quickly, because eventually it was supper time.

We walked to our tables and had dinner. After we finished eating, there was a camp fire and we were allowed to sit where we wanted. I sat next to Myka and Jade. Jade was quiet, she was always quiet. She wasn't as outgoing as Myka but she was still nice. Jade was innocent, she really was. Yeah she was smart and all, but she still didn't know too much about THOSE things. Myka on the other hand was aggressive, out going and I'm prettying sure she knew about that stuff. She had more schooling then me and Jade.

During the campfire, Myka was sitting in between me and Jade. We sang songs, heard ghost stories and ate s'mores. I noticed Jade was kind of far from us and Myka was really close to me and was shoulder to shoulder with me. I felt my face lightly heat up at the contact.

While we ate s'mores Myka shoved one into my face. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I felt the marshmallow and chocolate stick to my face.

She laughed as I took of a chunk of marshmallow off my face. "Ew! The stuff is really sticky!"

"You look hilarious!" she claimed while laughing hysterically.

I took the marshmallow out and bit it, then I shoved it in her face. She gasped loudly then began laughing. I smiled and laughed at her. "Now you look funny!"

She rolled her eyes and began to eat her s'more. We pulled the stuff off of our faces and ate it (yep, that sounds disgusting). After the campfire was over, everyone slowly went back to their cabins. Myka and I stayed after for a while just talking and laughing.

"Why do you always wear a beanie hat?" Myka asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Is your hair, like, really messy or something." she questioned.

"I just like wearing them I guess." I answered.

Myka grabbed my hat off my head and I shrieked in surprise. "Hey! Give it back!" I said while trying to get it out of her hands.

She stuck at me and wore it. It looked nice on her I guess. "Yo wassup I'm Tony!" she said in an awful impression of a guy's voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Myka! Give it back!"

She shook her head. "Nope! You'll just have to catch me!"

Myka began to run off and I chased after her, which wasn't easy because she was really fast! I continued to chase after her, a few times I got really close, but then she sped up. I cursed under my breath and was soon out of breath, Myka on the other hand was still full of energy.

I was close to her and couldn't afford for her to get away again so I jumped on her. "Hey!" Myka exclaimed struggling under my weight.

She was somehow laid on her back and I was on top of her. Myka's face was slightly pink and our chests were squished against each other which I imagined was uncomfortable for her. I took my hat off of her head and put it in my head.

She stung her tongue out and tried to push me off. "Tony!" she whined. "Get off of me!"

"Why?" I said innocently. "Does this make you," I leaned in close to her face. "uncomfortable?"

She bit her lip and continued to squirm. "You're not the one who's chest is being squished!" she exclaimed while her face heated up.

I laughed and got off of Myka. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. It began to get a little late and we figured we might get in trouble.

"Bye Myka." I said while smiling.

She waved. "See you tomorrow."

We stood there awkwardly before walking away. As I began to walk back, she ran up to me and pressed her lips against my cheek. Her lips were soft and warm, she smiled as I felt my face redden deeply. "Goodnight Tony."

I opened my mouth to say something but she ran off before I could say anything. My cheek tingled with warmth from where Myka kissed me. My face was still sticky from being attacked with a s'more and I went back to my cabin and washed my face. I still could feel her lips against my cheek and I felt my face redden at the thought.

I changed, laid in my bed, closed my eyes, then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(SLEEP SLEEP SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!)

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

After the campfire, Tony and I stayed after for a few minutes. I stole his hat and he began to chase after me. I was on track for my school and was one of the fastest people. I mean, I guess that made sense, Hermes is like really fast. Tony finally caught up and he jumped on me! I fell on my butt then fell back because of Tony's weight on me. It was an uncomfortable position, his chest was pressing against mine and my chest wasn't exactly flat.

He took his beanie off my head and stood up. We said goodbye and as he began to walk off, I kissed his cheek. I felt the heat radiating off his face, he was about to say something but I ran off, I was embarrassed. I haven't had my first kiss yet, yeah I've had a boyfriend before, but we've never kissed!

When I entered my cabin they stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"It's almost lights out, where were you?" Connor asked.

I shrugged and put my hands in my pocket. "I was just talking to Tony for a while. No big deal." I replied.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I was done, I took a shirt that was a little big on me and a pair of shorts. I took off the shirt I was wearing (she wears a bra and tank top underneath btw) and took off my bra. I sighed, I hated bras. I left my tank top on and put on the other shirt and the pair of shorts. It wasn't that bad changing in front of other people, as long as you had some parts covered. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over myself.

I tried to fall asleep but failed. I kept think about today, I shoved a marshmallow in Tony's face, I stole his hat, and worst of all, I kissed his cheek! I blushed deeply at the thoughts and buried myself underneath the covers. I closed my eyes shut and tried to sleep. After a few minutes a finally fell asleep.

**OMG I got the idea for superheroes after watching Captain America the Winter Solider, IT'S WAS SUCH I GREAT MOVIE! Who saw it? Also, sorry that Jade isn't really in it anymore (unless you don't care) because there really isn't much to write about with her. But she'll eventually come back in, and Myka still has a mom, and a life outside of being a demigod... MAJOR HINT RIGHT DER**

**Sneak Peak for chapter 14!**

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

There were invaders in Camp Half-Blood. All the campers got their weapons, armor and other necessary items to fight. Tony, Jade and I were all fighting together. I made the mistake of saying we should fight in different areas. Now, the battle is over. I don't know who won, all I know is that Tony is laying on the floor.

**Hehe, don't get suspicions about the next chapter. Trust me.**

**~(^.^~)Aphrodite Dreams!(~^.^)~**

Aphrodite: Aw yiss! Ive been waiting to do dis!

Tony and Myka: I'm scared

Aphrodite: *laughs wickedly* *snaps fingers*

Tony: *is wearing a Captain America costume*

Myka: *wearing a black widow costume*

Tony and Myka: WTF

Aphrodite: hehehehe you guys are so cute together!

Tony: ... This is what his outfit looks like? It's really tight!

Myka: Jeezus! How does she wear this! It's squeezing my butt!

Aphrodite: Would you rather wear Wonder Woman's?

Myka: Never mind this is fine!

Aphrodite: aww you guys look so cute!

Tony and Myka: *not amused*

Tony and Myka: This is uncomfortable.

Aphrodite: then take it off

Tony and Myka: *look at each other* *blush* no

Aphrodite: but you said it was uncomfortable

Tony and Myka: IM NOT STRIPPING IN FRONT OF HIM/HER!


	17. Camp Jupiter

Chapter 14 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

There were invaders in Camp Half-Blood. All the campers got their weapons, armor and other necessary items to fight. Tony, Jade and I were all fighting together. I made the mistake of saying we should fight in different areas. Now, the battle is over. I don't know who won, all I know is that Tony is laying on the floor.

I saw what happened, Tony was fighting and someone stabbed him in the stomach. I saw his face, it was stained with pain and he coughed out blood. The person pulled the sword out and Tony collapsed on the ground.

I collapsed on my knees next to him. "T-Tony?" I shook him. "Tony are you okay?"

He was breathing heavily, his face was drained of color, his normally vibrant, alive, piercing green eyes were a dull green and almost grey. His face was streaked with dirt and there was a gap in his abdomen. He was bleeding, there was blood surrounding him.

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Tony! No, no, no, no, no! You're okay Tony! Y-you're okay!" I tried to convince myself more then him.

He smiled weakly then coughed out blood. "Myka, why are you crying?"

Tears fell onto his face, I was shaking and clutching onto his shirt. "D-don't be an idiot Tony! You-you're bleeding!"

He looked down at his chest and winced in pain, "It's fine Myka." he cupped my face with a hand. "Myka, stop crying."

I bit my lip and tried to stop. My nose was dripping and tears blocked my vision. I sniffed and my breathing came out in gasps. "T-Tony, d-don't leave me. Please." (I'm legitimately crying)

"Have I ever told you, you're beautiful?" Tony strayed for the subject wincing in pain and coughing every once in a while.

I shook my head and laughed sadly, "No, and I'm not pretty."

"No, you're beautiful Mykalea." Tony coughed again and blood came out. The gap in his stomach was bleeding.

I began crying again. "Tony don't you dare fucking die on me!"

Tony's eyes began to water and he held my face in his hands, "I love you Mykalea."

I held his hands. "I-I love you too Anthony." I said shakily.

His eyes began to close slowly. "Tony! Don't you dare fucking die!" I exclaimed choking on my sobs.

He didn't respond. I cried and buried my face in his, his face was wet with my tears and I kept repeating "No, no, no, no," over and over again.

"Y-you're not gonna fucking die! Not on my watch!" I exclaimed in pain, anger and sadness.

He was still breathing, but his breathing was slow and not frequent. "I love you." I breathed out. "Please don't die. Please."

I laid there sobbing and held him close to me. "You're gonna be fine. You're fine. I love you, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." I choked out. I was trying to convince myself more then him.

His heart beat was slow and he was barely breathing. His skin was pale and cold, his eyes were shut and he was drenched in blood. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in his blood. I sobbed and felt awful, I didn't want him to die. No matter how annoying or stupid he was, I loved him. He couldn't be gone! He WON'T be gone!

I felt someone try to pull me away from Tony. "Let me try and help."

She tried to pull me away from him but I didn't move. "Myka, come on Aria will try to help." I heard Jade say.

Jade pulled me away and I held onto Tony's shirt and tried to stay with him. "Let me go!" I struggled against her grip and swung my knives in the air absentmindedly.

She dragged me away somewhere and I was sobbing. I looked over at Tony with tears blocking my vision and saw the girl muttering something and putting her hands on his wound. Her hands were glowing and she was chanting something.

Tony groaned in pain and started shaking. "STOP!" I screamed trying to break myself free from Jade's grip. "You're hurting him!"

I struggled free from Jade's grip and tripped and fell. My head collided with the ground and I passed out. (now, I bet your wondering WTF IS GOING ON?)

I felt myself being shook and I heard my name being called. "Myka! Myka! Wake up!" I heard someone say.

~(^.^~)Nico the bestest brother ever's POV(~^.^)~

I took the dark skinned girl and motioned for her to follow me. We went over to Charon's ferry and I brought her back to the surface. I grimaced at the light and so did she.

"The name is Hazel by the way." The curly haired girl said,

I nodded, "Well we might have to walk for a little while, it's hard for me to shadow travel with another person with me."

"'Shadow Travel'?" she asked confused,

I mentally face palmed, of course she didn't know! "It's a thing I can do, I just go into a shadow and have it take me somewhere."

"Cool." the girl said,

I inspected her for a few seconds. Her hair was very, VERY curly, and her skin was extremely dark compared to my skin. Hazel's eyes were golden and she looked like she was barely older then twelve to thirteen years old. And she was surprisingly short.

"We are going to have to walk for a while." I said out loud,

She nodded, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Some place safe." I pulled my jacket back onto my shoulders, "I guess we could try to shadow travel, San Francisco isn't that far from LA."

"How exactly does 'Shadow Traveling' work?" Hazel asked,

"It's hard to explain." I zipped up my jacket, "Get on my back."

She gave me a questioning look, "What?"

I sighed and crouched, "Don't ask questions, just get on my back."

"Okay?" she hesitantly held my shoulders and wrapped her legs around my stomach. I hated the feeling, I hated it when people touched me.

I shivered, "Okay, you ready?"

She nodded. I ran into a corner with shadows and she whimpered and tightened her grip. I closed my eyes and imagined the place where my father told me to go. When I opened my eyes, we were near the entrance of a giant place that could only have been Camp Jupiter.

"H-How? How did you-?" Hazel asked jaw dropped,

I got her off of my shoulders, "I told you, it's hard to explain."

I looked around the place, we still needed to get inside, "Let's go."

There were two people standing guard. One was tall, buff and had blue eyes, and his mouth was strangely red as if he had drank blood. The other was large and had a stocky frame with brown eyes and short black hair which seemed out of place. In shorter words, he looked like a muscular koala.

The muscular koala eyed me and Hazel, "Who are you?" he asked,

"We are children of Ha- I mean Pluto." I bit my lip, no one was supposed to know I was Greek,

They looked at me with weird looks, "Who sent you here?" the red mouthed guard asked,

I sighed, "My father, Pluto."

They shifted uncomfortably, "We should get Reyna and Jason."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do they run the camp?" I asked,

They nodded, soon enough a dark haired girl and a blond boy came to us, "Hello Dakota, Frank." the dark haired girl said to the guards,

She looked at me and Hazel, "My father sent us here." I said,

"What are your names?" she asked,

"Nico and Hazel," I said quickly,

"Who is your parent?"

"Ha- Pluto." I quickly corrected,

She narrowed her eyes, I could tell she sensed something wrong, "You- come with me." she pointed at me, "One of you show the girl around."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and took Hazel away,

"Follow." The girl commanded,

I followed the girl and when we reached our destination she indicated for me to sit. I hesitantly sat down and she sat down as well and two dogs came over to her side, one was silver and the other was gold.

"Why are you here?" she demanded,

I sighed, "I told you already, my father told me to come here."

"Why?" she pushed further,

I bit my lip and the dogs growled, "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I promised my father that I would not tell anyone until the time was right."

"And your father is Pluto, correct?"

I nodded, "And so is Hazel's"

The girl fingered her braided hair and seemed to be thinking. Honestly, I wasn't really liking this girl right now, she was too pushy.

"Reyna, the boy is fine. Let him go," A voice from behind me said,

I turned around and saw the blond from earlier standing beside my chair, I looked back at, Reyna the name was? Yeah Reyna. I looked back at Reyna and could've sworn she blushed.

She cleared her throat, "You are free to go."

I nodded and stood up, "Where is Hazel?" I asked,

"I'll take you to her." The blond said,

I followed him to where the red-mouthed boy and the muscular koala was with Hazel (Weird sentence 'cause he doesn't know their names yet). I saw Hazel sitting by them while they talked about something. The red-mouthed boy drank from a canteen filled with a red liquid (dis boy has some serious drinking issues :P).

They looked at me and the blond when I entered the room. "Hey Jason." the two boys said.

"So his name was Jason." I thought in my head.

"Hi." Jason replied. "So your name is Nico, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well Nico, this is Frank," he said motioning to the muscular boy. "And this is Dakota." he finished gesturing to the red mouthed boy.

"Hi." Dakota and Frank said in unison.

I waved. "So who are your godly parents?"

"Bacchus." Dakota replied.

"God of Wine?" I asked, I wasn't to keen on the Romans.

"Yep." he replied while taking another swig from the canister.

"Who's yours?" I asked Frank.

He blushed. "I don't know." he said bluntly.

"Well, my dad's Jupiter." Jason butted in.

I nodded. "Okay. Well you all know mine and Hazel's is Ha- Pluto by know." I but my lip, I almost said Hades again.

"So what can you do?" Frank asked curiously.

"Well, I can shadow travel and summon the dead." I replied.

"I think we better get Hazel and Nico comfortable before we start chatting." Jason said.

"Okay." Everyone said in unison.

We walked over to a place with a few beds and they told Hazel and I to get comfortable. "So tonight at dinner you guys will be assorted into Cohorts. There are twelve and a Cohort has to accept you."

"Are we assorted by our godly parents?" I asked, that's how they do at Camp Half-Blood.

Jason laughed. "That would be a _nightmare_!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because, this place is designed for demigods, and children of demigods! The demigods here can grow up, go to school, get married and live a normal life." he explained. "If we were sorted by our godly parents it would be chaotic!"

I forced a laugh, but it came out more like a cough. I thought about sending an IM, but if I got caught, my dad would kill me and put me in the Fields of Punishment. I sighed, I wasn't sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate that it was almost dinner. They let us get comfortable in the room, but Dakota and Frank stayed. The sight of Frank made me wanna laugh, his appearance was weird. He was big and muscular, but he had the face of a toddler. It just didn't look right.

Soon enough, it was dinner time and everyone went to a giant feast. There were spirits floating around everywhere bringing people food and drinks. I understood them, they were chatting amongst themselves, and pointing at me and Hazel.

"Oh no." I thought. It wouldn't be good if they knew I was a Greek. I heard them mumbling something that sounded like "_graecus_" I didn't know if that was bad or good, I didn't know any Latin!

Hazel had a shrimp gumbo and I got a hamburger and a few French fries, I love McDonalds. I ate quietly as Hazel chatted with the other people, she didn't really seem like a Pluto's kid. She looked happy, she didn't look miserable like me. I sighed and finished my meal. I wondered how Jade was, was she okay? How long has it been since the last time she cut? Is Tony still a b!tch? I may never know...(what)

**Sooooo... Tony um, has a like giant hole in his chest... Or does he? Mwahaha... You dun know if after Myka fell she woke up from a dream, or she got back up from being unconscious. I'm soo specials. Did I make anyone cry? Cause I was actually crying... **

**Please Review! I haven't been getting much feedback lately.**


	18. Going back?

Missing her Mortal life

Chapter 15 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

I woke up covered in sweat, I sat up immediately and looked around me. Connor and Travis were on the side of me looking worried.

"Was it a dream?" I thought. I remember I was knocked out, but what if someone brought me back to the cabin.

There were tears in my eyes and I was breathing shakily. "What happened?" Connor asked.

"W-was that real?" I asked.

They gave me confused looks. "What do you mean?"

"The invaders, stomach, stab, chest, Tony, is he alright?" I asked crazily.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "What? There weren't any invaders."

I sighed with relief. "Thank the gods."

"What happened?" Connor questioned worriedly.

I began to tell them what happened but leaving out the parts of me and Tony liking each other. I didn't want them to know. "So that's what happened." I finished.

"Well that was graphic." they said looking at me.

I laughed. "I'm _VERY_ descriptive!"

We went over to breakfast and began to eat. After we were finished eating I looked for Tony and Jade. Jade seemed to be having another fight with Tony. "Oh my gods Tony! Get over it! You literally asked for it!" Jade huffed out angrily.

"My point is that your 'boyfriend' isn't all perfect!" Tony tried to justify.

Jade's face was red with anger. "No one is frickin' perfect! Your not perfect! I'm not perfect!"

Jade had a knife strapped to her jeans and she wore a loose black shirt with a dark grey tank top and her hair was up in a messy bun. Tony was wearing his red beanie from last night, a slightly torn white shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Me on the other hand, I was wearing a black shirt with the batman symbol on it with a pair of shorts that went up to my knees.

"What are you guys arguing about? _Again?_" I asked irritably.

"Tony's being an idiot!" Jade exclaimed.

"He's _always_ an idiot." I said.

Tony shot me an angry glare. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I was kidding! Jeezus, can't you take a joke?"

Jade was fuming. "Just because I like Nico more then you doesn't mean you have to hate me or him!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Get off your period Jay! It's not that big of a deal."

"Whatever." she mumbled. "I'm gonna go to Arts and Craft to draw or something." then Jade walked off somewhere.

I laughed and lightly elbowed Tony. "What did you do to get her panties in a twist?"

He shrugged. "I just said that I thought Nico was like, goth. And some other things..." his voice trailed off.

"You know she's sensitive. A little over dramatic, but still."

"Whatever..." Tony is an idiot.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Dunno." he replied.

"Can you help me with fighting?" I asked.

"Why not?" Tony and I walked over to the fighting arena. "What do wanna practice?" he asked.

I got out my knives. "How about we start with a little sword versus knives action?" I asked while tying my hair into a ponytail.

"Okay." he replied nonchalantly.

Tony took out his sword, I looked around for a place I could hit. Tony stabbed at my stomach but I caught his sword in between my knives. He pulled away his sword and aimed for my feet, I jumped up and got a little bit of my shoelace chopped off. I aimed at his chest but he got out of the way and sliced my leg. I clenched my teeth in pain and I felt the blood flow out. I stepped away from him then charged at him. I jumped but he caught my waist with one hand and the other was holding his sword up against my knives. I saw his face turn slightly red as he held my hips.

Tony's hand began to slip from my shirt and his hand slid up and brushed my chest slowly. I squeaked and back away from him, no one touches me. "What the Hell?" I said while blushing and pulling down my shirt.

"Not my fault!" He replied with his ears tinted it's pink. "You slipped!" he claimed.

My face was burning with embarrassment, and I pulled down my shirt. Tony charged at me and I deflected with both of my knives. He pushed against me harder and I lost my balance and fell backwards. He landed on top of me with my knives still pushing against him. I clenched my teeth and tried to push harder. Tony was squishing me, I couldn't really do anything. I thrusted my knee up which collided with his stomach. He stumbled back and stood up shakily.

I took advantage of his confusion and got up quickly and tried to attack him again. He stumbled backwards and fell, I fell on top of him. I stabbed one of the knives at the side of his head and nicked his ear. My knife was stuck and Tony sliced the other knife out of my hand. I cursed under breath, I was weapon less now. Tony slashed at me and cut my cheek. I felt the blood trickle down my cheek. Tony pushed me off of him and pinned me down to the floor with his sword pressing my neck.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

Tony smirked and got off of me, he won and we both knew it. I put my knives together which then turned into a spear. Then I bent it into a ring and put it on my right pinky.

We had a drink of water and chatted. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Um, do you miss anything from your mortal life?"

A thought struck me. "Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. "I have to go back to high school soon." I said forlornly.

He looked sad. "Oh, so your not gonna stay?"

"I don't think I can! I still have to go through highschool..." I said with my head dropping, I didn't really wanna leave...

"I've never actually been through high school, or middle school..." Tony said blushing slightly.

We sat in silence for a while, it was awkward. I was sad, I really didn't want to leave, but I wanted to finish high school. Suddenly an idea struck me. "Um, I don't know if my mom will allow it, but.. I was um- if you wanted to-um- maybe go to high school, _with me_?" I asked shyly.

He looked shocked. "Um, I guess but, I probably won't be any good."

I smiled. "Well I'll try my best to help you!"

"Well, we'll have to inform your mom, and Chiron." claimed Tony.

We went over to Chiron's office. "Oh Myka!" he said "You're mother informed me that you were going back to school soon. She said she's going to pick you up tonight."

"Oh okay, and um, I was wondering if you could- um, tell my mom that I'm bringing home a, uh friend..." I asked shyly. What would my mom think of that?

"Okay..." Chiron said questionably. "You'd better get packing."

"Thanks."

As we walked back to our cabins we chatted. "You sure that you want me to come?" Tony asked still in disbelief.

"Yeah! I mean I don't really have that many friends." I replied.

"Who are your friends?" Tony asked.

"Um," I thought about who were my friends, Olive was my friend, but I wasn't to sure about Kim and Corey. "Well, I have a friend named Olive."

"Any other friends?" Tony asked.

I huffed. "Well I guess Kim and Corey are my friends. They're pretty annoying, well Kim's annoying. Corey is okay."

"How is school like?"

"Um, you have different classes for each period and you have to bring supplies to your classes and you learn stuff and do work. But they help kids with dyslexia and ADHD at the school thankfully. I can try to help you too, but I probably won't be much help." I tried to explain, I sucked at explaining things.

Tony kept asking questions, I wondered if he was nervous. We reached my cabin but we continued to chat. Somehow the conversation drifted off to superheroes, then about movies.

"So when we get there, do you wanna see a movie?" I asked, wait, did this count as asking him on a date?!

"Um sure I guess." Tony replied.

"We better get packing then." I said as I entered my cabin.

"See you later." Tony said as the door closed.

When I entered Connor and Travis were smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You like Tony!" they said in a sing-song voice.

I felt my face heat up but I laughed to try and cover it up. "What the hell? I don't 'like' anyone you weirdos!"

"Hey Travis! Don't you think we should give her tips on how to kiss a guy?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need advice."

"Oh, so you've kissed someone before?"

"No. But it's not like I'm planning to."

They clearly weren't listening to me. "Okay Mykalea," I shuddered as they said my full name, I didn't like my name. "First you grab his waist, then you slip your hand into his pocket,"

I interrupted "Guys, I don't need advice!"

They didn't listen, gods damn it they were annoying sometimes. "Then steal his wallet."

"What?"

"Run, don't even kiss him, just _run_." They finished.

"What the hell was that?"

They began to laugh. "And that little sis is how you kiss boys."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I gotta pack."

"What? Your leaving?" Connor said disappointedly.

"Well yeah, I have to go to highschool." I said bluntly.

We were all quiet as I packed, I guess more people cared about me then I thought. In all honesty, I kinda missed school. I missed hanging out with Olive and teasing Kim and Corey. I wondered how it would be like when Tony came, where would he sleep? Oh sh!t, where the frick is he gonna stay?! I mean, I guess he could stay in my room...

My thoughts drifted off to other campers, Jade specifically. Who would she hang out with? I mean, she sorta liked to be alone... But still, I wonder if she'll be angry. She has other people... I think.

I walked over to the arts and crafts area to where Jade was and she was drawing a picture of a boy with messy hair and goth-ish looking clothing. "Who's that?" I asked.

Jade nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh it's just you... It's, um, it's Nico." Nico was Jade's boyfriend who has been gone for awhile, he apparently had some 'underworld business' to take care off.

I inspected the drawing. "This is what he looks like?" the boy had his fists jammed in his pocket, had a sword at his side and wore a skull shirt. She was pretty good at drawing, it didn't look like a perfect human, but she was only 13 it's not like she was a Picasso or something. I guess I never really asked about him, but he really did seem goth.

"Sorta... I'm not the greatest artist in the world, this is just a sketch."

"You're pretty good."

She began to shade the drawing and darken the lines, I was never really an artist, but I did enjoy drawing, it just wasn't my thing. "So what brings you here?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna be going back to high school soon." I explained.

She looked up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the school year is gonna start again and I'm gonna be going to my second year."

"Are you going to come back?" Jade asked hopefully.

I nodded. "I'm going to ask my mom, but I'm gonna miss you Jay."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You know I don't like nicknames 'Carter'"

I shuddered. "Sh!t, don't call me by my last name!" I exclaimed.

Jade laughed and stood up to hug me. "What time are you leaving?"

"Tonight probably." I replied.

"Okay, be back soon."

I walked over to the Ares cabin. I creaked open the door. "Hello?" I asked looking around.

"Hey Mykee!" Tony said walking over.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone keep giving me nicknames?"

"Why not? I think Mykee sounds cute!" Tony said smirking.

I sighed. "Next thing I know people are gonna start calling me 'Kayla' or something."

"Naw, Mykee is cuter!"

I pouted. "I'm not cute!" I exclaimed. "I already have Olive calling me 'cute'! I don't need another person saying I'm cute."

"Who's Olive?"

"My friend. She's mortal, I think." I'm pretty sure she was. "Anyway, you done packing?"

"Yeah," he had a backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Well your gonna be wearing a uniform. Soooo, we can get you some new clothes I guess."

"Great." he said.

I laughed. "At least you don't have to wear a skirt."

"Do you miss anything about your mortal life?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, well I liked watching movies, and nerds." I said dreamily.

"Nerds? Like the people that are super smart."

I rolled my eyes. "No, the candy!"

"Oh."

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

I was happy for Myka, but I was also sad. It really did feel like everyone was leaving me. First Tony, now Myka? Summer passed by quickly. I stopped working on my drawing of Nico and started to draw a "goodbye" card. I wrote "COME BACK SOON!" in all caps and drew a little sketch of me waving goodbye. It was a pretty cr*ppy sketch, but oh well better then nothing.

Soon enough Myka was leaving, I gave her the card and said a few goodbyes. She thanked my and said she'd try to back on her breaks. After she was gone, Percy said he had to leave too. When was Nico going to come back? We gathered at the campfire and did the usual stuff. Oh yeah I actually made a new friend.

I was sitting down by myself as I used to do all the time. "Hey!" A cheerful brunette with blond highlights and hazel eyes said and sat next to me. She looked at least two years older then me and wore a yellow shirt and wore jean shorts.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"I'm Aria, what's your name?"

"I'm Jade."

"Jay?" Aria asked puzzled.

I shook my head, how come everyone thinks my name is Jay? "_Jade_." I repeated.

"Nice to meet you Jade. Who's your parent? Mine is Apollo."

"Athena." I replied.

"Why are you so sad?" Aria asked.

"I'm not sad!" I snapped.

"You look sad."

I sighed. "How am I supposed to feel? My friends are all somewhere else."

"I'll be your friend!" She said cheerfully.

(well that escalated quickly)

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~

After yesterday with bringing Hazel into this Roman Camp, we were beginning to be accepted to the Cohort ever since Dakota said he'd stand for us. I didn't really understand their ways yet, but I'll learn, right?

"So what exactly does you standing up for me work?" I asked Dakota.

"I have to guarantee your good behavior," he explained. "I teach you rules and other stuff to not disgrace the Legion."

"And if I do something wrong?"

"I get killed with you." he finished.

I gulped, these Romans were hardcore. "Isn't that a bit much?" Hazel interrupted.

Dakota laughed and took another swig from his canteen. "Maybe just a bit, but whatever! That won't happen."

Hazel and I exchanged nervous looks. That sounded comforting. "So um yeah, this is the Pluto temple or _whatever_."

The temple was a dull color, there were skeleton bones laying around every where. "So this is where you could like, praise your father or something." Dakota said. I didn't understand this guy, he seemed drunk.

"Weird kid." I thought.

We stayed in the temple for a little while and Hazel seemed anxious to go for some reason. It might have just been my imagination, but I swear to the gods I thought I saw a diamond the size of a fist pop up near Hazel. Hazel gave me a look that indicated "Don't touch it".

Dakota seemed tempted to pick it up but didn't, it was apparently bad luck to steal from temples, especially the Ha- I mean Pluto temple.

**YAAAY FINALLY GOT THIS UP! I finished reading TFIOS... WAHHHHHHHH! Anyways, yea I brought back Aria and Tony and Myka are going to highschool togrther(AND SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM! Sexy...). Jade is sorta a loner and of course, our wonderful, sexy, amazing, beautiful, fabulous, Nico is still at Camp Jupiter away from his love*swoon***

**Question: Do you guys like Tony x Myka?**


	19. Shopping!

Shopping!

Chapter 16 of Softening his Heart

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

Laying in a freakin bed with a guy I'm not dating. Totally normal right? Not normal. How did I get into this mess? The only thing separating us are a couple of pillows in between us. My heart raced and my skin felt hot, I pushed off my blankets and turned in the bed. Tony was looking away from me, I wondered if he was asleep.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Soon enough I began to feel drowsy and I fell asleep.

~(^.^~)Tony's POV(~^.^)~

I was laying in a bed with a girl I had just met a few months ago, that's not normal. At least I don't think it is, I mean, we aren't even dating! I heard her shift in the bed and I shut my eyes to try and sleep, it didn't work. My thoughts drifted off to when we were walking on the streets, Myka was singing "C'mon" by Panic. Her voice was nice, I liked listening to it.

Then I thought about when she walked out of the room and our hands touched. I remember that my heart was racing and I felt tiny sparks jolt up my hand. I've never felt that connection with anyone. I sighed and tried to fall asleep and eventually did.

~(^.^~)Myka's POV(~^.^)~

I woke up feeling warm, I didn't exactly know what was going on, but there were arms around me and I was cuddled up against someone's chest. I didn't even think about who it was, I just moved closer for warmth and buried my face in the person's chest. I was cold and it was warm in the arms so I stayed there, nothing wrong with that right?

"Mykalea!" my mom said while knocking on my door. "Get up! We're gonna go shopping soon!"

I blinked a few times and yawned, the person holding me shifted in their sleep. Wait a minute, was it Tony hugging me? He was the only person sleeping with me before then, holy Sh!t he's holding me! I immediately pulled myself away from him and he opened his eyes sleepily.

His face flushed. "Oh gods, did I just?"

I nodded embarrassed and crossed my arms. "Yes, you did."

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave out a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"Keep your arms to yourself next time." I mumbled.

Tony laughed. "I'll try."

"Well get dressed, I'm gonna change in the bathroom." I said grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I wore a green button up blouse with a black tank top (and bra) underneath with a pair of jean shorts up to my knees with black and white converses. I brushed out my hair and applied a small amount of mascara. The whole time took me about 5-10 minutes, not that long.

I knocked on my door. "Am I allowed to enter my own room?" I asked.

"Sure." I heard Tony say from the other side.

When I entered, he was wearing his red beanie, a white shirt, a pair of slightly torn jeans and a pair of worn-put black Adidas. His vibrant green eyes stared at me and I tried to stare back but felt to embarrassed to look.

I looked away. "So um, want breakfast?"

"Sure."

We walked to the kitchen and had cereal, yum. My mom soon came into the kitchen. "I'm just going to drive you to the mall right?" she asked.

"Well can we just walk? I mean, it's not that far, plus I like walking." I pleaded.

"I guess, what time do you think you'll be home?"

"Um, maybe around 8 or 9, we wanna see a movie, oh, can I ask Olive if she could come?"

"Sure."

"Yay! C'mon Tony!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Bye mom!"

I let go of his hand and he nearly tripped over the stairs. "Be a little gentle next time would ya?" he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be an idiot, anyways, c'mon let's get Olive."

We began walking towards Olive's house which was about five minutes away. I knocked on the door and someone opened Olive opened the door. Olive was a few months older then me and my best friend. She had blond hair up to her waist, and had blue eyes that sometimes looked grey or purple, and pale skin. She was wearing a pink shirt, jeans, white flats and her hair was in a long French braid. She was _beautiful_. I had a small crush on her, she was a really close friend but she never knew I was, well, bi.

"Myka!" Olive said excitedly as she hugged me, Olive and I were no strangers to randomly hugging each other, we pretended we were married at school and people made fun of us, but we really didn't care.

"Hey Olive! Nice to see you again." I said hugging her back. There was a small pit of panic in my stomach from hugging her. I always felt that feeling because I was afraid she'd find out.

Olive spotted Tony. "Woah, did you get a boyfriend? Are you cheating on me?" she pretended to be shocked, don't take that the wrong way, we pretend we are married.

I rolled my eyes. "No, this is my friend Tony, he's gonna be going to our school this year."

Tony held out his hand. "Tony."

Olive shook his hand. "Olive."

"So Olive, we were going to the mall to go shopping and watch a movie, wanna come?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said happily. "MOM! I'm going to the mall with Myka!"

"Okay!" her mom yelled back. "Be back before 10!"

We began to walk to the mall. "So Tony, how did you meet Myka?" Olive asked.

Sh!t. She doesn't know anything about demigods or the gods in general. What do I say. I gave Tony a panicked look and Tony gave one back. "We met at when he was buying some marijuana and cocaine." I said. Tony gave me a "WTF" look, I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah Tony, I didn't tell you yet, we call the candy Hot Tamales "Marijuana" and Nerds "Cocaine." I explained, it was true, you didn't think I actually took drugs right?

"Oo! Do you have any left?" Olive asked.

"No I ate them all, you know I like nerds."

"Where were you for like, almost the entire summer, you even skipped like, half of the last week of school! I had to hang out with Kim _and_ Corey!" Olive asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Um, I had to go to a summer camp." it wasn't a total lie, just not the full truth.

"Was it fun?"

I smiled. "Actually, it was fun. I met some pretty cool people."

We finally reached the mall and we quickly began looking for a place to get Tony's clothes. When Olive and I found a place a grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him along with me.

The uniform for boys was a white polo shirt and navy blue pants or shorts. "Tony!" I called.

"Whaaaat?" Tony replied.

"Shorts or pants?" I asked.

"What? I'm sorry I don't speaking clothing."

I rolled my eyes. "You're an idiot."

"You're annoying." he shot back.

"You're just an idiotic son of Ares who can only fight!" I spat.

"You're a stupid daughter of Hermes that only fools around!" Tony insulted.

"You're the idiot who decided to attack a son of Hades!"

"You're the one who freaked out when you were claimed!"

"You're a b!tch!"

"You're a slut!"

I growled angrily and punched him in the face. Tony grabbed my hand and held it against my back. "Ahh!" I screeched in pain, it felt like my arm was going to be broken in two.

I managed to kick his leg which threw him off balance and he let go of my arm. "Woah, Woah, Woah you two!" Olive intercepted. "You guys are gonna get us kicked out of the mall!" Olive indicated towards the crowd of people staring at us.

"Whatever." Tony mumbled. "Let just get this over with, I'll finish you off later."

I scoffed. "What makes you think you'll beat me?"

"I beat you all those other times didn't I?" Tony said smugly.

My face heated up from anger. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted. "Myka?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I groaned and turned around, yep it was who I thought it was, Corey. The stupid, annoying, idiotic, weirdo who was dating Kim. And whop dee doo, Kim was here too, the shy, meek, high-pitched, annoying, b!tch that dated Corey. Let's just say I wasn't to fond of them, I mean Corey was okay sometimes, but Kim was just too annoying, she sang ALL THE FRICKING time in a annoying high pitched voice and she was the "popular" girl. Everyone thought she was nice, but she wasn't. She was the jealous type, and disliked Olive majorly, she was just really good at hiding it. Honestly, Corey was better then Kim.

"What?" I asked while rubbing my arm that was almost torn off by Tony.

"What are you doing here?" Corey asked. "And who is he?"

"Olive and I are here to buy uniforms for this idiot," is said motioning to Tony.

"I'm not an idiot!" Tony disagreed.

"Shut up!" I said angrily.

"Make me!" he growled

"I'll fight you right now!" I threatened.

"Oh and then what? Get your sorry ass kicked again!?" he said with fake sympathy.

I growled. "Chill Myka, you don't need to go around killing everyone." Corey said holding me back.

I tugged my arm free from his grip. "Whatever." I mumbled. "And I wasn't gonna kill 'everyone', _just Tony_."

"So, is he gonna go to our school?" Kim asked quietly, it was always hard to hear her, she was always quiet. I guess she was sorta like Jade, but Jade wasn't always shy, she would be outgoing around her friends. But Kim? She was always that "little innocent girl" that was always "the perfect student" and is "the popular" girl. She just pissed me off.

I nodded. "Yeah, the school is gonna have to deal with him."

Tony clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. I rolled my eyes, he was such an idiot.

Olive came back with three white polo shirts, three pairs of pants, and a P.E uniform. She shoved them into Tony's hands. "Try them on."

Tony walked into the changing room and I assumed "changed". "If only it could change the way he acted." I said under my breath.

"What's going on between you two?" Corey asked with his stupid smirk on his face.

"Nothing's going on, he's just a friend." I mumbled as I crossed arms.

"What's in your pocket?" Kim asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just Tony's hat." I said as I took the red beanie out of my pocket and placed it on my head. When I punched him I used my other hand to grab the beanie hat and put it in my pocket.

"How did you get that?"

"Perks of being a-" I stopped myself, I was gonna say Hermes kid. "Perks of being Mykalea Carter." I corrected myself while smiling.

"What are you guys doing later?" Corey asked.

"Um nothing really." I replied hoping to avoid scheduling a time where we all could "hang out" together and have "fun", there was nothing fun about hanging out with a perfectly WRONG couple that annoys the sh!t outta ya.

"We were planning on seeing a movie." Olive said, I groaned. Why did she have to say that?

"Can we tag along?" Kim asked.

I sighed. "Sure."

"Hey what's wrong with you Myka?" Corey asked. "You haven't made fun of me once yet!"

I mentally face palmed, think he was more of an idiot then Tony. "Oh um, what am I supposed to say?"

"OOO! Call him a buttmuncher!" Olive squealed.

I laughed, Olive always had the weirdest names to call people. "Yeah, you're a _buttmuncher_. How are the Wasian babies coming?"

Kim's face flushed, she hated, oh I'm sorry I mean "disliked", she's to much of a goody goody to say hare. Anyways, she "disliked" it when we said they would have "Wasian babies".

Corey sighed. "Shoulda saw that coming." he said under his breath.

Soon enough Tony came back with the clothes folded. "Yeah they fit, let's just buy them and see the movie or whatever."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You can fold? I guess you're not _that much_ of an idiot." I teased.

Tony's fists clenched with anger and I crossed my arms and had a stare down with him. "Um, I'm sensing negative energy between you two. Don't kill each other."

"That'll be hard." I mumbled, we literally fought each other on a daily basis and I was tempted to bring out Heartbreaker.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, cause you have a bad temper."

"F*ck you." I spat.

"It's true, and I always end up kicking your ass."

"And you guys met while buying candy." Olive said.

I laughed, that's not actually how we met. We met when Tony was making fun of Jade and I attacked him, two totally different scenarios.

"Hey! Did you steal my hat?" Tony said looking at my head.

"Yeah." I said casually.

Tony tried to grab it off my head, I grabbed his hand and had it pushed behind his back as I held him against a wall. Tony elbowed my ribs with the hand that I wasn't holding down and I stumbled backwards. He held my shirt up so I was lifted off the ground lightly.

People were staring at us again, not wanting to get taken out of the store, I took off the hat and threw it at him. "Just take your stupid hat back."

He let go of my shirt "Whatever, let's just see a movie or something." Tony said as he put his hat back on.

We went over to a theater and began to decide watch to watch. Some movies I wanted to see was "Ironman 2" or "Tangled".

"What are we gonna watch?" Kim asked.

"Um, dunno. But I wanna see the Ironman movie." I said.

"I wanna see that too!" Tony agreed.

"Wow! You guys can _actually_ agree on something?" Olive said pretending to be shocked.

Tony and I rolled our eyes. "We're still friends." we said in unison.

"Let's just buy tickets." Olive said.

We got our tickets and sat down. There were about a million commercials and tons of ads. We finally watched the movie, it was really good!(I don't remember the movie to well so I'm not explaining it :P)

After the movie, we went over to Coldstone and got ice cream. Kim and Corey left, and they got a whole lot of "have fun making Waisan babies!" from me and Olive. Honestly, I really didn't care about their race, it was just the fact that they were completely opposite and they just didn't fit together. What was between them wasn't love, they didn't love each other. Corey was always rude, I guess it'd be okay if they were dating if Corey was nice sometimes, but he wasn't.

Corey just used to be nice me, we used to hang out all the time. We were in middle school together, then high school happened. He got a girlfriend and began to ignore me. So I got a friend and we began hanging out

"Damn," I said as I received my large scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough in a cone, they served big sizes!

Tony got a plain vanilla and Olive got birthday cake flavored ice cream. We sat down at a table and chatted while we ate our ice cream.

"So why do you guys hate each other so much?" Olive asked.

"We don't hate each other." I claimed.

Olive rolled her eyes. "Well you guys act like it, I mean you guys were fighting in the store earlier. _Literally_ fighting."

I don't really know why we fought so much, I mean I liked Tony, I really did. I just didn't understand those feelings I guess, I've never actually liked someone before. I shrugged. "I dunno, we get along pretty well. We just fight, a lot."

"Are you guys sure you're not dating?" Olive asked.

I felt my face begin to heat up. "Um, yeah, we aren't dating." I replied.

"Yeah, I'm not dating her." Tony agreed.

Olive sighed. "You guys would be a cute couple though(A/N: I 100% AGREE WITH U OLIVE)"

I saw Tony's face redden. "That would be disastrous!" he claimed.

"Damn, if you two were together you'd have a feisty relationship." Olive began.

"Olive-" I said trying to get her to shut up.

"And you guys would be rough with each other," she continued.

"Olive-" I continued to try and stop her.

"I _swear to god_ Myka, you would have so many hickeys from having rough se-"

"_OLIVE_!" I exclaimed cutting her off while blushing furiously.

Tony was also blushing, I never thought that I'd be put together with this guy, I mean, it's Tony!

"Well, what do you think Tony?" Olive asked.

Tony shrugged. "I don't care, I'd go out with Myka, I don't think I feel that way towards her but I wouldn't mind going on a date with her."

My face felt extremely hot, was he saying that he'd date me? Random thoughts of us being together flooded into my head and I thought I'd have a panic attack, being in relationships were hard for me. I was afraid of loving someone, I feared being rejected, and worse, heartbroken.

Because I'll admit, I used to like Corey. We were close, Olive, Corey and I were really good friends. We hung out all the time. And I'll admit, I had formed a _small_ crush on both Olive and Corey. But, once Corey started dating Kim, everything changed for us. He hung out with "popular" kids and began to ignore us and even make fun of us. I lost my interest in guys because they all sucked at my school. But, because of my loss of interest in guys, I guess I sorta began liking girls.

There were some pretty hot girls in my school, and they were nice. The small crush I had developed on Olive began stronger and stronger. Olive, she was just so pretty and fun to hang put with! And I didn't understand what I was feeling, I thought I was a lesbian. I was never good with love to begin with, I had a boyfriend before, but we decided that it didn't work it, and it didn't work. I thought I was off guys for good once that hopeless crush became stronger on Olive, but then I met Tony.

The stupid, idiotic, Tony. The first time I saw him, which was when I was claimed. I saw him staring at me, I just scoffed at that, I thought he was just some stupid silly boy. He is, but there's more to him then just being an idiot. He really did care about who he loved, I could tell because of Jade. He hated Jade because he really liked her before, and he was also afraid of being rejected again. I could see it in his eyes whenever he saw Jade. And then there's Jade, I also developed a crush on her. She's just so cute and innocent that it's just so _adorable_!

I guess I'm just afraid of falling in love again, I don't want to be heartbroken again. And Tony seems like the guy that can break my heart and I don't wanna risk it. But then again, I think Tony fears the same thing, afraid of rejection and being heartbroken. It's not a nice feeling to have.

We sat in silence and I tried to think of a way to get Olive back. "Well, I think you would be a cute couple with Corey." I claimed,

Olive started laughing. "Me?! With that weirdo? Naw! Plus, he's dating Kim!"

"But they aren't good together!" I complained.

"Whatever!" Olive said.

We sat in silence for a while just eating our ice cream, it was kinda awkward. Honestly, I think I'd rather date Tony then any other of the guys in any of my classes. I mean honestly, Tony was hot, there I said it, I think he's _attractive_. And the guys from school, they were idiots... But Tony was an idiot too...

~(^.^~)Jade's POV(~^.^)~

It was just gonna be another normal, boring day at Camp Half-Blood for me, at least I thought it would. I grabbed some breakfast, made small talk with my siblings then went back to the cabin. Since the school year was about to start, my friends, Myka and Tony, actually, I'm not sure if I consider Tony my friend... Oh well. But they left for the school year and a few other people were beginning to leave too, including Annabeth and Percy. I'll say I wasn't too fond of Percy, but I could see potential in him. He was a good guy and good looking, but I've never felt any attraction towards him, I was just 13 and he was like 15, plus, Annabeth liked Percy. Plus I though Percy and Annabeth were perfect for each other and I didn't want to ruin it.

If there was anybody I "_liked_" then it would be Nico, the Son of Hades. He was currently at the underworld doing underworld stuff, at least that's what I thought. He said he was looking for his sister Bianca that was a hunter but died. She was his only family besides Hades and his stepmom Persephone, who apparently hated him. We were together for maybe a month before he had to leave. That was one of the reasons why I didn't wanna fall in love, people I love always tend to leave me one way or another.

It's been awhile since Nico had left and I was wondering if he was okay, whether he was my boyfriend or not, I'd always keep a watch for him. I sighed and grabbed a book and headed outside to look for a spot to read. I sat down criss-crossed and began to read.

"Hi Jade!" I heard a familiar, cheerful voice say.

I looked up and saw a brunette with hazel eyes looking at me. "Hi Aria." I said. I met Aria last night, she was cool I guess.

"What are you reading?" Aria asked.

"Harry Potter." I said while still reading my book.

"Do you wanna do something fun?" Aria asked.

I looked up from my book. "Reading is fun." and I continued to read.

Aria sighed and sat upside down on the bench. "But I'm boooored."

I sighed and tried to ignore Aria and read my book but she kept bugging me. Finally, I put my bookmark in the place I was reading and put my book down. "Okay fine! What do you wanna do?"

"Ummmm I dunno."

I face palmed. "Ugh."

"Can we go to the, uh, archery range?" Aria asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We went over to the archery range and grabbed a quiver and a bow. Aria took an arrow and aimed for the target, she shot the arrow and it was right on the side of the middle.

She groaned. "Ugh so close!"

I aimed an arrow and shot it. I was so far off that I laughed at my failure, I haven't had practice in a while. Aria aimed another arrow and this time it was on the side of her previous arrow. I shot another arrow and got it closer then last time but still not in the middle.

After two or three more tries, Aria finally got one in the middle. "Yay!" she said happily.

I shot one more arrow and got it almost directly in the middle. "That's close enough for me." I said. We put down our bow and quivers. "What now?" I asked Aria.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

We just settled down in a spot and began to talk. "When did you come to camp?" Aria questioned.

"When I was nine, what about you?" I replied.

"Um, like a year or two ago, so when I was thirteen." We chatted for a while and I got to know Aria better.

I learned that she dropped out of high school after her second year and was home schooled because she was bullied for being different. I didn't say too much about myself though. I just simply said that my dad died when I was young and I that was in an orphanage for awhile before a satyr came a dropped me off here, doesn't sound awful right? But what it actually was, was I endured the pain of being ignored and abused by my dad for about 3 years(he turned crazy when she was like 5) and then was sent to an orphanage full of kids that made fun of me and then was thrown into this camp where people keep leaving me and I'm still not accepted.

"So um, do you like anyone?" Aria asked me.

I felt my face heat up. "Um, n-no," I replied.

Aria laughed. "Yeah you do! You're blushing! Who is it?" she pushed further.

I cursed myself for blushing. "Um, well, he's not here at the camp right now. He had to do something." I hoped I didn't give away to much.

Her eyes widened. "Is it Percy?" she asked, well I gues that was a fair enough guess since he left earlier.

I shook my head. "No..."

"Hmmm, is it..." she thought about it. "Um, Oh! I know is it Tony?"

I scoffed. "Defiantly no!" I practically hated that guy's guts.

"Can I have a hint?" she asked.

I sighed. "Black." I replied.

"Black?" she asked questionably.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well, Can you tell me his parent?"

I shook my head. "No, he's the only child." I regretted those words immediately after they came out.

"_OH MY GODS YOU LIKE NICO_!" Aria screamed.

"Shut up!" I said while blushing, thankfully there wasn't anyone around.

"But why?" Aria asked.

"I-I feel like he understands me." I confessed.

"What do you mean? You're life sounded like heaven compared to his."

I sighed. "That's not all what happened in my life Aria. I was abused, ignored and made fun of my entire life." I showed her my cuts that were covered by a long sleeve shirt. "Have you noticed how my eyes change colors? Well I was made fun of for my eyes, and I still am. And also the fact that I'm the only Athena child with black hair. I'm different."

"Oh, Jade. I didn't know, I'm sorry." she said with tears in her eyes.

I laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry for, sh!t happened, It's fine. It's just a messed up past, you can't change the past. No matter how much we may want to, we can't." I smiled weakly.

"Is that why you're always so sad?" she asked.

"Well, the past can haunt you. I always regret cutting because people are always questioning why and other useless stuff. And still being made fun of, even if it's by my own sibilings. I just have to live with it. But Nico's life is worse, and don't pity me, I don't like being pitied." I replied slightly angry.

**Sneak Peak!**

~(^.^~)Nico's POV(~^.^)~

Unicorns. It just had to be unicorns.

**Tony and Myka while they were sleeping:**

Tony was drooling lightly while Myka was curled up into a ball. Myka had kicked off her covers while she sleeping and was cold. Tony subconsciously rolled over closer to Myka and his head was buried in her hair. Myka turned in her sleep and subconsciously moved closer to Tony. Tony wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her closer to him while still asleep. Myka smiled in her sleep and cuddled up against his chest. They both laid there in each other's arms enjoying each other's warmth.

Myka's mom entered the room to check on them and saw them snuggling. She laughed at the sight and exited the room. Tony hugged Myka tighter and Myka gave a soft squeal in her sleep. He eventually woke up from his slumber and felt Myka in his arms. He blushed and scooted away, and Myka whimpered at the loss of warmth. Then Tony went back to Myka and wrapped his arms around her. He eventually fell asleep again with Myka close to him.


End file.
